Diabolik Prey
by RavenNM
Summary: Kagome struggles to build a new life in the modern world after losing almost everything. Now at a new school, she is being hunted by creatures that she has never come across before and the six of them refuse to leave her be. Now the only question is, who will be the predator and who will be the prey? Rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Diabolik Lovers or InuYasha. (Looks up as the sky and shakes a fist at it while yelling "Damn you, Fates!)**

 **General POV**

Kagome stared up at the ominous looking building which was supposed to be her new school. She'd had no choice but to transfer since this was the only place in the area that offered night classes. She would have preferred to stay at her old school with her friends, but she had to run the shrine on her own now during the day…

 _No, don't think about that right now. You can't start your first day at a new school crying!_

Giving her head a shake, Kagome straightened her spine and entered the building. This was her only option any more. She had lost everything and she wasn't about to loose her home or give up on her education. She had survived countless demon attacks, having pieces of her soul stolen, and her heart broken more times than she could count; she could survive a new high school.

At least, that was what she thought until she was walking down the halls and felt the presence of multiple powerful auras. It gave her pause and she couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see if she would be able to put faces with those auras, but she was alone.

Continuing on, Kagome took care of her remaining paperwork in the office before being escorted to her first class. As soon as the door opened, there was a pins-and-needles sensation across her skin and she did her best to hide her discomfort. Looking up, she saw that the classroom was mostly empty, save for about ten students.

Three of those students possessed those powerful auras she'd been feeling and they were staring at her. Well, two of them were staring at her and the third boy with messy gold-blonde hair seemed like he was paying more attention to the music playing in his earbuds. One of the other two was a boy with shoulder length red hair, feline green eyes, and wearing a fedora. He was looking her over with curiosity. The other boy automatically reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru. Not in looks since this boy wore glasses over his ruby eyes and his dark hair hardly reached the collar of his shirt; but in the way he presented himself, as if he saw everyone as beneath him and commanded respect.

She wasn't really sure what to make of the auras they possessed. It was different from humans and hanyous, similar to demons but not really the same. She could tell that they were not as they appeared… But she just couldn't figure out what they were.

All these thoughts ran through her mind within half a second before she looked to the teacher and went through the motions of introducing herself to the class. Because there were so many open seats, the teacher told her to sit wherever she liked. But the seat she would have preferred didn't exist. All three of those boys were sitting in the back row of the classroom and although there were open seats between them she would not sit there. Kagome easily recognized them as predators and would not set herself up for such easy attacks. Instead, she sat at the corner desk near the front of the room closest to the exit. If she had to have them at her back, she would at least position herself so that she could make a quick escape with no obstacles in her way.

It became obvious as the night progressed that her position in the classroom didn't matter. She could feel their eyes on her back the whole time and was doing everything she could to not make it obvious that she could sense them. She was also fighting off her own powers at the same time. Her instincts recognized them as threats and wanted to let off a burst of purification power to ward them off. But she wouldn't do that. Not only was she in class with humans, but it would show that she was different and that might serve to peak their curiosity of her even more.

When the teacher finally dismissed them for the night, Kagome had to coach herself to take her time gathering her things rather than snatching everything up and sprinting out the door. She knew all too well that running would only tempt the predators to hunt and then she would be their prey. Luckily, they didn't seem interested in following her today.

As she was making her way through the hallway, she experienced the pins-and-needles sensation again as two more boys came around the corner. One of the boys had the same red hair and green eyes at the other boy in her class. Except this boy's hair was shorter and where the boy in her class looked like a playboy, this one looked more like a bad boy. The other boy sort of reminded her of Kanna; small in stature with a creepy expression and holding something in their arms. But instead of the void mirror that Kanna had carried, this boy with matching violet hair and eyes held a teddy bear with an eye patch.

Both boys looked at her and paused, as if they sensed something about her. Kagome tried her best to casually look away as she continued walking past them and down the hall. At this point, she just wanted to get home and away from these beings that she couldn't identify. Being around them made her uneasy.

As soon as she got outside, she started jogging towards the bus stop to get home while keeping her senses on high alert. Even while on the bus and after she got off to walk the rest of the way to the shrine, she kept herself alert. Her instincts told her that someone was watching her, and she had learned a long time ago to trust her instincts in these kinds of situations.

Once she had dropped her bag inside the door, she grabbed some talismans and went outside to set them up around the property. Kagome could still feel herself being watched the entire time. After placing the last one, she clasped her hands in prayer to activate the barrier before she went back into the house. Once inside, she let her power flex and surround the physical house to keep any intruders out. The barrier she created wouldn't do much against a human, but any youkai or someone with demon blood would get a hell of a shock. Once she was satisfied that the barrier would last until she woke in the morning, she got changed and went to bed.

 **~oOo~**

Outside, Laito watched the girl move around with keen interest. From the moment she had walked into the classroom, he'd been able to tell that there was something different about her. Reiji and Shu had noticed it too, it had been enough to make his eldest brother open his eyes and look at the girl for a couple of minutes. During class, the three of them had not only smelled but also sensed the power that she was struggling to keep hidden which had only intrigued them more. When class had finished and she had hurried out of the room, Reiji had silently ordered him to follow the girl and gather information about her. Laito had done so gladly.

He noticed on her way out, when she came across Ayato and Kanato, that she had a reaction to them which she tried to hide but failed. His brothers had noticed her as well, if the hungry/curious looks they gave her as she continued to rush out of the school were any indication. He had let her get further ahead of him so he could send his brothers a wink before continuing his hunt.

It surprised him that she seemed aware of his presence the entire time. Her eyes were constantly searching for the threat she sensed, even though he had masked himself so that no one except other vampires should have been able to feel his presence. By the time she had reached her home, an old shrine by the looks of it, he wanted to play with her a little. She stepped into her house and then came back out a moment later with a bunch of papers in her hands.

Curious, he watched her as she placed the papers, which he quickly recognized as talismans, around the property before giving a quick prayer and going back inside the house. Laito couldn't help but chuckle at that. _Another girl that believes in nonexistent gods, like Bitch-chan._

Those thoughts were quickly amended when he attempted to cross onto the property and was met with intense pain that had him stumbling back. His green eyes went wide as he looked around for some indication of what might have attacked him but found nothing except for the talismans that she had put up. He scowled at the paper as he quickly made his way over to one and reached to tear it down, only to be shocked and thrown away this time.

Suppressing a snarl, Laito glared at the talismans and the house where his prey had escaped to before turning to leave. When he arrived at the house, his brothers were all waiting for him in the sitting room. Reiji gave him an expectant look as the red head flopped gracefully onto one of the couches.

"Miko-chan is quite the interesting prey," he said, smiling up at the ceiling.

"A priestess?" Reiji said with a mix of surprise and interest.

"Indeed, and a real one at that. Her talismans were enough to keep me off of the property, and it literally threw me back when I tried to take one down."

"Did you announce your presence?"

"I did not, but that didn't matter. She knew I was following her, even when I was masking my presence."

"She's got a lot of nerve keeping you out. Sounds like she needs to learn her place." Ayato grinned evilly.

"She smelled delicious. Didn't she, Teddy?" Kanato said to his stuffed bear.

"We are in need of a new bride since Bitch-chan failed to survive her awakening. Maybe with those added powers, Miko-chan could live through it." Laito added.

"I don't see what the big deal is. She's just another human," Subaru snarled as he leaned against a wall.

Reiji looked from one brother to the next. All of them except for Subaru seemed to agree that they wanted this girl, Kagome Higurashi, to be their new prospective bride. Though he refused to admit it, he had been intrigued by the power he had sensed from the girl and would have hunted her even if the others had not agreed.

"We shall see her again tomorrow at school and shall bring her back with us where we shall explain her new situation." Reiji stated.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that Miko-chan might not return with us so easily. She seems like a fighter. Just the thought of it makes me want to break her all the more."

"You can't have all the fun," Kanato complained as he stepped closer to his brothers.

"Just remember that the first bite belongs to Yours Truly."

"I don't think so. Reiji, Shu and I saw her first, after all. That means that we get to be the first to taste her."

"Like hell you will!" Ayato snapped.

The brothers continued to bicker as Reiji scowled at them, Subaru yelled that this whole thing was a waste of time, and Shu told the others to be quiet. Reiji was hopeful that this priestess would at least have better manners and more common sense than the last girl that had been dropped on their doorstep. Although he also hoped that she didn't so that he could enjoy giving her punishments. As Laito had stated; the three of them had been the first to see her so they had claim.

 **A/N: I'm putting this chapter out there to get a feel for if anyone will actually read it. There is no deeper meaning behind this story besides that I like both anime but there were very few crossovers involving them, so I decided to write one myself. I don't know for sure who Kagome will end up with yet, so if you have a specific preference please let me know!**

 **Hope everyone will enjoy it! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Diabolik Lovers and InuYasha are two very different anime and I don't own either of them, but I** _ **will**_ **make them work in this fan fiction!**

 **General POV**

She felt eyes on her before she even left her house. She couldn't tell if they belonged to the same being that followed her home the night before but someone was definitely watching her now. As a precaution, she packed some talismans into her bag along with some herbs and a pair of silver hair sticks that she knew could be used as crude weapons in a pinch.

On her way to the bus stop, she flexed her powers to get a feel of where her stalker was hiding and found his aura southwest and slightly above her. If she had to guess, he was watching her from the woods and up in the trees. It took a lot of self restraint, but she didn't look. These creatures, whatever they were, had probably realized that she was different but had no idea just how much power she had yet. That was her ace. So long as she kept the extent of her power a secret until they forced her hand, she would be able to make a move and get away safely… at least she hoped so.

Just like the night before, Kagome sat at the front corner of the classroom closest to the door. And also like the night before, she could feel their eyes on her for the majority of the night. The only difference was the potency of their auras, it was much stronger than the night before and she had a theory as to why that was. They wanted her scared, so they were purposefully pushing their auras at her so she'd feel how powerful they were. It was the intimidation before the hunt. But this also gave her an advantage since it told her that they would make a move tonight.

She made it through her classes without any of them making a move against her. She let herself relax and conserve her energy for when she would need it, knowing that would help when the time came.

When class ended for the night, Kagome knew exactly what to do. She ignored them.

She had learned from Kouga and InuYasha that when it came to being hunted there were three things that she had to do. First, she couldn't present herself as prey and show weakness, that would egg them on. Next, don't challenge them directly; if she did that then they would attack to prove their dominance. That was why it was best to simply act as if she were ignoring them, indifference was probably the best defense against a predator. But then there was the last and probably most important lesson when it came to being hunted, and that was to be prepared to fight or run at any given time.

Walking out of class, she kept her head held high and carried herself with an undisturbed presence. She noticed that the two other boys she had seen in the halls the night before were waiting outside of the classroom. She didn't even look at them. It was easy to tell that her attitude bothered them, but they didn't attack. She hadn't expected them to attack at the school anyway.

As she left the school grounds to walk to the bus stop, she counted the five auras from before plus another one. They could have attacked her then, but they didn't and she figured that it was because there were still people around and they didn't want to blow their cover as normal, though admittedly attractive, high school students. As she rode the bus to her stop, she quickly figured the places where they would be most likely to attack. From the bus stop to the shrine steps was about a eight minute walk and then five more minutes to go up the steps where the barrier was in place. The area right at the bus stop would have a lot of foot traffic but that died down about three minutes into her walk. That gave them about a 10-13 minute window of opportunity to attack her before she got to safety.

The bus stop came much too soon for her liking. Before she got off, she slipped one of her hair sticks up her sleeve so it could slide down into her palm if she needed it. She concealed a talisman in her other hand as well, glad that Miroku had taught her how to use them properly before the well had stopped working. She probably could simply purify them if she had to, but she would rather keep those abilities under wraps unless absolutely necessary.

Just as she'd suspected, she was about half way to the shrine steps when she felt the six auras begin to make their move. The two red heads appeared in front of her, the blonde and the boy with glasses behind her, the boy holding the bear was to her left and the new boy was at her right. The sixth boy's appearance startled her slightly due to his silverish-white hair which reminded her so much of InuYasha even though it was much shorter than he'd ever wear it. But all similarities stopped there; his eyes were ruby red instead of gold, his skin was pale rather than tan, and his body was toned instead of muscular from constant fighting.

Keeping her mask of indifference, Kagome looked from one boy to another with the same expression. "What do you want?"

"Oh ho, so I was right. Miko-chan has some fight in her." Said the boy wearing the fedora.

"If you do not intend to answer my question, then let me pass." She said, glad that her voice didn't tremble. Despite her outward appearance, she was a bit scared. _But hell, anyone would be if they were surrounded by six dangerous predators, so I think I can cut myself a little slack here. I'm allowed to be scared, but I will not allow myself to be beaten._

"You shall come with us," said the boy wearing glasses, his tone leaving no room for argument.

 _I was right, he is kind of like Lord Sesshomaru._ Kagome thought before turning her head slightly so she could look over her shoulder at the boy. Then she said something that she was sure would piss him off since she had said something similar to Lord Fluffy and it had been enough to change his expression when she'd said it to him.

"It is considered improper to expect an audience without formal notice or invitation. Since I have received neither, I will have to decline and ask that you let me pass. It is late and I have no desire to discuss this matter in such an inappropriate setting."

She watched with great satisfaction as Glasses' eyes widened in surprise before his brow creased in displeasure as Fedora and the red head with the scarf started laughing. "That was not a request, but an order."

"Which makes no difference since we are not in acquaintance with each other and, therefore, you hold no authority over me or my actions." Kagome countered quickly, causing his scowl to deepen. "I say again, let me pass."

"Not happening, birdie. You're coming with us." Scarf told her as he took a step in her direction, as did the other boys.

Before any of them had a chance to react, Kagome had opened the talisman in her hand, held it above her head and yelled "Illuminate!" The light it produced was blinding and burned their skin. She took advantage of their distraction to run past them towards the shrine. She knew that the talisman wouldn't give her much of a lead, but it gave her the time to pull another talisman from her bag and prepare for the next attack.

It was the violet haired boy that appeared in front of her next and he looked pissed! She was able to dodge his reaching hands as she slipped past him and kept running. When she felt their auras move to attack again she lifted her talisman and yelled "Expel!" This caused all six of them to go flying away from her and she was running again before their bodies even his the pavement.

Ayato shook his head as he sat up from where he had landed and glared at the retreating figure of the girl that all six of them had failed to capture so far. "She is really starting to piss me off."

"I'm done playing," Kanato said in a dark tone as he glared after the girl.

Kagome had just reached the lower steps of the shrine when one of her attackers came upon her too quickly for her to react and wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't escape us, Miko-chan." He said as she felt his breath on her ear.

She didn't even reply as she slid her silver hair stick from her sleeve to her palm, flipped it in her hand and stabbed him in the leg. He hollered in pain and surprise as he released her and she yanked the stick from his leg and kept running up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

As she neared the top, she sensed two auras rushing ahead of her to cut her off while the other four closed in from behind. Keeping her grip on her hair stick with one hand, she pulled the emergency pouch of herbs out of her bag with the other and tore the top open with her teeth. She quickly said the prayer over the herbs to activate the power she had already infused with them before flinging them in a circle to hit all of her attackers. She heard them scream in surprise and pain as the smell of burning skin caught her nose and she pushed past the two that had been blocking her path and into the safety of the barrier she'd created the night before.

Her attackers attempted to follow but were stopped at the edge. They glared at what they could not see before they started attacking in earnest to break through. Kagome could sense how strong they were and knew that the barrier, as it was, probably wouldn't hold them back for long. So she pulled two more talismans from her bag and used them to fortify what she had already set up. Once it was set, the next one to strike the barrier, which happened to be the white haired boy, was violently thrown back and fell down the shrine steps.

After that, they didn't dare touch the barrier but continued to glare at her.

Kagome took a few breathes to fill her lungs, it had been a long time since she'd had to run and fight like that and it had worn her out. Once she'd caught her breath, she stood up straight and looked at all of them as the white boy joined them again. Their clothes, which had been pristine when they had first approached her were torn and bloody in some places. Though they were healing quickly, she saw burns marring their alabaster skin. Their expressions were furious and promised her great pain if they got the chance.

Realizing that she couldn't walk away from them like this without inviting greater danger down the road, she chose to speak. "I don't know what you want from me, and frankly, I don't care. Please know that I have no desire to fight you but I will not hesitate to do so if I must. If you choose to attack me again, I cannot guarantee that results will be the same."

"Because you know we won't let you escape," Scarf snapped at her, his expression contorted with a sneer.

"Because I will not simply work to incapacitate you next time," she quickly corrected him. "I am no stranger to fighting, but I find no gratification in it or killing other beings. I have had to endure more than my share of battle, tragedy, and loss; and I do not wish to endure any more. If you try to force it upon me again, I will not hold back next time."

Subaru was silent as he looked into the girl's eyes and knew that she wasn't lying. He recognized the soul-scarring pain reflected in her eyes and was surprised that he was seeing it in a human. Shu and Reiji seemed to recognize it too and were intelligent enough to use caution. Ayato, Laito, and Kanato, on the other hand, were too infuriated by the fact that they had been bested by a human to realize that she could possibly be a threat.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, human! We will make you suffer!" Ayato yelled at her.

Then, to the surprise and confusion of the six vampires, the priestess started laughing. It wasn't even a little chuckle, there were actual tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. It took her a moment to collect herself and wipe the tears from her eyes before she looked back at Ayato.

"Is that supposed to scare me? You think I haven't suffered already?" She yelled at them, her eyes taking on a slight edge of insanity. "I have fought things that monsters like you have nightmares about. I have been betrayed by the one I loved for someone who tried to kill me multiple times. Then I come back here to where I'm supposed to find peace and even that was stripped away from me! I hardly have anything left to call my own, and I will not hesitate to destroy every one of you next time in order to keep it if I have to."

Kanato didn't know what it was about this woman, but she scared him and enticed him. He wanted her blood and her soul. He wanted to break that strong spirit and let the insanity he'd seen in her eyes take her over. He wanted her!

"You should be ours," Kanato said loud enough for her to hear him. "We want to take you home."

"This is my home," she said firmly as she looked over all of them again. "Now I want you to get off my property and never come back. And while you're at it, leave me alone at school too. I'm there to study, which means that I have no time for the likes of any of you." Without sparing them another glance, Kagome turned her back to them and went into her house.

 **~oOo~**

The brothers had soon returned to their manor, angry and surprised that they had failed in bringing their new prospective bride home.

"I knew that Miko-chan was powerful since her barrier kept me out last night, but damn! I didn't expect all that." Laito said in amazement as he checked the stab wound on his right leg. It was healing but rather slowly, making him suspect that she had stabbed him with something made of silver.

Kanato cuddled Teddy tight to his chest as he sat in his chair and looked at the wounds she had inflicted on himself and his brothers. "She likes to cause pain. Maybe she likes receiving pain too. Don't you agree, Teddy?"

"That human thinks she's too good for us! She needs to know her place! If she refuses to submit to Yours Truly, I'll rip out her throat and make her submit!" Ayato ranted as he paced back and forth.

Shu was quiet for the most part as he checked himself over for the damage she had caused him. "She may be more trouble than she's worth," He mumbled, but then discovered that his music had been damaged during one of her attacks and became increasingly annoyed. "Then again, there are some things that can not be forgiven."

Reiji was less than pleased with the outcome as well. Not only had she done laps around him in the ways of propriety, which he had not suspected she would know, but she then proceeded to deny them and act as if they were no threat to her. He could tell that she had not lied about her past full of pain or that she had not used her full power to evade them, which served to anger him. Now all he could think of was trapping her in their manor and breaking her in every way possible. The fact that she would fight them only served to thrill him even more.

"We are not through with her yet," he said calmly as he adjusted his glasses, which had luckily come out of the fight unscathed.

Subaru was more quiet than usual. He couldn't get over the look he had seen in her eyes. That tortured, pained look that said that she had seen the deepest pits of hell and survived. With Yui, all he had ever seen was fear and innocence and he had known that she would never survive in their world. He had been right, they had been unable to save her after she had stabbed herself to kill Cordelia. The act had left her body too weak to survive the Awakening and she had died a painful death in the end.

But this girl was strong. There were very few beings that would be able to survive an attack from all six of them at once. There were even fewer that could come out of it completely unscathed while littering them with injuries, but that was exactly what she had done. And the fact that she had done so as a human was unheard of. He wanted that strength. He wanted to feed from it.

"We'll find a way to have her." He said with conviction.

There was no way that Kagome could have known, but the threat she had faced had multiplied. The brothers, while acting on their own, were dangerous beings. But on the rare occasions when they acted together, they were an unstoppable force.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think of the fight? I tried to have her fight without her powers this first time so that it would be an even better fight for round two! Did I do the reactions of the guys okay? Let me know!**

 **And for those of you who don't know, I set up a poll on my home page for who Kagome will end up with in this story. So don't forget to check that out! Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***If I owned Diabolik Lovers and InuYasha, I would definitely do a crossover episode! But I don't, so I can't.**

 **General POV**

Kagome was expecting them the next night as she was leaving the shrine, she had even taken extra precautions before leaving the house that night, just in case. What she hadn't expect was for them to be waiting for her at the base of the shrine steps. It was just three of them this time: Scarf, Fedora, and Violet. They were looking at her with a mix of anger and interest that put her on edge. The fact that they were purposefully pushing their auras out to intimidate her didn't help.

Still, she kept her mask of indifference on her face as she descended the stairs. To her complete surprise, they didn't attack her. They just started walking along with her and staring at her which made her even more uneasy. The silence between them was especially unnerving and it took a lot of effort not to fill the silence.

When they reached the bus stop, she noticed a black limousine waiting there with the back door open and Glasses, Blonde, and White Guy standing beside it.

"As an apology for last night, allow us to escort you to school," Glasses said, calmly and politely.

She didn't bother hiding the glare from her face as she looked at them. They wanted to get her alone and isolate her in order to push their dominance on her. That's what InuYasha, Kouga, and Shippo had told her about situations such as these.

"I don't believe it would be proper to accept a ride from those who has yet to show enough manners to properly introduce themselves. Being that you followed me home last night and I have sensed you even before that, it is obvious that you already know who I am so I see no need in introducing myself to you. Besides, my mother always told me not to accept rides from strangers."

Kagome just barely hid her smirk as she watched Glasses' jaw clench in annoyance as she sat down on the bench. Scarf looked amused but angry as he came forward to grab her arm and force her into the car… then hissed in pain as he quickly drew his hand away and looked at the burns that covered his palm.

"I would suggest all of you keep your hands to yourselves." She said coldly, without looking at any of them. "Those herbs that I used last night are quite potent. And if one were to bathe in those herbs and wash their clothes in them, those properties would absorb into their subjects without their potency diminishing in the least."

She heard a chuckle from Fedora as he sat down beside her but kept enough distance between them so that he wouldn't accidently touch her. "I am really starting to like you, Miko-chan," he told her, giving her a smile that Kagome wasn't too proud to admit, if only to herself, that it made him look sexy as sin. "My name is Laito Sakamaki, and these are my brothers: Ayato, Kanato, Reiji, Shu, and Subaru." He listed off as he pointed to all of the brothers.

"A pleasure," Kagome said coldly although she was glad to be able to use their names instead of calling them things like 'Fedora' and 'Glasses.' "I would suggest moving you car. You're in a no parking zone, you'll get a ticket."

Laito chuckled, but no one moved. "Now that we've been introduced and, as you said, we need to move our car, you have no reason not to accept a ride from us."

"You mean besides the fact that I don't want to and I don't trust any of you?"

"So cruel, Miko-chan. How can you not trust us if you haven't even taken the time to know us?"

"Because I don't trust those who hunt me like prey." She said, finally turning to look at Laito and pin him with a glare.

"As you so clearly established last night, you are anything but prey. And what's the harm in us giving you a ride to school? They are expecting you and us there, so it would be foolish to take you anywhere else. You've already proven that we are unable to touch you or harm you. And accepting our generosity will give all of us a chance to speak privately."

He was trying to manipulate her, she knew it. But at the same time, this would allow her the chance to figure out what they were and what they wanted from her. Trying to speak with them at school was a bad idea since anyone could walk in on the conversation. Speaking with them at her home or their home was definitely out of the question. This was probably the best chance she had to find answers.

"Do I have your word that you will take me directly to school, will release me when we arrive, and not make any attempts to harm me along the way?" She chanced, looking the dark haired vampire, Reiji, in the eye.

Reiji gave her a nod. "You have our word. We simply want the opportunity to speak with you in private."

A large part of her was calling her crazy for even considering their offer, but the other part knew that she needed to gather information about these boys if she were to properly ward them off. So she stood from the bench and approached the limousine. The brothers wisely gave her a wide berth as to avoid touching her as she situated herself on the seat closest to the door but allowed enough room for all of them to climb past her while Ayato sat beside her. She tried to ignore the feeling of dread as the door closed behind them and she found herself completely isolated with six predators.

As the limo pulled away from the curb, Kagome started asking questions. "So, why the interest in me?"

"You are something different and powerful, so we were curious." Laito told her. "Then I found out just how powerful you were and we decided that we wanted you for ourselves."

"Nothing good ever comes to those who want to control my powers." She told them matter-of-factly.

"It's not your power that we want, birdie. We want you." Ayato told her.

"I belong to no one but myself." She said, her voice become even colder than before.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Kanato growled at her.

"It's my right." Kagome said as she looked at the violet haired boy who was still holding his teddy bear. "I will choose my own path in life and I refuse to let anyone take that from me."

"Since this line of conversation is leading us nowhere, I must ask you; how did you know that we were different? Miko are not meant to be as powerful as what you have displayed." Reiji asked her.

"That's because there aren't any as powerful as I am. Not anymore, at least. I was able to sense your auras and could tell that you were different. Granted, I've never come across beings like you before and have had no luck figuring out what you are."

"Oh, Miko-chan has never met a vampire before. That's surprising." Laito said as he tilted his hat at her. It drew her attention and she didn't miss the gleam in his feline green eyes.

What he said surprised her. In all her time in the Feudal Era, she'd never come across a vampire before. The bat youkai she'd met drank blood like vampires, but were quite different from the vampires in front of her. In all honesty, she'd believed that true vampires were pure fiction or a type of youkai that she hadn't come across yet. Since they had been effected by her talismans and herbs, she was pretty sure it was the ladder.

"Knowing what you are doesn't change anything." Kagome said as she finally wrapped her head around the fact that vampires were real and she was in a limo with six of them. "You claim that you're not interested in my powers. If I'm to believe that, as well as your claim to be vampires, then I can only assume that you desire my blood and I refuse to be your blood bag. And if you were to try to take my blood by force, I will simply fight you off like I did last night. So, if that is all, I believe we are done here."

The vampires were surprisingly silent as they continued their journey to school. Upon arrival, Kagome was ready to get out of the car but found the door locked. She turned to glare at Reiji since he had been the one to assure that he would let her go. "Unlock the door, please."

"One final thing before you leave. You have mentioned coming across beings that were different from us, correct?" Reiji asked her.

"Yes, they were youkai." She confirmed.

"Then I am sure that you are aware of their feeding habits as well. I cannot say for sure how similar our habits are to theirs, but I can assure you that we do need to feed on human blood. We have been without a steady source for some time now and have become quite thirsty. If we were to go on a normal hunt, only the satisfaction of a kill would quench our thirst; abet only for a certain period of time. Someone of your power and potency, on the other hand, would be able to quench our thirst without the need for a kill. You would even be able to sustain the six of us with ease. You stated last night that you have had your fill of battle, tragedy, and loss. Would you be willing to allow others to be sacrificed so that you can maintain your own selfish desires?"

"You call me selfish when it's all of you trying to force your desires on me? That's bull, and you know it." She snapped at him, failing to keep her temper down.

"It is a simple fact. We must feed and if we cannot have you, we must obtain it through other means."

"I could just kill all of you to keep you from killing innocent people," she told them, her voice little more than a growl as her teeth ground together.

"That would be a pointless endeavor." Reiji said dismissively. "Even with your powers, you are only human and cannot be in six places at once. And I highly doubt that you would be able to track us so easily without being detected by us, in which case we shall just avoid you."

She didn't even bother hiding her anger any more as she glared at the vampire. "You're right, I can't be in six places at one time. But I could easily purify all of you right here and now before you could harm anyone else."

Then she blinked and all of them had disappeared from sight; the door handle that she had been holding was unlocked. Stepping out of the limo, she wasn't sure if she was surprised to see the six of them standing outside and looking at her smugly.

"You wouldn't be able to move fast enough," Ayato grinned at her, showing off his fangs. "And even if you coated yourself in those herbs of yours every day, we'd find an opening and break your neck before you could do anything."

"You can't escape us, Miko-chan. That's just the way things are now. It would be easier for you to give in and accept your fate."

Still defiant, Kagome continued to glare at them as she took a few steps away from the limo to draw closer to the vampires, she didn't want to be overheard by the surrounding humans. "There's something else to this. If it was just about blood, you could have chosen anyone before you came across me. What is the _real_ reason you want me?" She demanded.

Reiji, deciding that keeping the truth from her was pointless, told her. "Human females that are exposed to us over time are known as brides, they have the potential of becoming vampires and bearing the next generation. However, the Awakening is hard on the human body and most die. With your powers, we suspect that you will be strong enough to survive."

She honestly didn't know what to say to that. In a way, she believed him. It had been normal practice in the Feudal Era for male youkai to seek out the strongest females to have their young. And if human females had to go through this Awakening process, it would make sense for vampires to also look for strong females that would survive the transformation.

"You do realize that what you're asking from me may be physically impossible. My powers would probably keep me human so there is little chance that I could become a vampire." Kagome told them, hoping that this information would make a difference.

"That is a possibility, but doubtful." Shu said dismissively.

"We are pureblood vampires and our natural influence for the Awakening is much stronger than most. That is exactly why we need a stronger human, Miko-chan." Laito told her before giving her a wink.

Not knowing what else to say, Kagome stood between then in silence.

"You will give us your answer by the end of the night," Reiji soon told her before he and the brothers walked away.

It took everything Kagome had not to collapse into a heap and cry right there in front of the school. It was happening again. Fate had decided to turn her life upside down all over again and drop her into a nest of vampires this time.

What seemed even worse was that she already knew what she would decide. She could survive the situation that they were presenting her with, she had already survived much worse. And the idea of turning them down and not being able to save whatever poor soul that was unlucky enough to cross these vampires' paths… she knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Wiping away the stray tear that had escaped from her eyes, Kagome steadied her resolve and entered the school. She would be strong. She had to be. After all, she had nothing left to loose.

 **A/N: I decided that I didn't want to draw out bringing Kagome to the Sakamaki brothers anymore since that would slow down the story. Don't get me wrong, she's going to stay defiant the whole time but it's going to be fun coming up with the power plays between them.**

 **A/N2: I am so surprised by how well this story is being received. I thought with how few IYxDL stories there were, I would just be posting it for myself and maybe get a couple readers here or there. But it's really taking off and that makes me so happy!**

 **Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***I wonder what would happen if InuYasha fought against the Diabolik Lovers brothers? Hard to say for sure since I don't own either of them.**

 **General POV**

Kagome was hardly able to concentrate during her classes. She hated what was happening to her and wished that she could figure a way out of it… sort of…

Without meaning to, her thoughts drifted back to the time she spent in the Feudal Era; she thought of the adventures she'd had, the people she helped save, and the friends she'd left behind. Since the well had stopped working, her life had become admittedly boring and increasingly lonely. It was a rarity for her to come across anything similar to her old life; and when she did, it would inevitably try to kill her. These vampires showing up in her life were interesting, to say the least. It made her feel more alive than she had in a long time, although she doubted that the feeling was mutual.

She knew that these vampires didn't actually care about her and never would. They probably saw her almost the same way that InuYasha had, as a human with a certain talent that could be used. Something to play with and then discard when there was no longer a need for her. She couldn't stand the idea of that happening to her again.

"What are you thinking, Miko-chan?"

Kagome jumped slightly in her seat. She'd been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Laito approaching her, he was even sitting on the desk in front of her.

"Past betrayals and pain. Wondering if the six of you will do the same thing." She said absently.

"What kind of pain? I'm sure you'll find that we can be very accommodating in that way," he told her before making a show of running his tongue over his fangs.

"Which is exactly why I'm considering to take my chances to try and kill all of you. Even if I couldn't do it all at once and you did what you said you would and started hunting. What's to say that I wouldn't track all of you down when you're alone? After all, it is easier to kill a single vampire than an entire group."

Laito hummed at that but never stopped smiling at her. "An intriguing thought. But even if you did go that route, it would take a while to kill all of us. And if you were able to kill one of us every week, that would still be a minimum of 21 bodies. We would make sure that you knew about them every time, their blood would soak into those shrine steps of yours every morning."

Suppressing a shiver, Kagome did her best to act indifferent to his words even though it was tearing her up inside. "Some people would call that a minimal loss scenario. I kill the six of you, get to keep my freedom, and save countless others from your fangs in the future."

"But that's only _if_ you succeeded in killing us, Miko-chan. Accepting our offer is the best way to go, and you already know that."

An indignant snort escaped her before she muttered. "Yeah, right. Being used and discarded all over again. Every girl _dreams_ of having a life like that."

"Ah, I see. You have been scorned by a past lover." Just as Kagome was about to deny it, Laito leaned so close to her face that she had no choice but to lean back in her chair. "Don't worry, Miko-chan. We would never let you experience such a thing with us, we'd kill you before we let that happen."

If Kagome hadn't already been so well versed in the ways of youkai, she might have been terrified. But she knew better. If she were to translate what he was saying into human terms, he'd just promised her that they would never discard her as if she didn't matter. That they wanted her bad enough that the only way she would ever be rid of them is when she died. In a way, she found that comforting.

Unable to help herself, she chuckled and shook her head at him. "Such a romantic," she said before grabbing her bag, which held her dinner, and stood up to leave the room.

"You shall eat with us," Reiji stated behind her, announcing his presence.

"Someone needs to teach you the proper way of speaking to a lady. A gentleman is supposed to request to dine in the lady's company instead of demanding it." She told him, knowing that it would get under his skin, before turning to leave the room.

It didn't take her long to find her way up to the roof of the school. It was a nice night out and she could finally enjoy it since she wasn't preoccupied with trying to avoid the vampires. The six of them had followed her, and although none of them seemed interested in eating food she noticed them eyeing her neck. Seeing that made her _really_ glad that she'd taken that herbal bath before coming to school, it was probably the only thing that was keeping them from trying to taste her at that moment.

"So, what have you decided, birdie?" Ayato asked as he gave her devious grin.

"That depends on what you guys expect from me. Just telling me that I will be giving you my blood and possibly become a vampire to produce the next generation leaves out a lot of details." She countered.

"You will come home with us and be ours. We have a room for you." Kanato told her as he eyed her small bag of cookies.

"That would make it hard to take care of the shrine during the day," she mused out loud.

"Out of the question. To live with us means that you will have to live our lifestyle, and that does not include taking care of that filthy shrine." Reiji told her. He quickly realized that he should have kept that from her until she was moved in.

"Then, no deal. That shrine has been part of my family since the Feudal Era and it has significant meaning to me. Plus, I have responsibilities there that no one can do but me."

Subaru didn't like this conversation, it was annoying. "Who cares. If you refuse to come, we'll burn it down with you inside." He threatened.

The next moment, there was a blast of power that caused all of them to collapse. It had been a searing pain that had coated their skin and absorbed deep into their bodies, happening so fast that none of them had been able to stop it. When they looked to the miko, they were shocked to see that her body was practically glowing with a soft pink light as she stood from her place and looked down at them with seething hatred. In that moment, they came to realize just how powerful and dangerous this girl really was.

"Do not threaten my home." She said coldly, staring down at all of them. "I am the last protector of the Higurashi Shrine and the relics it keeps. If you dare to harm it in any way, then I will not only destroy you; I will erase you from existence." Kagome sent out another burst of her purification powers which had them withering in pain on the floor. "Consider this a warning, in more ways than one. If you are looking for a subservient female, then you will not find that in me. I am not a dog that will sit and bark on command, nor am I a piece of meat that you can gnaw at without thought or consideration. I am a human miko and I demand courtesy and respect."

Gathering up her bag and half eaten dinner, Kagome glared at all of them as she stepped over their prone bodies to reach the doors. "I believe we are done here. If I catch any of you feeding to kill, I will end you." Giving one final blast of her power to beat her message home, she opened the doors and left them behind.

It was close to five minutes before any of them could move without feeling extreme pain. Reiji was shocked, he had never thought that a human could possess such powers. It made no sense to him. He wanted to know how it was possible, but he would not find the answers without her.

Ayato was beyond pissed that she had gotten the drop on them. He also realized that she probably could have killed them right there but hadn't done it. Did she not see them as a threat? Did she pity them? Just thinking about that pissed him off.

Kanato, Shu, and Laito were surprised that she had been able to cause them so much pain without even moving. She seemed to do it simply by willing her own energy. Their thoughts automatically went to thoughts of her blood. Would it carry that power within it? Would it energize them or would it hurt them. They wanted to know.

Subaru glared at the door that she had escaped through, hating the fact that she had turned them down again. At the same time, he realized that he had screwed up when he had threatened to destroy her home. She had already told them that she hardly had anything left and that she would do what she had to in order to keep it. Still he growled as he stood up and stretched his body, amazed that her attack had caused them so much pain but had left no physical wounds.

"She is proving to be quite dangerous." Shu commented as he stood as well.

"We shall try to convince her again later. If she still denies us, then we shall kill her." Reiji said, matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like fun," Ayato grinned. He had a feeling that if they did fight her, not all of them would make it out alive. He wanted to see what she would do if she fought them full out. Who would she be able to kill? Who would be the lucky one to get the drop on her and take her life? He wanted it to be him. To be the one that caused those pretty blue eyes to dim as he drained her life away.

"I want to keep her," Kanato whined.

"Yes, killing her would be such a waste. Power such as hers mixed with our bloodlines, we would be unstoppable," Laito mused, lust in his eyes. The more their little Miko-chan fought and denied them, the more appealing she became. "Perhaps, if we treated her as a vampire instead of a human, we might get somewhere with her."

 **~oOo~**

Kagome felt like she was about to have a panic attack. She hadn't meant to loose her composure and lash out with her powers, but they had threatened her home. And it wasn't only that she was protecting the well and the God's Tree; she was protecting the pictures of her mom, her grandpa's old stories, and Souta's soccer trophies. These things meant the world to her. They were all she had left of the happy life she once lived.

Much to her relief, the vampires kept their distance from her for the rest of the school night. They were waiting for her outside but she simply glared at them before continuing her walk to the bus stop, only to see it pulling away from the curb before she arrived. Huffing in annoyance, she decided to walk rather than wait an hour for the last bus to arrive.

She hadn't gone far when she sensed one of their auras appear beside her. Glancing over, she saw that it was Kanato. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little guilty for hurting him with her powers earlier since he hadn't done anything. Remembering the way he had eyed her cookies earlier, she pulled the small bag from her larger one and offered it to him. "Would you like some? They're chocolate chip and I made them from scratch."

"Are you going to poison me?" He asked her, giving her a creepy smile.

Rolling her eyes, she reached into the bag to pull out one of the cookies and began eating it. A second later, the bag disappeared from her hand and Kanato was eating the cookies, seeming to enjoy them.

"I like sweet things," he told her, smiling that creepy smile again but with cookie crumbs at the corners of his mouth.

"So do I. Salty things are good too, but they taste best when mixed with sweet things."

"Like salty skin and sweet blood. Yes, that is the best. Isn't it, Teddy?"

Kagome chose not to react to that comment. The way he said it coupled with the shy, contemplative look on his face was just too much for her and it took a lot of effort not to shudder.

"Why don't you want to be with us? Do we scare you?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Sometimes you do, but not a lot. I've seen a lot scarier things than you and your brothers."

"Then why?"

It took a lot more thinking to answer that question. She wanted him to understand what she was feeling but knew that human feelings were different from that of youkai. Then she inclined her head to the stuffed bear he was holding. "What would you do if someone threatened to destroy Teddy to force you to do something you didn't want to do?"

The look he gave her… that was scary! He looked ready to rip her throat out just for mentioning the idea.

"I feel the same way about my shrine as you do about Teddy-"

"Don't talk about him like you know him!" Kanato yelled at her, his outburst taking her by surprise and causing her to stop walking. "You think you're so smart and powerful, but you're just a pathetic human! I could crush you in a second!"

She didn't dare try to tell him to calm down, she could tell that would only set him off even worse. Instead, she just stood there while he ranted at her. It wasn't a submission, she refused to do that, but the fact that she didn't fight him seemed to be enough that he eventually calmed down. Once he had, she started walking again, not looking at him.

"They're going to kill you."

She stopped but didn't look at him.

"If you don't come with us, we will have to kill you because they think you're dangerous." That made her chuckle and Kanato tilt his head in curiosity.

"So it's 'join us or die,' huh? Not the first time I've heard that and it probably won't be the last. But what's more appealing, do you think? Being forced to live a life where everyone tries to control me or dying to be free?"

She didn't wait for him to respond. She just started walking again, eager to get home and rest.

Kanato's aura was soon rushing away and she could sense another one ahead of her. When she saw the lean body with short red hair leaning against a phone poll ahead of her, she knew it was Ayato. Kagome didn't even break stride as she walked past him and he soon fell into step beside her.

"I'm looking forward to your final decision," he told her. She didn't even bother to ask why since she knew he would tell her a moment later. He didn't disappoint. "If you choose to come with us, we get to feast on you as much as we want. Turn us down and it will still happen, but I'm curious to see how many of us you take out before I kill you."

"And what's to say that you won't be the first one to die?" She pondered out loud. "From my experience, it's cocky bastards like you who rush head first into battle, get injured the most, get angry if someone else steps into their fight to save their ass, and then end up dying anyway because they did something stupid. And I can't say if the loyalty your brothers have for you is stronger than I've seen other youkai kin have for each other. But I think if it came down to letting you die in order to kill me, they'd probably let you die."

Kagome was watching him out of the corner of her eye the entire time she spoke and saw his expression become angrier and angrier. She didn't want to admit it, but teasing him like this reminded her of the good times when she would tease InuYasha. His expression was pretty similar and she found it entertaining.

"It would be a mistake to underestimate us." He finally said.

"Just like it was your mistake to underestimate me? I can sense how powerful all of you are, so I know what I'm up against. I also realize that I'll probably die, but that doesn't scare me anymore."

Ayato couldn't help but stare at her. She hadn't lied, he could tell. It was a rare human that was somewhat sane and didn't fear death. That being the case, he had to ask. "Then what is it that scares you, birdie?"

"Nothing that any of you could do to me," was all she said as she kept walking, leaving him behind in a stunned silence.

It was Laito and Shu that joined her next, one walking on each side of her. She noticed that the blonde as looking up at the sky and she couldn't help but look as well. Although it was a clear night, the street lights made it difficult so see the stars. What she could see, she was very familiar with.

"Do you know about the constellations?" She asked him.

"No, it's too annoying to try and remember them all."

"It's not if you only memorize the ones that interest you." Then she pointed to a constellation close to the horizon. "Like that one, Aries the Ram, five stars in a simple 'V' shape. Doesn't seem like much but a lot of people put a lot of stock in it."

To her surprise, since Shu didn't seem like the type to react to anything, he actually looked and made a "huh" sound as if he did actually find it interesting. This made Laito chuckle beside her and she turned her head to shoot him an annoyed look.

"You say that you want nothing to do with us, yet you lead us on in so many ways. You're quite the tease, Miko-chan."

She scoffed at that. "I think you're mistaken. It's not that I'm a tease, the six of you are just stalkers. You chase after me, I tell you to leave and you come after me again. There is no leading there, I just want to live my life the way I want to."

"You say that, but you enjoy having us around," he said in a low voice. Kagome wished that she could say he was wrong, but she'd be lying if she had. She'd been alone for so long and having them around her like this made that feeling go away. "Oh ho, so you don't deny it. We would keep you company in a lot of different ways if you came with us."

"I won't abandon my shrine or let any of you harm it," she said firmly.

"I wouldn't expect you to. But we don't like our pets to go wandering around without a leash. If it's only the shrine holding you back, I can think of a few ways we could accommodate that."

Kagome saw his charming smile and knew right away not to trust it. Instead, she said "I have a feeling that any 'accommodations' you might make would cost me more than I'm willing to pay."

He laughed at that. "You're probably right, but you just may enjoy it. You are light and strength and we are all clamoring for the chance to break you down and make you ours. If you agreed to come with us without a fight, we might have someone take care of your little shrine."

Not knowing how to respond to that, she kept walking. They had reached her usual bus stop and she only had to deal with all of them a little while longer before she got within the confines of her barrier and left them behind. If she were to be honest with herself, having other people around to help at the shrine would be a godsend. Between night school, taking care of herself and taking care of the shrine; she was absolutely exhausted. Debt collectors had already cleaned out her family's savings and she was living on the razor thin profits from the shrine. She could have sold the shrine to give herself some financial stability and just lived in an apartment since she didn't need all the room in her large, empty house. But she knew that she'd never forgive herself if she did that.

"Peaked your interest, didn't I, Miko-chan?"

"Like I said, it would cost me more than I would gain." She replied, hoping that he wouldn't realize that she hadn't denied his claim but knowing that he had.

She could sense the other four waiting for them at the top of the shrine steps, just outside of the barrier. She quickly noticed the look in Subaru's eyes, it was a look similar to one that she had seen in InuYasha's more times than she could count. It was a guilty, apologetic, but angry look that said he was sorry but wouldn't say it out loud. Kagome made eye contact with him and gave him a nod, catching him by surprise, but he nodded back.

Reiji looked at her with an annoyed expression as he started to speak. "If this pathetic place is the thing that is holding you, we shall see it taken care of. That being said, you and your belongings shall be moved to our manor so that we may begin the process of the Awakening and have access to your blood."

Kagome glared at him again. She hated being told what to do and she was pretty sure that he was doing this on purpose. "Do not give me orders as though I'm your servant. If you expect me to give you a proper, well thought out answer then you will have to wait until tomorrow night. You can pick me up for school at the bottom of the shrine steps and I will give you my answer then. But for now, I will wish all of you a good night." They didn't stop her from entering the barrier. She was grateful for that.

Reiji was annoyed that she hadn't answered him right away and that he would have to wait until the following evening to receive the answer that he knew they would get. But he would let that slide for now. The triplets smiled at each other as the brothers disappeared to head home to the manor and ready a room for her. She would be joining them soon, one way or the other.

 **A/N: I don't know where the walking home together idea came from, but I'm glad I did it. I tried to make sure that none of the characters acted OOC, but I think I might have messed up and made them too docile. Oh well, it was needed to get her to agree of her own free will and I don't think I did too terribly.**

 **Until next time, Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**

 **A/N 2: It will be a little while before I post the next chapter. I guess you can say that I'll be doing on-site research in Romania! Will get back to this story after I return to the US. Wish me luck! Hopefully, I won't be mauled by a rogue vampire, werewolf, or zombie!**


	5. Chapter 5

***InuYasha and Diabolik Lovers could never be owned by me. I would combine them into one anime and they would end up killing each other.**

 **General POV**

Kagome had already packed her bags by the time she was heading to school the next night. She knew that they would be insistent on her moving into their manor right away and she didn't want to deal with them trying to boss her around in that respect. She had been tempted to take another herbal bath rather than a normal one, but she wanted to ask something else from them and she would be less likely to get her way if she was burning them every time they touched her.

When she went down the steps, their limo was waiting for her and Ayato was standing outside the open car door. "You're late, birdie."

"No, you're early," she smirked at him before climbing into the limo without hesitation. He followed her inside a second later and ended up sitting next to him as they pulled away from the curb.

They were all staring at her when Reiji began to speak. "You have come to your senses and decided to come with us."

"It could be argued that I've lost my senses and decided to accept your offer to provide assistance with my shrine in exchange for my becoming your prospective bride and seeing if I can even go through the Awakening." Kagome countered easily. "So long as you keep your word and make sure that it is properly taken care of, and that none of you will hunt innocent people while I am providing you my blood, I've decided that this was the best option."

"So Miko-chan likes us after all," Laito smiled at her.

Ayato subtly, and carefully, brushed his fingers across her shoulder as he draped his arm behind her. When he wasn't burned like the last time, he roughly pulled her body against his. Kagome gasped in surprise and then froze as the red headed vampire ran the tip of his tongue along the column of her throat.

"Hmm, you taste good, birdie." Ayato whispered in her ear a moment before she felt the tips of his fangs lightly scrape against her skin.

"How many times have I told you to keep such activities private?" Reiji said forcefully.

Ayato snarled at him but released Kagome. "Shut up! It's been forever since we've fed well and I'm thirsty!"

"Always thinking of yourself first," Laito smirked at his brother. "But you forget that Shu, Reiji and I saw her first. That means that we have claim before you."

"Like hell! The first bite is going to belong to Yours Truly."

As the vampires continued to argue amongst themselves, Kagome couldn't help but look to Shu, Subaru, and Reiji and roll her eyes at the argument; which continued the entire way to school without any of them getting so much as a drop of her blood. The argument reminded her of the way youkai would attempt to establish territory and dominance, something that she was very familiar with and found comforting.

In class, she was about to sit in her usual seat when Laito took her bag and her arm, escorting her to his seat in the back corner of the room before sitting down beside her. Not seeing the point in arguing, she let him lead her and sat quietly while paying attention to the lesson. She also noticed the miffed looks that Shu and Reiji gave them and quickly surmised that they didn't like how Laito was attempting to stake his claim on her by seating her next to him and away from his brothers.

Dinner time saw her back on the roof with the vampires surrounding her again. She didn't know what was safe to talk about since all of them seemed a bit volatile at the moment, so she kept silent as she ate. When she saw Kanato eyeing her cookies again, she pulled two out for herself and tossed him the bag with the remaining two. He easily caught it and gave her that innocent, creepy smile of his before he started eating them.

After the rest of their classes were finished, they all went out to the limo to take them back to the shrine so Kagome could get her bags and return with them to the manor. As they walked, she noticed how they were positioned around her, as if they were surrounding her and it made her smile. This was a formation that she had seen before when youkai packs were protecting something precious to them and it made her feel wanted for the first time in a long time.

When they got to the shrine, she jogged up the steps ahead of them to get herself into position. When all of them arrived at the edge of the barrier, she made a point of looking at all of them before saying a prayer and removing two of the key talismans. Subaru was the first to reach out his hand to test it, then step across the line where the barrier had been to show the others that it was safe to cross.

"I've just got to grab two bags. I shouldn't…" her words trailed off as she felt an intense dark aura approaching quickly and looked towards it. The brothers must have sensed it too since they all looked the same direction and snarled.

"Do you recognize the scent? Is it an enemy you know?" She asked quickly.

"No." One of them said, she didn't catch who.

"Then this one's probably for me," Kagome muttered under her breath before running into her house only to come out a moment later holding a bow and with a quiver of arrows on her back. "This isn't a threat, but unless all of you want to risk accidentally being purified I'd suggest you keep your distance during this fight."

"You think you'll be able to take that thing on? Are you stupid?" Ayato yelled at her, but she noticed that he had heeded her warning and backed away from her.

She took a deep breath as she reached out with her powers to try to identify what was coming at her. It didn't take more than a moment to recognize the dark priestess and suppress the shudder that went up her back. "That's exactly what I think, and don't call me stupid. I've already fought this woman a couple times before. She was no match for me back then, but it does feel like her powers have increased a little."

The brothers looked on with surprise. It wasn't often, even in the vampire world, that they would see a female strap on a weapon and stand tall on a battlefield to face an enemy. Female vampires were better known for seducing and bending others to their will and have someone else do their dirty work for them. Much like Cordelia had attempted to do with their uncle.

But from what little they knew of Kagome, it shouldn't have been a surprise that she was different. Subaru could see the determination in her eyes and felt in awe of it. Reiji was actually looking forward to observing the coming battle so he could gather more information on their latest bride. Ayato wanted to push her back and stand before her as proof that he was strong enough to protect her. Shu and Kanato both thought that whatever was about to happen would be entertaining. And Laito thought that seeing their new bride decked out in weapons and ready to go into battle was a serious turn on.

A moment later, a young looking silver haired woman wearing traditional priestess clothes in dark colors strolled out from behind one of the buildings and smiled at Kagome. The snake that wound itself around her body looked at all of them, flicking its tongue out to test the air before hissing as it identified them as a threat. But its mistress didn't even spare the vampires a glance.

The brothers could tell that this woman was like them but not. She was much older than she appeared, centuries old even, but she was not a vampire. The power they felt coming off of her was also similar to Kagome's but the opposite, total darkness where their bride's power was pure.

"It's been a while, Tsubaki." Kagome said as she looked at the dark priestess that she hadn't seen since the Feudal Era.

"Indeed, it has. I'd have thought you would have died long ago, but then both of us are still here. What naughty things have you done so stay so young?" She inquired, giving Kagome a peevish look.

"I've done nothing. But I can see you're still up to your old tricks."

"One does what one has to do to survive," Tsubaki said absently as she stroked her snake under his chin. "Especially since I discovered that I cannot die."

"What?" Kagome gasped.

"It would seem that the curse I placed on you still lingers ever-so-slightly in your essence. So long as you live, I cannot die."

"Congratulations, Tsubaki. You finally got your eternal life, youth and beauty; just like you wanted." Kagome commented, barely containing the urge to applaud the evil priestess.

To her surprise, her expression fell. "One would think that, until having to live on their own for over five centuries while the world changes into something that no longer makes sense." Then her expression turned harsh again. "That is why I will not let you live."

Kagome might have felt sympathy for the woman, but this entire situation was that of her own making and she was not about to let herself be killed. "We've done this song and dance before, Tsubaki. You know that you can't beat me."

"Except I can," the dark priestess smiled at her. "You can fight me all you like but you won't be able to deal the final blow because my body simply won't accept it. So you will wear yourself out trying to kill me. Then I will simply kill you since I can tell you still hold your human frailty. You will die tonight and I along with you like I should have been able to do centuries ago."

The brothers listened in with great interest and confusion. They had been right in thinking that the dark priestess was old, but what about Kagome? They could tell that she was human, abet an extraordinary one, so how could this woman claim that she had known Kagome for centuries? They also noticed that Kagome had not corrected her.

"I'll explain this to you later," she called out to them, probably sensing their line of thought before turning her attention back to her opponent. "Perhaps you're right and part of that curse you put on me still lingers. If that's the case, maybe all you need is for me to actually kill you this time so you can find peace."

Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and took aim at the dark priestess who had started laughing. "Go ahead, I'll even give you the first shot!"

The vampires watched with fascination as the arrow Kagome had notched began to glow with her powers a moment before she released it. It hit the priestess dead in the chest and caused the woman to double over in pain for a long moment before pulling the arrow from her body. Then she was chuckling again. "That hurt much more than I thought it would, but I was right. You don't have the power to kill me."

Kagome looked on, completely shocked that the arrow had failed to kill her. _Maybe she's telling the truth. What if the only way for her to die is by killing me?_ Her senses came on high alert as black-purple energy began swirling around Tsubaki's hands and shot at her in spheres.

The brothers were barely able to hold themselves back as the first energy sphere exploded in the place Kagome had been standing and they hadn't seen her even try to dodge. Then the dust cleared and they could only stare when they saw her standing in the exact same place that she had been and surrounded by a barrier of her own power.

"So, you've learned some new tricks over the past five hundred years. Good, otherwise this might be disappointing," Tsubaki laughed as she sent another energy sphere into Kagome's barrier. It didn't even make the purifying miko flinch.

"It might have been over five hundred years for you, but it's only been about three years for me. I'm surprised you never figured it out. After all, you were playing around in my head for close to two days when you cursed me." Kagome taunted as she notched another arrow and fired it at Tsubaki. The dark priestess tried to dodge it that time, but the arrow completely disappeared from sight for a moment before reappearing directly in front of her and lodging in her stomach, causing the woman to scream out in pain as she collapsed to her knees. "I will admit that you're powerful, Tsubaki. You always were. Which means that it will probably take more than those two arrows to kill you. Since you came here with the intent of ending your existence, I will do that for you, but I will not let mine end with you."

The woman screamed in anguish as she threw multiple energy spheres at Kagome at the same time. She dodged this time, jumping back and left to avoid the attack before releasing another arrow which ended up in her shoulder. This time, the dark priestess coughed up a mouthful of blood as she watched Kagome stand tall before her.

It was because Tsubaki was looking at her that she saw the slight smile on her face. Then she realized that the snake wasn't there.

"Left!" Subaru yelled.

She turned her head fast to see the snake charging at her with its mouth open, ready to bite her. Kagome quickly swung up her bow to hit the familiar in the head. The snake's power reversed and returned to its mistress, but Tsubaki blasted the snake with her powers before it could enter her through her eye just as it had done before.

"Why won't you just die?" The dark priestess screamed as she stood again, glaring at Kagome. "I have tried to kill you again and again and you just won't die! I have cursed you, sent other priestesses after you and your friends. I've even tried to take you out in a modern sense, but you just won't die!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'modern sense?'" Kagome asked in confusion.

A look of insane glee suddenly filled Tsubaki's eyes as she started to laugh. "What? Don't tell me that you still haven't figured it out! Oh, this is just too good! You really are pathetic! That hanyou was right when he called yo- AH!"

Kagome cut off the woman's rant with an arrow to her knee, knowing that the pain would be excruciating as the woman went sprawling to the ground again. "If you're only going to ramble about useless things, then just shut up!"

"Oh, so you consider what happened to your family to be useless?" She smiled as blood dribbled from her mouth and down her chin. The way she had said that gave Kagome pause. This made the dark priestess smile wider as she kept going. "Didn't you ever think it was strange that they never found the car that struck you family's car? That the authorities weren't even able to decipher anything about the other vehicle that might have hit them? Or even why no one reported seeing the accident or their car on such a busy road?"

Kagome's mouth went dry as she stared down at Tsubaki and her grip on her bow tightened until she swore that she could hear the wood begin to crack. _No… It's not possible. I was supposed to be in that car but I had a fever so Mom told me to stay home. And the police had said it was strange that no one had reported seeing their car flipped on the side of the road until after all of them had already died._ "You didn't…"

Tsubaki started laughing even harder than she had before. "Believe what you want, but it doesn't change anything. Hell, I consider my last attempt to be the kindest thing I could have done since you would have died with your family rather than alone and unwanted," she told her as she struggled to her feet. "But then, maybe that's what's left of the curse. Being used and abandoned for the rest of your existence so that the feeling of being alone will always be there. Everytime you think you might have found someone who loves you, they will use you or compare you to the memory of someone else, just like InuYasha did with Kikyo."

Upon hearing that name spoken out loud, Kagome screamed and rushed forward to beat the daylights out of the dark priestess. What she didn't see, but the vampires did, was the dagger that Tsubaki had pulled from a sheath at her back.

Before their bride could reach the dark priestess, Reiji was restraining Kagome while Subaru and Ayato had disarmed and restrained Tsubaki. The miko struggled against the vampire's hold to get free and destroy the woman that had killed her family, but he was too strong.

"Do not allow this vermin's words to affect you in such a way, it is unbecoming of our prospective bride," Reiji told Kagome, trying to distract her from her rage.

"Let me go! She needs to die! I need to kill her!" Kagome screamed.

"Then allow us to help, Miko-chan." Laito told her before shifting his cold, green eyes to the dark priestess. "You believe that your curse still lingers in her essence and that is why you can't die. Well, then there is a very simple solution to all of this," he said causing Tsubaki to halt her struggles and glare at the red headed vampire.

"You see," Reiji continued, his cold red eyes looking past Kagome to glare at the dark priestess. "The powers of a pureblood vampire have the ability to completely take over a new host, which is why prolonged exposure to us will eventually cause a human to go through the Awakening. But the first exposure is always the most jarring to the system, which is why the host will always lose consciousness that first time. Anything impure or unnatural that might be clinging to them is destroyed. Which means that the remnants of such a pitiful curse should be destroyed after the first bite."

Kagome noticed Tsubaki's struggles increase at the same time she felt Reiji's breath tickle her neck and realized that she was trying to stop the vampire. Deciding that this was as good a time to test her trust for the vampires she had promised herself to just earlier that night, she tilted her head to the side and exposed her neck to the vampire that was holding her from behind, giving him permission.

The vampire needed no more prompting as he lightly ran his tongue over her skin before biting down on her neck. He felt her body tense at the initial pain of his bite but then he was swept away by the taste of raw power and purity of the blood that was filling his mouth. It was amazing and he couldn't help but suck greedily as her essence filled his mouth and body. He saw that Tsubaki was screaming in agony as her body began to wither and age in his brothers' holds until her body seemed to mummify and fall apart before they released her, but that was of little consequence to him. He also noticed Kagome start to waver in his hold before her legs gave out and she fell unconscious. He took one final draw of her blood before withdrawing his fangs from her neck and licking his mark to seal the wound.

His entire body was humming with power as he shifted her in his arms so he could hold her properly before looking at his brothers. One glance and he knew that they were angry that he had gotten the first taste of her powerful blood, and they were right to be. She tasted absolutely amazing. But they would have their chance since she had agreed to be theirs.

"Kanato, Subaru; deal with that corpse. Make sure that no traces of it can be found. Ayato, she said that she had prepared two bags inside, retrieve them. The sooner we bring her to the manor the better. I have questions for her when she wakes up." Reiji instructed them. He then turned with Kagome still in his arms to take her back down to the limo, but saw Shu picking up the bow that she had dropped.

Once everyone was inside, he chose to ignore the glares he was receiving as he held the unconscious girl close to him. Her skin had become slightly pale due to the blood he had taken, but she was still beautiful. He couldn't wait to get her home and settled in. When she woke, he would have questions for her about what she had done and what she had discussed with the dark priestess. She was such a plethora of information and he wanted to know all of her secrets, even if he had to torture her to get them.

 **A/N: I wanted to really show how powerful Kagome was and, at the same time, explain what happened to her family. This seemed like a good way to do it, even if the reasoning behind Tsubaki's attack might not have made complete sense. But, now Kagome will be spending her time at the manor with the guys and the real fun can begin!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the fight! Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**

 **A/N 2: Bucharest was absolutely awesome, btw! Even got to check out Dracula's castle in the Carpathian Mountains and try some of the local grub. Was so worth the time and the money to go there and explore! I highly recommend it if you get the chance! Thank you all for being patient for the next chapter until I got home!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Diabolik Lovers and InuYasha are on different sides of the spectrum when it comes to romance, which I think might be one of the reasons why I don't own them.**

 **General POV**

Kagome groaned as she started entering the waking world. Her head hurt something terrible and her mouth was dry as a desert. She turned onto her side towards her nightstand to reach for the glass of water she always kept there, but found it to be missing. And not just the glass, but the entire night stand. Then she noticed how the bed she was on felt different than hers and started fully waking up.

Sitting up slowly, she found herself in a bedroom with a large, lilac purple canopy bed. There was a nightstand to her left with a bottle of cranberry juice waiting for her on a metal tray. She didn't hesitate to open the top and start drinking down the contents. After it was empty, she took a moment to look around the large room from where she sat on the bed.

This wasn't her house, she was sure of that. She didn't even remember coming into the room… That's right! I was attacked by Tsubaki and the guys stopped us from killing each other. But then Reiji drank my blood to break the hold that her curse had on me. I remember it seemed to work since her body aged and fell apart in front of me, but I don't remember anything after that. He did say that the first time being bitten was a shock to the system and that I would pass out, so they probably brought me back to their house after all that was done.

"About time you woke up."

Kagome couldn't help but gasp in surprise when she looked to see that Ayato was sitting on the foot of her bed, grinning at her.

"Blood loss make you tired, you know." She snapped at him.

"Well, you're awake now and Yours Truly is thirsty. Let me drink your blood." He said as he began crawling up the bed towards her.

Because they were in bed, and Kagome noticed with surprise that she was wearing her sleepers and she definitely didn't remember changing her clothes last night, she couldn't help but blush. "Hold on a second, I haven't even fully recovered from what Reiji took last night!"

"He shouldn't have gotten to you first anyway," he said, pushing her back down onto the mattress. "You chose this, so stop fighting me."

Kagome was tempted to burn him with her powers but held herself back. He was right, she had chosen this and she was well aware that vampires had to feed to survive. Ayato had even tried to feed from her yesterday but hadn't gotten the chance. Letting out a sigh, she turned her head a bit to allow him better access while telling him "Just don't take so much that I pass out. I need to be able to function enough so I can eat and replenish my fluids."

The vampire chuckled above her as he held her wrists in his hands and gave her neck and shoulder a lingering swipe with his tongue. "We'll see, birdie." Then he bit her hard on the shoulder, causing her to wince and scrunch up her face in pain.

Ayato was in heaven, if a beast like him could even go to such a place. His little birdie's blood was so powerful and sweet that it was making his head swim after only a few gulps. She was squirming ever-so-slightly beneath his larger frame, but not enough to cause her additional pain from his bite. That told him that she might have been in this type of situation before and knew what to do when a predator had it's fangs in her. He soon felt her breathing become labored as the lack of blood started to effect her body. Taking a final gulp, he removed his fangs from her skin before laving the wound with his tongue to close it.

"I can't believe it," he said as he stared down at his healing bite mark. "I didn't think blood this sweet and powerful existed."

When he sat up to look at her face, he saw that her eyes were closed as she gasped for breath. Her shirt stretched slightly across her ample chest with every breath she took, and his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to them. He grinned as he dipped his head so that his mouth rested in the sensitive area between her collar bone and the curve of her shoulder and began harshly sucking on her skin.

Kagome gasped, feeling his mouth on her skin and knowing his intensions this time had nothing to do with feeding. "Hey, stop that!" She protested weakly as she attempted to wrestle her wrists from the vampire's hold. He just chuckled at her pathetic attempts as he moved his mouth to a different part of her chest to leave another mark.

Realizing that there was no stopping him until he had finished, she huffed in annoyance before letting her head fall back onto the bed. She just hoped that he would ignore the slight scent of her arousal that was probably filling the room. It had been a very long time since someone had touched her like this and it had an effect on her, even if the act was more marking territory than it was giving pleasure.

When he finally stopped, Kagome stretched her neck to look down at one of the hickies he had given her and shook her head. "Reiji's the controlling one, Laito's the flirt, Shu's lazy and you're the possessive one. I can tell already."

It didn't surprise her when he grinned at that. "I'm allowed to be possessive of what belongs to Yours Truly."

"That remains to be seen," Kagome grumbled as she pushed him off of her so she could sit up. Her head spun slightly, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Some more fluids and a big meal and she would be fine. "Now get out, I need to get dressed."

"I don't have to got anywhere," Ayato smirked as he lounged across her sheet, earning an annoyed glare from her.

"If you don't leave, I'll tell Reiji just how rude and inappropriate you were being and suggest some interesting ways to punish you. I might even join in." That threat was a gamble and she knew it. But at the same time, Reiji still reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru and that youkai had always loved dealing out his punishments. If she was right, the dark haired vampire would be the same.

When the red head grumbled and picked himself up off her bed, she knew she had been right. "Hurry up then, we're eating in ten minutes before we go to school." Then he was gone.

Kagome waited a few moments before getting out of bed and moving to her new dresser to find her clothes. Her uniform, she noticed, had been cleaned and pressed to erase the remnants of last night's fight. She was glad for that as she quickly changed and headed out the door. She had a feeling that tardiness for meals would not be tolerated.

Ayato was waiting for her outside of her room to show her to the dining room, good thing since she didn't know the layout of the large manor yet. As they walked, Kagome noticed two rooms with serious looking locks and chains on them. One room seemed a bit foreboding, while she could detect a bit of sadness with the other room. Maybe it was because that room had a white rose laced into the chains along with a sliver rosary with a red gem. She was tempted to ask but held her tongue since she saw how Ayato was purposefully looking away from that door.

When they arrived at the dining room, Reiji and Laito were already there. The dark haired vampire gestured for her to sit in the chair across from him but Kagome didn't sit right away. Instead, she gave the vampire a challenging look as she stood beside the chair and waited. Reiji glared at her for a moment before rounding the table and pulling her chair out for her.

"Thank you very much, Reiji." She gave him a sweet, though triumphant, smile as she took her seat and he pushed in her chair. She didn't miss his look of annoyance as he walked back around the table to take his own seat again. By the time he sat down, everyone else was seated and the food was served.

Kagome ate with the strict table manners as her mother had taught her when she was a little girl but never enforced, knowing that Reiji was watching her and ready to pounce on her slightest mistake. She also saw that Laito, Ayato, and Kanato were observing the entire silent exchange with great amusement.

Reiji wasn't sure if he liked their new prospective bride or despised her. Every time he thought that he had a way to dig his claws into her and prove his dominance, she gave him that confident smile and used propriety to come out on top. Even while she ate, she did so with great precision and elegance that had been lacking with every other bride. She was doing exactly what he had always expected of the brides and he hated it.

"When we return from school, you shall tell us who that woman was and how you knew her." Reiji finally said, gaining her attention.

"Yes, I would like to know how she knew you from so long ago, Miko-chan." Laito agreed as he leaned closer to her.

"I'll be glad to tell you," Kagome smiled at them. "After all, I'll be expected to live with all of you until I either become a vampire or we discover that I can't be turned. And I'm pretty sure that the six of you will be the most likely to believe what I tell you."

"I'd like a story," Kanato smiled at her. "Does the story have a lot of blood and death in it?"

That question made her expression drop a bit but she still nodded. "It has a lot of that, including things that I'd rather not ever think about again. But learning about those things will help you understand me, so it is necessary to tell all of you."

Soon, they were finishing their meal and began walking out to the limo to go to school. Kagome walked a bit behind them to use her powers on herself and advance her body's blood production. Reiji noticed her using her powers and stopped to observe her. Her entire body glowed with her priestess powers for a moment before fading away as she began walking again. He could easily tell that her body and health were nearly back to normal despite being fed on by Ayato and himself.

"You just healed yourself."

She nodded in confirmation. "I learned to do that a long time ago. If I hadn't, my friends or I might have died of blood loss twenty times over. I can't do it all the time, but if I start using certain herbal treatments again you won't have to worry about my health as much."

Interesting, he thought as she walked past him. If that's the case, we will have much more fun with this bride than we have ever had before.

 **~oOo~**

Kagome was glad to be in school for once. Since she didn't need to worry about the shrine, her income, or bills at that moment, she could focus on her studies. She even noticed Reiji and Laito looking over her shoulder with surprised expressions; but then, they had done that while studying history so he was probably just as well versed as them since she had lived it just as they had.

On their way home, Kagome made it a point of bringing up the favor that she'd neglected to ask the day before, although it was more of a responsibility. "I will need to schedule a day once a week to visit the shrine and take care of my duties."

"No, the people we have hired are more than adequate to care for your shrine on a daily basis until you realize that it is a waste of time." Reiji countered.

She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the vampire. "Unless they have the ability to purify tainted objects and produce actual seals, I need to visit the shrine at least once a week. There are a lot of relics there that are very dangerous and can cause countless deaths if I do not reinforce them."

"It can't be that bad," Ayato said dismissively.

She turned her glare to him. "Oh, then I suppose that none of you heard about the incident with the Noh Mask from about three years ago? Over a hundred people were killed and their bodies were never recovered?"

All eyes turned to her in shock. Yes, they had heard of that incident and seen the devastation it had caused. They had also felt the great evil that had overtaken the area that night; it had been terrifying, even for them.

"Those are the types of relics that are kept at the Higurashi shrine because I am the only known person in all of Japan that can keep their evil in check when I am not able to fully destroy them." She explained further. "So unless you want something even more dangerous breaking out and then come to your home, since those things can sense my holy power and instinctively want to destroy me, you will allow me to go to the shrine at least once a week to keep them in check."

Everyone was quiet for a while, unsure of what to say to that.

"We would not let you go alone." Reiji finally said.

"That's fine," she smiled at him. "And whoever would come with me would just have to sit around for a few hours while I do my thing. Then we can come right back to the manor afterwards."

"Then I will accompany you. We can go on Sunday when we don't have school." Shu said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"That sounds perfect, Shu. Thank you!" She said, beaming at the eldest brother. Of course, she knew the only reason that he had agreed is because she said that he wouldn't have to do anything other than stay out of her way.

Laito watched the entire exchange before smiling to himself. When he had first tracked Kagome back to her home, he had believed that she would become their prey and they would eventually have fun breaking her. But now, as he watched her so easily manipulate his brothers and even himself into getting what she wanted, he couldn't help but be impressed. He couldn't remember a time when any of them had come across such a strong, capable female and he highly doubted that they ever would again. Oh, he still had hopes of finding some way to break her and force her to submit to him, but it would be a challenge. And such a challenge would make his victory all the more sweeter when she finally bent to his will.

He could see that Reiji was trying too hard since she was outwardly challenging him. Ayato had already staked his possessive marks on her skin, but she didn't appear to be fazed by them. Shu was attempting to be subtle by making her rely on him to get what she wanted, which he would be able to use to his advantage later. He wasn't sure what Kanato and Subaru's strategies were yet, but that didn't matter.

He already had a plan, but he couldn't act on it yet. He needed more time to observe his prey and find a weakness that he could exploit. Something pivotal and close to her heart that she would not be able to deny as he pushed against her until he forced a crack in her wall. He had some idea of what he could do to get under her skin if he were to go by what she had told him before, but he would wait a bit longer to confirm his theory. Just like Yui, he would find out everything about her and force her to bend to him. Laito knew he could do it, he just needed a little time.

 **A/N: This chapter took a bit longer to write because I kept hitting a wall over something that I wrote earlier and had to rework it. Luckily, I found a loophole and made it work. After that, I had a hard time uploading this chapter to the site and lost my cool, but it's all good now.**

 **Next chapter will probably be a quick one, but not going to say what will happen. Just wait and see! Warm-Fuzzies and don't forget to vote and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Maybe if I could prove that I'm a vampire or a miko, I could own Diabolik Lovers or InuYasha. But that would be giving away too many secrets, so I guess that's out.**

After returning to the manor, it had taken the better part of the rest of the night for Kagome to give the brothers a synopsis of her adventures down the well and into the Feudal Era. She told them about the well and the centipede demon that had pulled her in. How she had freed InuYasha from the tree and then ended up traveling across the countryside to collect the jewel shards. She even told them about her friends that she had met which traveling. The only thing she purposefully left out was half of the ending, but that was more because she didn't want to think about it instead of not wanting to tell them.

They had all been doubtful of whether she was telling the truth at many points, she could tell. But then she knew that they could tell when she was lying and then there were her powers, which left them little room to doubt her. Whenever they tried to ask questions, Reiji would give them a look that basically said that they would wait until she had finished. Then he would ask his own question a few moments later, something she found funny. Kagome did see the purpose of his restricting the others' questions and not his own since their questions would constantly diverge from what she was telling them and his would explain details that none of them were familiar with.

By the time dawn was just beginning to break, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Reiji, however, ordered her to eat before going to bed. She knew that he was being insistent due to the health of her blood rather than her actual well being, but it was hard to argue with him since she was actually hungry. And, much to Reiji's not-so-secret delight, she was even too tired to have their usual propriety battle and simply ate her meal in silence.

When they were finished, she was surprised when Subaru actually offered to escort her back to her room. Probably a good idea since she still wasn't familiar with the layout of the house and didn't want to get lost. The youngest brother hardly looked at her as he lead her back to her room. When she saw the chained room with the rose and the rosary, she couldn't help but stare and accidently stumbled into his back. He snarled at her, but it didn't really faze her.

"What's up with that room? It seems like there's a lot of sadness coming from there?" Kagome asked him, watching him as she did. Just like Ayato, he avoided looking at the room before he turned away from her and kept walking. She kept following him, glad that he still lead her to her room.

Kagome quickly noticed the hurt expression that he was trying to hide and was again reminded of InuYasha. He had always tried to hide himself away like this when someone he deeply cared about had died. She couldn't help but feel sorry for bringing it up. "Thank you, Subaru. And I'm sorry for asking about that room. I won't ask you again."

Turning to go into her room, she was taken by surprise when she was suddenly pinned to the wall beside her door while Subaru held her there by her arms. His breathing was a bit labored and he was looking at her feet.

"Wha-"

"Shut up!" He snapped, startling her. Then she was being pushed into her room where she fell onto her bed. When she looked up, the door to her room was closed and the white haired vampire was hovering over top of her. When she looked at his face, she easily recognized his hunger. He was fighting the beast inside of him for control and knew that if she said or did anything she could end up with her throat ripped out.

When he pulled on the collar of her shirt to expose her throat, she didn't even dare to scream. Instead, she turned her head and looked away from his face to show submission. He struck quickly but it didn't hurt as much as Ayato's bite. She felt his body shuddered as he drew her blood from her wound, but she could tell it wasn't out of pleasure. He was shaking from holding back his emotions. Unable to help herself, Kagome lifted her arms to embrace him; her left hand resting at his back while her right hand lightly stroked his hair.

Subaru wasn't sure what had come over him. One moment he had wanted to hurt her for making him remember Yui, the next moment he was feeding from her. Drawing back from his first bite, he took a much needed breath to calm his nerves before moving the collar of her shirt a bit more to bite her again. Her blood was beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. So strong with a hint of sweetness and spice; each draw making him feel more and more alive.

She didn't fight him, he noticed that almost right away. If he had to describe it, she was embracing him like a lover and it made him feel cherished instead of like the filthy creature he actually was.

He was soon withdrawing his fangs from her skin and sealing the wounds with his saliva, but he didn't pull away from her. _Just a few more seconds,_ he thought as she trailed her nails along his scalp and he breathed in her calming scent.

Kagome kept quiet, not wanting to break the trance she'd created for the two of them. She wasn't sure if it was his white hair or the way he kept acting like her former friend, but she could almost tell exactly where his mind was. He felt lost and alone in the world because he and his brothers had lost someone important to them, they probably even blamed themselves, which told her that the room probably belonged to a former bride.

When he sat up, Kagome found herself blushing from their position since he was straddling her legs and his arms were braced on either side of her head. His red eyes locked on hers and she actually forgot how to breathe for a moment; not because she was scared of him, but because he was so beautiful.

"Why didn't you fight me?"

She blinked at his question for a moment. "Because you were in pain."

"So you pity me? Is that it?"

"I learned a long time ago not to waste my time with pity," she told him, keeping his gaze the entire time. "What you do have is my sympathy. Whoever you lost must have meant a lot to you."

That made his lip curl as he looked away from her. "She never should have been here in the first place. She was weak and fragile, there was no way she'd survive with us. I told her that, but she didn't listen."

"You tried to protect her."

"I gave her the knife that killed her!" He yelled before punching the mattress next to her head. "That idiot! I told her to run but she didn't. Then she goes and kills herself to protect the rest of us."

Kagome never stopped watching his face as his expressions continued to change from annoyance, to guilt, to anger and then back to guilt. It surprised her to see how much he really was hurting and could only guess that the rest of the brothers must have felt the same way.

Knowing the risks, but not caring, Kagome reached up to cup Subaru's face between her palms so she could guide his face closer to hers. To her surprise, he didn't fight her but he did seem shocked when she gently kissed his cheek before releasing him.

"She might not have been as weak as you think." She told him, keeping her voice calm. "I can tell you from experience that it's really scary to come face to face with death when you're a human. And you wouldn't believe how much more terrifying it is when you know that you're leaving behind people you care about. But at the same time, doing something like that to protect the people you love, I know she wouldn't have any regrets."

Subaru couldn't help but stare at her, unsure if he should be angry or relieved by what she'd told him. He wanted to believe that what she said about Yui was the truth, but he wasn't sure if he could since the two of them were so different. "How could you know?" He growled at her.

"Because that's what I felt every time I thought I was about to die. I'd think to myself, 'This is it, there's no coming back from this one. I just hope that all of them will be safe because I love them so much.' If she died to protect all of you like you say she did, then she loved you and that's the reason why she chose to stay instead of running away when you told her to."

He couldn't say anything. He wanted to yell at her and say that she didn't know anything, but he couldn't deny it either. He still remembered what she'd said the moment before she'd thrust his knife into her own heart to protect them from Cordelia and their uncle. How, despite being scared of them, she had been willing to sacrifice herself to protect them. He also remembered when he saw her chest rise and fall for the last time and the sadness he'd felt. He had really hoped that she would live, but it just didn't happen.

His thoughts began to fog his mind even more, angering him, but then Kagome was sitting up to give him a hug. It was awkward due to the angle and so different from the way he would embrace his prey when he fed from them, but he couldn't deny that it felt good and helped to calm his mind. He stayed like that until she released him, and then he was off of her and the bed, standing next to the door.

The swiftness by which he moved coupled with the blood she'd lost made her head spin slightly. He didn't look at her as he opened the door, but then he paused. "Her name was Yui," was all he said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

 **~oOo~**

Reiji was going through the different texts in his library, looking for the particular ones that their latest bride might have been mentioned in. Like his brothers, he had been skeptical about most of what she had told them when they had returned home but there were certain things that could not be ignored. The dark priestess that they had met the night before being one of them and that fact that she held powers that had not been seen in centuries being another.

One of the texts he had already found confirmed that there had been a jewel known as the Shikon no Tama that had been shattered, the shards dispersing across the land. The same text had also told of an odd group that had gone in search of the shards consisting of an inu-hanyou, a monk, a demon hunter, a kitsune demon, a fire-neko demon, and a powerful purification miko. In another text he found had a drawing of the group, he couldn't deny that the priestess depicted in that drawing strongly resembled Kagome.

The last text he found was also enlightening since it mentioned some things that, if they were true, Kagome had failed to mention when telling them the tale. It told of the jewel finally being destroyed after defeating the spider-hanyou, but then the priestess was betrayed by the inu-hanyou that had been her protector and an undead priestess that had stolen part of her soul. The two attempted to kill her so the undead priestess could obtain the rest of her soul, but she escaped into the forest. No one ever saw her again and it was suspected that the inu-hanyou and the undead priestess succeeded in killing her. However, when the two of them returned to the village, the other four members of the group attacked the two for their betrayal and drove them away from the village, never to be seen again.

 _If what Kagome told us is true, she is very powerful and just barely escaped with her life._ He thought as he continued to read over the text in front of him. _It would also fit in with what she said that first night about being betrayed by the one she loved for someone that tried to kill her. I would even bet that the name of the woman he betrayed her for was "Kikyo" since she reacted so brashly when the dark priestess mentioned that name._

The dark haired vampire couldn't help but grin due to the information he had found. This was exactly what he needed to get the upper hand on their new bride so he could break her down. Soon, he would be able to twist her in whatever way he wanted as she submitted to him. Just the thought of her being pinned beneath him as she squirmed and cried excited him.

 _I will have you, priestess._

 **~oOo~**

Kagome stared at the faint sliver of light that had made its way between the thick curtains of her room. It was still hard for her to believe that she had agreed to become the bride to the six vampires that she was now living with. But at the same time, she didn't really regret it. Her family was gone, killed by Tsubaki in an effort to kill her. The well wasn't working anymore, and even if it was she had put enough seals on it to make sure that nothing would ever be able to come through it so long as she lived. Her friends from this era had drifted away from her over time and her friends in the Feudal Era were forever out of her reach.

She was so tired of feeling alone and unwanted. Even if these six vampires were only using her for her blood and possible breeding in the future, it didn't matter to her. But at the same time, it felt like at least Subaru needed her for more than just her blood. He had taken the comfort she offered and she was glad that it had helped him.

Turning onto her side, away from the light coming through the curtains, Kagome pulled the sheets up to her chin and curled up into a ball. Like Ayato had told her, this was the life she had chosen so she would live it as best as she could. She wasn't sure if that life would be centuries long as a vampire or a few months if she happened to die because of the Awakening. Either way, she wouldn't let that scare her.

 _For as long as I can, I'm going to enjoy the fact that there are people who want me around. Even if it's just for a little while, I'm glad that I'm not alone._

 **A/N: A pretty depressing chapter, I know, but I promise that it will get more interesting from here on. And I know that the whole InuYasha-betrays-Kagome-so-Kikyo-can-have-her-soul is a bit over played, but I'm using it anyway.**

 **Half the brothers have gotten their first bites in, who will be next? Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

***One of the reasons Diabolik Lovers and InuYasha can't be owned by the same person (me, for instance) is because they would either kill each other right away or do dirty things.**

When Kagome woke up the next night, she decided that it was time to explore the manor that she now called her home. She dressed in a pair of comfortable slacks and a button up shirt before putting on a pair of house slippers and leaving her room.

Though it was late in the day, it was early for her new housemates so she doubted that she would come across anyone for a while. First thing, she followed the hallway down to the room of the brothers' former bride. She saw that a new white rose had replaced the other one and bowed her head to give a prayer to the girl that had given her life to protect the brothers. _I wish I'd had the chance to meet you. Even if Subaru said you were weak and scared all the time, I have a feeling that you must have been brave too if you were able to live among them for an extended period of time._

She then made her way down to the kitchen to grab something to snack on while she explored. To her surprise, there were fresh peaches sitting in a bowl on the counter so she helped herself to one before continuing around the manor.

Many of the rooms appeared unused and forgotten while others seemed close to lived in. Other doors were locked and allowed no exploration. She eventually found a door that lead to a large garden and couldn't help but smile. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the garden was very well kept with multiple rose bushes and well placed paths.

She also found a small herb garden and couldn't help but kneel down to see what was growing. Kagome was easily able to identify all the herbs that were growing and was pleased to see that it had everything she needed to make the herbal remedy to replenish her blood and stay healthy. She was tempted to pick some so she could get started making it, but held back since the garden probably belonged to someone else.

It was a while before she went back inside. When she did, Kagome easily sensed that the others were beginning to stir and would be seeking her out. Deciding to go about her own business, she went back to the kitchen so she could bake some cookies. She had a craving for snickerdoodle cookies that could not be ignored and wanted to share them.

To her surprise, the brothers left her alone for a long time before Kanato appeared beside her in the kitchen. And he only appeared after she had pulled the first batch of cookies out of the oven and was eyeing them hungrily.

"Are those for me?" He asked, staring at the cookies.

"They're for everyone, but you can have the first one as soon as they're cool enough to eat," Kagome told him as she put the next pan full into the oven and set the timer before turning to prep the next batch. When she looked at the violet haired vampire again, she wasn't surprised to see that there were crumbs at the corners of his mouth and two cookies were already missing from the pan.

"These are terrible," he told her in a deadpan voice.

She was tempted to laugh at his boldfaced lie but held back. She knew that he must have liked them or else he wouldn't have been reaching for a third cookie. Instead, Kagome shrugged before picking up the pan and walking towards the garbage can.

"If that's the case, I'll throw these out so you won't feel obligated to eat them."

It didn't surprise her when the pan disappeared from her hands and ended up on the other side of the room in Kanato's possessive grip. "I will eat them."

"Are you sure? You did say that they were terrible."

"Don't patronize me!" He yelled at her before throwing the empty pan in her direction.

Dodging it easily, she couldn't help but be a little scared. Of all the brothers, she'd noticed that even though Subaru had a violent temper, Kanato's temper was more unpredictable and it set her on edge the most. When he growled at her, baring his fangs, Kagome was tempted to show submission to keep from getting hurt. But Kanato was the one that she refused to submit to since he would most likely rip her throat out if she did because of his lack of control.

It didn't surprise her when he attempted to strike at her, it was only because she was expecting it that she was able to dodge his first attack. She wasn't so lucky with the second one. He backhanded her and sent her flying into the counter. The impact was painful and she couldn't help but fall to the floor, but she'd taken worse hits in the past but it still hurt.

Then he was on her, his fangs giving her a vicious bite to the throat that had her body locking up in pain. She wanted to push him away but knew that she'd end up with her throat torn if she did. Instead, she forced her purification powers to seep into her blood to the point where it would burn him. Kanato shrieked as he jumped away from her, his one hand covering his mouth while the other gripped Teddy. The way he was glaring at her made her even more terrified than before.

"You burned me. You think I will let you get away with that?" Before she could move, he had his hand wrapped around her throat and her feet were off the ground. Kagome struggled to free herself, but the small vampire's grip was as strong as any demon she'd come across. It became even more terrifying when her vision began to blur from a lack of oxygen.

Just as she was about to flare her powers to force him to let her go, her body was wrenched away from Kanato's grip. She felt her skin of her throat open up even more as his nails dragged along her wound. Taking greed breaths, she was barely able to decipher the scene around her at first. Ayato and Laito were holding back an almost ravenous looking Kanato while Subaru held her close to himself and Reiji was looking on with displeasure.

"What problems have you decided to cause, Kagome?" Reiji said with annoyance.

She was just barely able to muster up a glare. "A proper gentleman would inquire about my well being and offer assistance before placing blame."

He sniffed indignantly before turning his glare to Kanato. "Control yourself. If she is expected to survive the Awakening, you cannot kill her beforehand."

"She burned me! She made her blood burn!" He yelled.

At the mention of blood, Kagome went into a coughing fit which sent a spattering of blood across the kitchen floor before her head spun and she slumped unconscious in Subaru's arms. Reiji hid his concern as he went over to strip the girl of her shirt. He appreciated the sight of her well developed breasts for a moment before his eyes focused on the large bruise forming on the right side of her rib cage.

"And did she do that before or after you nearly punctured her lung by breaking her ribs?" He asked coldly, receiving a growl in response. Straightening up, Reiji took the girl from his youngest brother and took her to his lab.

 **~oOo~**

Kagome slowly began to wake as she noticed how painful it was to breathe. She opened her eyes, quickly realizing that she was in an unfamiliar room and that one of the brothers was close by. Turning her head, she saw Reiji working at, what appeared to be, a lab station. With how much it hurt to breathe, she didn't want to risk talking and decided tapped the wooden part of the couch she was laying on, knowing full well that he would hear her.

He didn't turn to look at her, but she saw him pause his movements for a half-second before continuing his work. Since he seemed to be concentrating on something, she decided that his pause was good enough and she would wait for him to acknowledge her.

It was a relief that she didn't have to wait long. He approached her with a glass of dark blue looking liquid and helped her sit up. "Drink this."

She couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at him. Reiji seemed like the kind of person that would experiment on someone if he was interested in doing so. Kagome hoped that the look she gave him came across properly, asking if that was what he was doing.

Reiji didn't even seem offended as he forced her mouth open and forced the foul tasting liquid down her throat. "It would be moot to experiment on you when you are not at a proper state of health."

 _Hard to argue with that logic._ She thought as she swallowed the liquid. It made her feel like she was going to be sick, but she also noticed that in quickly numbed the pain in her ribs and she was breathing a little easier.

"Thank you, Reiji." She said before tilting her head, offering him the side of her throat that Kanato hadn't bitten.

His eyes glowed for a moment, but he didn't go after her throat. Instead, he took her right hand and lifted it to his mouth to bury his fangs in her wrist. He reveled at the fact that their bride was offering herself to him so freely in thanks for healing her. No bride had ever done so in the past and it kept his urge to cause her pain in check. Having consumed her blood only days before, he didn't take more than a few gulps before releasing her.

She took a moment to settle herself before looking at him, he could easily tell that she wanted to ask him a question but would not do so until granted permission. That greatly pleased him. "Speak," he said.

"I noticed the herb garden outside, it has the ingredients I need to make the remedy I told you about. Do I have permission to use it?"

"No," he said simply. He enjoyed the look of annoyance on her face before pulling her up to lead her to one of the cabinets in his lab which held bottles of the herbs. "The herbs in the garden are not ready for harvesting, you can use these."

Kagome couldn't help the amused chuckle that bubbled out of her. She should have known that he was up to something, but she would let him win this little battle since she had been the victor so far.

"Would you like to observe my process?" She asked him.

"That is an ignorant question since I will not leave you alone in my lab."

"Of course," Kagome smiled at him as she began grabbing the herbs that she needed from the cabinet. She was aware of him the entire time she mixed the herbs and ground them into a fine powder. When that was finished, she grabbed the bowl and left for the kitchen to grab the other ingredients. She could have explained what she was doing, but she had a feeling that Reiji preferred to observe in these instances rather than have it explained to him.

When they arrived, she was surprised to see that the cookies that she had been making were all finished and set out on cooling racks. _A servant must have done that, none of the brothers seem like the baking types,_ she thought.

Deciding to think more on that later, Kagome grabbed two peaches from the bowl and cut them up into chunks before grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge. Then she grabbed the blender to pour in the herbs, peaches and juice before blending all of them into smoothie consistency.

"This mix contains the major vitamins and iron stimulants to encourage the human body to produce more blood," she told the dark haired vampire as she poured half of the mixture into a glass. "I will not be able to drink it every day since doing so will exhaust my system, but drinking this twice a week should keep me healthy."

Reiji took the pitcher from the blender to smell the contents as she drank it. He would admit that it was an interesting mixture. He was also impressed by her knowledge of medical herbs since it had become a dying art. He had memorized the herbs she had used and the amount. He could easily have the familiars make it for her twice a week as she had instructed.

"Will it effect the taste of your blood?"

"I don't think so. You or the others can check tomorrow since it takes time to have a full effect on the body." She said as she finished her glass.

"I shall have the familiars prepare this for you twice a week as you said." He told her as he handed the blender pitcher to her. Kagome promptly poured the remaining contents into her glass before she began consuming the rest of it.

"Thank you, Reiji. Is there anything you require of me tonight?"

"No, you are dismissed."

Kagome smiled at him before walking to her room with her drink. The remedy did an amazing job at replenishing her blood and healing wounds, but it also made her tired. No doubt, she would need a nap very soon to help her healing along.

She wasn't in her room for more than a few minutes when she felt another presence join her. Sitting on her bed was Kanato, his face half hidden behind Teddy's head.

"You got me in trouble," he said in a pouty voice.

"And you hurt me pretty bad, so why don't we call it even?" She smiled at him.

His eyes found hers and she couldn't help but notice the confusion in them. "Are you scared of me now?"

Kagome shrugged as she sat next to him on the bed. "A little, but no more than before. Everyone gets mad sometimes, including me. But I want you to know something, Kanato." She waited until he was looking him in the eye before she continued. "When I was pretending to throw away the cookies, I was playing with you because I thought you were being cute. I wanted both of us to have fun."

His head tilted as he studied her. "Why do you think I'm cute?"

"I think it's a combination of your love of sweats, Teddy, and the way you act so shy and a little creepy at the same time." She smiled at him.

He looked away from her before he somehow materialized a plate of cookies. "I finished them."

Her smile grew as the urge to hug the small vampire came upon her. "See, that makes you even cuter to me. Can I have some or is that plate for you?"

"You can have two." He muttered, still looking away from her. She continued to smile at him as she ate her cookies and he ate the rest of them. Soon, she began to feel the effects of the remedy and laid back on the bed.

"Are you bored with me? Is that why you're falling asleep?"

Kagome shook her head as she continued to smile. "I took some medicine that makes me tired. And the fact that I'm falling asleep with you here means that I'm comfortable with you and Teddy, Kanato."

The violet haired vampire stared at her for a moment. Then, faster than her eyes could track, she was suddenly under the covers with Kanato laying beside her on top of the sheets. "I'll watch over you while you sleep so the others won't touch what is mine. But you better give me your blood when you wake up, and don't you dare burn me again or I'll hurt you."

She gave a sleepy chuckle as she made herself comfortable. "Thank you, I promise to give you some blood as soon as I wake up."

 **~oOo~**

Laito stood quietly outside of the room of their new bride, slightly shocked by how she had handled his brother. Any other bride would have been terrified of them after such a event, but Miko-chan had shaken it off as if it had been any other day. Then she had explained things to him the way a real mother would have so he would understand and, hopefully, adjust his own behavior.

The past few days had taught him quite a bit about their new bride, mainly the fact that she was a plethora of contradictions. She was timid when it came to ways of the flesh but a warrior when threatened. She was stubborn to the point of insanity for anyone arguing with her, but she seemed loyal to those she considered friends. She also knew pain and suffering but refused to let it hold her back.

 _If she had been born a vampire, she would probably have been the most sought after female in the world. But, lucky for us, she was born human and has the potential of becoming our bride. I only need to wait a bit longer, then I will know exactly how to break her and make it so she will only want to be mine._

Smiling to himself, Laito adjusted his hat before walking off to do something else to occupy his time. Although he knew that his mind would be centered around his little Miko-chan for a long while.

 **A/N:I hope all of you are enjoying my story! This chapter was to establish that the brothers can still be as violent as usual but Kagome knows how to handle them. I'm really happy with how this story is coming along, though I don't know how long it is going to go. Will just have to wait and see.**

 **A/N: The poll will be closing soon, so be sure to put in your votes for which brother(s) you want to see Kagome with. It's actually a _really_ close race so every vote counts, but I won't close the poll until all the brothers have had their time with her.**

 **Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

***InuYasha's world and Diabolik Lovers world are both pretty dangerous to live in, it would be scary so I might be glad that I don't own them.**

Kagome practically skipped up the steps to the shrine with Shu following her at a more sedate pace. It was nice to be home, even if it was just for a few hours while she worked. When she reached the top, she was soon greeted by two men that she'd never seen before. They were wearing traditional clothes and gave a deep bow when they saw her.

"Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," said the elder of the two. "My name is Fou, and this is my nephew, Haru."

"Wonderful to meet you, thank you for taking care of the shrine in my absence." She replied, giving them a bow in return.

"Please, it is an honor to care for the shrine of the great purification priestess. Without you, I shutter to think of the evils that might still be out in this world."

"In regards to that, you have remained clear of that storage shed and the well house, correct?"

Fou gave a nod. "Of course, as per the instructions of the Sakamaki family. We have maintained the grounds but have not approached those two buildings. May I inquire as to why those two would be off limits?"

Kagome shook her head. "All I can tell you is that those places are off limits for your own safety. And I want to stress to both of you that you are never to enter those buildings at the risk of your own lives and your very souls."

Shu listened to their conversation as he looked at the two buildings in question. Both were roped off with papers hanging from the ropes, blessings and wards from Kagome, he was sure. But even with the wards, he could sense strong evil attempting to escape from the one shed and power pulsing from the well house. Whatever was inside those buildings was nothing to laugh at. The two men seemed to realize that as well since they vigorously agreed before excusing themselves for the night and leaving the two of them alone on the grounds.

The miko turned to smile at him. "I'm going to go to the storage shed and get to work. You can do whatever you like, just please don't go into the shed or the well house."

With that, she turned away from him to do her work. Shu stepped over to the large tree in the yard and sat at its base while listening to his music. For once, it really was quiet and he could simply relax without anyone bothering him.

At least, that is what he thought until there was an explosion of power from the shed that his bride had gone into and he opened his eyes just in time to she her body flying through the air. He barely got to her in time to catch her before she could slam into the ground. Looking up to the shed, he was surprised to see that something inside appeared to be on fire but nothing else was burning.

He felt a bit of panic as his eyes looked over Kagome to check her for burns as she moved in his arms. He was relieved to see that not even her hair looked singed as she stared at the shed, a stunned look on her face. "Huh, didn't see that one coming," she said in a deadpanned voice.

"Explain," he demanded, wanting answers since his curiosity had been stirred.

Kagome continued to stare at the shed and the dwindling flames inside. "I just destroyed a cursed relic that I shouldn't have had enough power to do and I have no idea how I did it." Both continued to stare as the flames disappeared. Then, giving her head a shake, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

" _Speak_ ," said the vampire on the other end.

"Something out of the ordinary has happened at the shrine and I think you should come here to observe and document the findings." She said before hanging up.

"Did you just hang up on Reiji?" Shu asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged. "It's easy to tell that he doesn't like phones and this is a situation where I could use someone who has, no doubt, done a bunch of research on me since I came into your lives." Then she smiled at the blonde before reaching up to draw his head down to her throat. "Thanks for the save, you deserve a reward."

Shu barely kept his surprise hidden. He couldn't recall the last time a bride had literally offered her blood as a 'thank you.' With every other bride, he had to practically fight them tooth and nail to get a few gulps of blood. He always found the whole thing to be a waste of time and effort when they were there to sustain them in the first place. It was pleasing to him that she made it easy for him to feed.

With that in mind, he wrapped one arm around her curvy body while his other hands laced through her thick hair as he eased his fangs into her neck. Her blood was… it was like a symphony to his tongue, hitting all the right notes in perfect harmony while inspiring so much emotion within him. He didn't need to take much, not with how powerful her blood was. So he simply let the blood fill his mouth of its own speed as her flavor practically overwhelmed his senses and taking sedate gulps as she slowly filled his mouth.

When he'd had enough, he ran his tongue over his bite as it slowly closed. Because he was so highly alert from consuming her blood, he easily noticed her shiver at the sensation and how her scent became slightly stronger from her arousal. Her reactions pleased him even more. _Perhaps she is a masochist and that is why she agreed to come with us so easily. I will have to explore this more the next time we are alone._

He wanted to tease her more, but knew that his brothers would be there momentarily. It was barely a minute later that he heard the fast approach of his brothers up the shrine steps and released her. It would be too tiresome to deal with his jealous brothers at the moment.

Reiji was quick to take in his surroundings when he reached the top: the smell of smoke from a fire inside a shed, the tracks from Shu which indicated that he'd actually moved quickly, the lack of tracks from Kagome which told him that Shu had probably moved quickly to catch her, but also the fresh bite mark on her neck. The last part annoyed him. He didn't like that Shu had fed from her or that he was already feeling possessive over their new bride. But that was an issue for another time.

"What is the reason for calling me out here?" He asked the priestess, not bothering to hide his annoyance at her.

Kagome stepped away from Shu, looking Reiji directly in the eye. "That shed contains a lot of dangerous relics that I have the ability to suppress but not yet destroy. Somehow, I was able to destroy one of the relics that I shouldn't have had the ability to destroy for another 2-5 years."

"How the hell could you know that?" Ayato asked her as his eyes kept switching from her to the shed.

Letting out a sigh, she motioned for them to follow her to the shed but stopped them before entering. "Whatever you do, don't touch anything in here. Consider everything you see to be highly toxic, radioactive, or infectious. If you suddenly have the urge to touch anything, get out of the shed right away or I might actually have to kill you."

Despite their anger at her threat, all of them understood the reason for her warning since they could easily sense the power resonating inside. They followed her inside of the large shed and were surprised to discover that the power tripled as they crossed the threshold.

"What is this place?" Kanato asked as he held Teddy tightly to him.

"This is basically a toxic waste dump of relics that no one has the ability to destroy." Kagome said as she walked around the room, looking at the different seals and talismans in place.

"Why not just burn all of this shit?" Ayato asked her as he looked at a weird looking doll.

"For one, some of these things can't be destroyed by fire. Like this painting," she pointed at a painting of a little boy that was crying. "This is from a series of paintings and prints by an Italian painter in the 1950s. These paintings are said to be of orphans who later died in an orphanage fire. Everywhere these paintings went, there would be house fires but the paintings would somehow survive."

"And what about the others? I'm sure that not every one of them has a resistance to fire." Reiji commented as he looked as a warped mirror.

"True, but think of these objects as being sealed jars full of toxic waste," Kagome said as she closely watched all of them to make sure they didn't touch anything. "On their own and kept sealed away, they can't do much harm. If someone were stupid enough to touch it or open themselves up to the contents of that jar, then he and the people around him would be in danger. But since the jar is still intact, there is still the possibility of sealing the jar again with the toxic waste inside. But if the jar were to be destroyed in some haphazard way, the waste might be destroyed along with the jar but it is more likely that the waste will enter into the air and ground with the only means of sealing it away being completely destroyed."

"From what you are describing; if these are the sealed jars, then you are the person in the hazmat suit that knows how to properly dispose of this toxic waste?" Laito asked as he leaned in to get a closer look at an old sword.

"That's right," she said before reaching up to grab Subaru's hand before he could touch a rusted dagger. "My purification powers give me the ability to purify cursed and possessed objects before destroying them, effectively ridding the world of the toxic waste and the jar it is contained in so it can't harm anyone else ever again. But there are things that are so contaminated that I don't have the ability to destroy them yet, only suppress them until I'm strong enough. These are the items that I haven't been able to destroy yet, but I was somehow able to destroy one of them without meaning to."

"And that would be the item that had rested in this spot." Reiji commented as he pointedly looked at the charred remains of something on a shelf.

Kagome nodded as she stepped next to him. "That was a relic from the southern islands of Japan, though no one knows which island it originated from."

"Another story, does it have a lot of blood in it?" Kanato asked as he looked past her at the remains.

"It was a fisherman's net. Legend says that a fisherman went mad and would capture people in this net before stabbing them to death with his knife and using their remains as bait for fishing. A lot of blood, sorrow, fear, and anger was absorbed into those ropes. But they were all human so I knew that I would be able to purify it some day and set their souls to rest."

"How did you come up with the time frame of 2-5 years?" Ayato asked as he continued looking around the shed.

"It's because that was a Level 2 relic. All the relics in this shed are numbered from 1-5. Level 1 being items that I will need another six months to two years of training to have enough power destroy them."

"If Level 1 takes up to two years and Level 2 takes up to five years, what's a Level 5?" Subaru asked her as he looked at the sword that Laito was looking at.

"That's exactly what you're looking at," she told them as she stepped beside the two vampires. "This is one of the Muramasa swords, known as the 'Great Destroyers' because they were possessed by blood thirsty spirits. During times of war, their thirst for blood was a boon to battle, but if their thirst wasn't satisfied, the wielder of the sword would be driven to commit murder or suicide. This particular Muramasa sword was also wielded by a pretty strong demon. The demon and the spirit within the sword fed off of each other until the demon lost his mind and killed himself with the sword. By doing that, his soul joined the spirit inside of the sword and increased the blood lust. If anyone touches that sword, they are immediately taken over and start killing."

"Hmm, this is my first time seeing one up close," Laito smiled. "Sounds to me like it might be a vampire's spirit trapped in there."

"I doubt it, and don't touch." She snapped as she slapped the redhead's hand away.

"And what would it take for you to destroy a relic of this level?" Reiji asked her as he kept an eye on the rest of his brothers to make sure they didn't touch anything as well.

"Another 20 years of training and another priestess with powers equal to mine. Only problem is that there are no more priestesses with power like mine, which is why relics like these keep ending up here no matter how many I purify."

"Yet, you were able to purify a Level 2 when, before, you had not been able to purify a Level 1."

"And that is why I wanted you here." She confirmed before motioning all of them to step outside of the shed before the influence of the relics became too much and someone touched them. Once they were all outside, she continued talking. "The only thing that could have caused such a drastic change in my abilities is all of you. You mentioned to Tsubaki that the power of your bites have the ability to change the recipient. Is it possible that it is influencing my powers?"

For the first time in a long time, Reiji was at a loss. The fact that she was a priestess was rare enough, but that their influence might be affecting her abilities was not something that he'd anticipated. "This is not a situation that occurred in the past, so I do not know. That being said, you asked me out here in order to observe you and your powers. So I suggest that you stop wasting my time and do so. Begin with bringing out a Level 1 relic so I can see your process."

Giving a nod, she went back inside and brought out the doll that Ayato had been looking at before setting it on the ground in front of her. "This doll belonged to a little girl, she and her family were killed during a raid and the soldier that killed her family took the doll to give to his own daughter as a gift. The night after he gave it to her, the daughter slaughtered her own family in their beds before leaving the village. When they found her, she said that the doll made her do it. A priest confirmed that the doll was possessed by the little girl that the soldier had killed and was taking her revenge. Her soul is still connected to the doll and in a rage after almost three hundred years."

Reiji was impressed that Kagome actually knew the history behind the relics that she kept in her possession. Not many people would bother to do so and it gave him a better idea of the pain and bloodshed that were connected to them. He watched as she stood over the doll and clapped her hands together as if she were praying. Then her powers enveloped her in lavender-pink light, also surrounding the doll. There was a hellish scream as a dark cloud erupted from the doll and dissipated within her powers. Then the doll itself caught on fire and quickly turned to ash.

"How much effort did you put into the destruction of that relic?" He asked her as the doll continued to burn.

"About half as much as it would normally take to keep it sealed." She told him before turning to go back into the shed to bring out the next item. It was the warped mirror he had been looking at before. "This Level 2 mirror survived a fire at a mansion in northern Japan over a hundred years ago and has changed hands many times since then. It's said that the victims of the fire are trapped inside and if a person were to see them, it would drive the onlooker insane."

Then, as if on cue, the six vampires saw movement from within the mirror that could not be explained, including handprints that were suddenly appearing for no possible reason. Ayato could actually feel something skirting on the edge of his mind, as if it was trying to get into his head. Then the mirror was surrounded by that same lavender-pink light and whatever had been trying to get into his head disappeared. They watched as the mirror warped even more before the glass shattered and multiple dark clouds escaped from the cracks before dissipating within the light. The frame of the mirror quickly caught fire as well.

"That thing was even trying to attack me," Ayato said in a daze as he watched it burn.

"Not surprising," Kagome said absently. "These relics might even target you because you're not human and want to be used by someone with a thirst for bloodshed." She turned back to the shed and came out a moment later with the rusted dagger that Subaru had been looking at. Reiji noticed that she had her hand tucked into her clothes so that she was carrying it by her sleeve.

"Level 3 relics are the ones that have more involvement with spirits and youkai. This dagger was the personal weapon to a vulture youkai. Not the most blood thirsty youkai there was but she was killed by her own dagger by the one she loved. Any woman who touches this dagger will experience the same death because she wants others to know her pain. It works on both youkai and humans."

"Then should you be touching that thing?" Ayato asked as they all looked on.

She shook her head. "I don't touch it directly, it only works if it touches skin. And there has to be someone the woman loves since it is her partner that will be drawn to her and stab her in the heart. This little dagger has been the cause of over 200 deaths by stabbing and even more lives ruined since the lovers never intended to kill them."

Subaru glared down at that dagger. The story that Kagome told reminded him too much of his mother. The fact that he had felt drawn to that knife sickened him and he hoped that Kagome would be able to destroy it. He watched as her power surrounded her and dagger. It didn't immediately react like the other two relics had done, but he saw the black smoke begin to rise from it. Then another cloud rose from it, and then even more. He counted 237 individual clouds rising out of the dagger before the blade shattered, the handle cracked, and the remains began to burn.

Kagome's legs gave out from exhaustion but she didn't hit the ground since Shu was there to catch her again. It had taken a lot more effort than she'd thought it would to release all the souls that had been trapped within the dagger. She could feel her arm shaking with effort just to reach up and wipe the sweat off of her face.

"And it looks like that's my limit for now." She told them.

Reiji stepped forward to inspect the ashes of the relics that Kagome had destroyed. The last one had been particularly powerful, probably on the higher end of Level 3. He had only been able to tell its true power after she had brought it out from the confines of the shed. The fact that she was able to destroy it was impressive.

"Have you strengthened the other seals as you intended to?" He asked her.

"Yes, that is what I was originally doing when the fisherman's net basically blew up. I'm kind of surprised that the blast didn't destroy a bunch of the Level 1 relics along with it. Maybe it was because I was closest to the net at the time." She pondered out loud.

"And what of these ashes?"

"I've purified them to the point where they can return to the Earth without causing any more harm. It will be fine." She said as her voice began trailing off.

"Then we are done here. You can return next week to continue your duties and you shall also show me a complete archive of all the current relics you have and the past relics you have purified."

"Sure, I'll start on that after I wake up." And just like that, she was out cold in Shu's arms.

Ayato growled at her before walking over to the shed to close and lock the doors. If her blood wasn't so amazing, this girl might have been more trouble than she was worth. Lucky for her, her blood was that good. He found it even more annoying that she had passed out in Shu's arms rather than his own. He also saw the tell-tale bite mark on her neck, telling him that his eldest brother had been feeding on the girl when he had already claimed her.

As they made their way down to the limo to take them home, his mind was moving quickly. Thinking of how he would make this girl realize that she belonged to him. After all, he was the best of all of his brothers. He would make her see it easily in due time.

 **A/N: So what do you think of the relics? I actually did a lot of research on the items that I listed in this chapter and might come back to them later. All the items were either real or based on real cursed/haunted items that really exist around the world.**

 **A/N 2: Sorry that I haven't been updating as regularly as I normally do. I had some major family issues that needed my attention more than writing, but that has cleared up now and everything is alright!**

 **The poll is still open so don't forget to vote if you haven't done it already! Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

***There is no way I could own InuYasha or Diabolik Lovers since I couldn't stand all the flamers, I have a hard enough time just writing these fan fictions!**

Classes were finished for the night and Kagome found herself in her room looking through some of the books that she had borrowed from Reiji. She had hoped that the books would have some sort of explanation or theory for what was happening to her and her powers, but there was nothing. Reiji hadn't been lying when he'd said her situation was the first of its kind. There wasn't even any record of a vampire coming into contact with a priestess like her in the past.

Feeling frustrated, she closed the book before turning onto her back to lay on her bed. _My new bed, in my new room. I can't believe that's it's only been a week since I first met them. So much has happened in such a short amount of time... But then, that was just like what happened when I first met InuYasha. There's also the chance that it_ _could_ _end in the same way._

Her thoughts came to a halt as she felt another presence join hers. Then, before she could sit up to see who it was, she felt a heavier body pressing hers into the mattress. She attempted to sit up to get a better look at who it was but was held down, although the fedora was a dead giveaway.

"Hello, Laito. I was wondering when you would be coming around for a drink." She said, feeling a bit bored and distracted.

"Aww, I'm disappointed, Miko-chan. I was hoping for a taste of that fiery spirit of yours."

She couldn't help but snort at that. "Of course, you would be the one that would want a fight. But I'm not so stupid. Provoking a predator like that is likely to end up with my throat ripped out if you get too excited."

"That _might_ happen, but only if I weren't a pureblood. So, come on, let out some of that frustration on me."

Kagome didn't miss the suggestive nature of his tone or words and it made her chuckle. "Fine, how about we go spar. I could use a workout."

The words had no sooner left her mouth that she felt herself moving and she was suddenly in a new location. Taking a moment to get her bearings, she saw that she and Laito were now in an open lawn. The manor was in view but a distance away, the sky was clear with the stars shining down above her in a way that she hadn't seen since she had returned from the Feudal Era, and Laito was standing a bit away from her with a familiar smirk on his face.

"Let's see if you can wet my appetite, Miko-chan," he said, his body totally at ease with his hands in his pockets and his fedora tipped down to it nearly covered his eyes.

His attitude made her smile. His cockiness made it easier for her to raise up her powers to fight him. She focused her reiki into her hands until they were encased in pink light. "And we shall see if you can make me work up a sweat."

"And to the victor goes the spoils."

She watched as his body blurred from sight and she was barely able to move before he grabbed her. _He's too fast to use my eyes,_ Kagome decided as she closed her eyes to focus on her sixth sense. It would be easier to track his aura anyway.

His next attack came almost as quickly as the first, but she was able to counter it this time as she blocked him with her left hand. The touch of her reiki burnt his skin a bit, but she had kept the potency to a minimum to keep from injuring him too much.

Laito jumped away with a hiss. He hadn't expected her to be able to counter him so easily. The fact that she had thrilled him to no end. Easy prey was boring, but his little Miko-chan was anything but that as she kept him at bay. Now, more than anything, he wanted her pinned beneath him as he fed from his favorite spot. The image spurred him on as he charged at her from behind and to her left.

He hadn't thought that she'd be able to move so fast, but he saw her right foot cross in front of her left as she spun and punched him in the center of his chest. The impact had little in the way of physical strength, but the added power of her reiki sent him flying backwards and rolling across the grass before landing on his feet and staring at the girl in awe and lust.

 _She hurt me! No weapons, poisons, or familiars and she was able to hurt me! I was_ _right to want this woman as my bride!_

Deciding that he was finished with this fight, Laito rushed her at a speed that her human body wouldn't be able to react to... and she countered him with a chop to his collarbone. He stumbled away as his bone quickly healed and he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed as she stood at a ready position. That was when he realized that, much like the night he and his brothers had attempted to bring her home, she was only defending.

"Always playing hard-to-get, Miko-chan. Why don't you chase after me for once?"

Kagome couldn't help but smirk at that. "But then I would seem 'easy,' and I think you like it when I play hard-to-get."

She knew that her defense had become close to impenetrable over the past couple of years. He had held back on his speed at first but had come at her full force on his last attack. That was her specialty, using her opponent's strength and speed against them while she stood her ground and preserved her energy. However, when it came to attacking others, that was where she fell a bit short. Her strength wouldn't even match some of the weaker demons she knew, which left her open to attacks when she attacked.

"Ah, so that's it. Your attacks are weak so you let _me_ do the attacking for _you_."

Her eyes shot open as they met his feline green eyes. It was easy to tell that Laito was one of the smarter brothers along with Reiji, but she hadn't expected him to figure out her fighting patterns so quickly.

"Doesn't really matter," she countered, trying to throw him off. "Even if I can't use your speed and strength against you, I'd still be able to use my powers against you."

"Such a strong girl," he chuckled. "But I bet you used to be weak, why else would InuYasha leave you for another woman?"

She flinched. Her reiki dissipated for a moment, and that was all the opportunity Laito needed to move in and pin her to the ground. It felt so good to have her pinned beneath him. And even if she saw his little tactic as underhanded, it was a usual part of warfare. She had a strong offense and defense, but a weak mental state. And even though he wanted her easy to manipulate, he wanted to be the only one who could do that.

"Why would you say something like that?"She yelled at him as she struggled beneath his hold.

"Why wouldn't I since I know it's the easiest way to beat you," he told her as he smiled down at her. Her chest was rising and falling quickly from her breathing and her shirt had ridden up so that her stomach was exposed to his eyes. Unable to help himself, Laito let his right hand wander over the exposed her stomach, enjoying the soft skin. He felt her tense with surprise but said nothing as she stared at his face.

"You are far too easy to manipulate, Miko-chan." He cooed into her ear, letting his breath tickle her skin. "A few words here or there and you lose yourself to your emotions. I don't care if it's me that you're losing yourself to, but I don't like the idea of others using that against you either. You're mine now." To prove his point, he bit down on her neck to take his first sip.

As soon as her blood hit his tongue, he could understand why his brothers had been acting so out of character with their newest bride. It was because her blood was worth it. Amazingly potent and sweet, he could even taste traces of her reiki in her blood which added a sort of spice to it. He hardly took a mouthful before moving down her body.

"Laito, what are you-"

"I said 'to the victor goes the spoils,' did I not?"

"That doesn't mean that I'll let you do... do _that_ to me!"

He laughed loudly, enjoying the blush coloring her cheeks as she attempted to push him away. "But you already have let myself and my brothers do _that_ to you," he said as he lifted her leg so his lips could trail along the spot where a particularly large vein was located. "I'm just changing the location."

Before she could protest again, Laito bit down on his favorite spot to feed at her inner thigh. He felt her body tense with the pain of his bite but then relax as she stopped struggling against him. That allowed him to fully enjoy the experience of feeding from that position, everything from the taste of her blood, the softness of her skin, and the spice of her scent.

Kagome couldn't help but cover her face with her hands. The position she was in was so embarrassing, at least she was wearing shorts so that the vampire wouldn't be able to see a certain area. She wanted to push him away but knew that would only cause her more pain. Best she could do was grit her teeth and try to keep herself from becoming aroused. She blamed InuYasha and Kouga for her dilemma. After being chased after by the wolf demon and doing her own chasing after the dog demon, no human ever had much appeal to her. Demons were always rougher when showing their affections with bites, hard embraces, and shows of dominance... and Laito was showing off in ways that demons would show affection and interest in a potential mate. It was hard to keep her body from responding.

When she felt the redhead chuckle at her thigh, she knew that he could smell the change in her scent. It was embarrassing but impossible for her to hide it.

"So I was right, you like it rough, Miko-chan." Laito teased as he lifted his head from her leg. Kagome had to suppress a shutter when she saw her own blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Despite everything, she still found it to be creepy.

"Call it 'reckless conditioning'. After InuYasha-"

"Nah-uh-ah" he smiled as he waved a finger in front of her face. "If you start comparing me to past lovers, my feelings might get hurt and I'll have to make you feel my pain." Then he was in her face, her head snapped back and hit the ground, but the pain hardly registered as she stared into his feline green eyes. "So, how about you forget about that demon right now. After all, I am all you will ever need."

Kagome hadn't expected Laito to kiss her. None of the brothers had seemed interested in showing her that kind of affection. The closest had been Ayato leaving hickies on her skin, but that was more marking-territory than showing-affection. But this kiss... it was harsh, demanding that she reciprocate but still pleasurable to her. It truly was a demon's kiss and she couldn't help but enjoy it despite tasting her own blood on his lips.

When he pulled away from her, her head instinctively lifted to follow him but he was gone. As she sat up, she saw him leaning against a tree that was a distance away from her. "Such a needy girl, Miko-chan."

"What I _need_ is for you to close the bites you made so I don't bleed out." She scowled at him.

"But I don't need to do anything for you. You belong to us, meaning you are ours to play with. If I want you to bleed for me, you will."

Her eyes narrowed at him for a moment before the corner of her mouth quirked. "But if you want me all to yourself, why are you letting my blood go to waste and letting the scent attract other predators, like your brothers?"

No sooner had she said that than Laito felt the presence of his brothers in the area. Shu and Subaru were suddenly standing beside her, Ayato and Kanato were practically growling in his face, and Reiji stood between all of them as he glared with disapproval at his younger brother.

"You are proving to be quite the trouble maker, Kagome."

"Would you believe me if I said that Laito started it?"

He didn't answer, instead he stepped closer to Laito. "Are you trying to cause a problem? You brought her too close to those fake vampires."

"They're the ones that have been sniffing around the mansion since Miko-chan first got here."

"So you decided to bring birdie right to them? Without the rest of us here to fight them off? What if this idiot decided to run off or fight them herself?" Ayato snapped at his brother.

"She would likely win," Shu said absently as he pulled Kagome into his arms. The mark on her neck was still bleeding and the red liquid was beckoning him like the call of a choir. She didn't fight him as he dipped his head to her neck to lap at the blood and seal her wound. When he noticed her shutter again, his eyes moved down her body to see Subaru doing the same thing to the mark on her thigh. Although he was annoyed that someone else was feeding from her at the same time that he was, he pushed that aside and focused on closing the wounds to avoid the troublesome fight between his family and the Mukamis.

Once her wounds had been treated, Kagome removed herself from Shu and Subaru's arms to glare at a particular redhead. "So that's why you brought me out here? To use me as bait so you could pick a fight?" When he continued to smirk at her, she knew that was the truth. "You bastard!"

She was seriously pissed at Laito now. She'd been having so much fun fighting him and then with his teasing. But then she finds out that he was using her for his own entertainment... No, she'd had enough of that back in the Feudal Era, she was not about to let it happen again.

Then she turned to the two vampires that were closest to her. "Take me home and keep that jerk away from me, unless you want me to kill him. I'm angry enough that even if I wouldn't kill him on purpose, I might do it by accident."

Subaru nodded to her before shooting a glare at his elder brother and gathering his bride in his arms. A moment later, the two of them and Shu were in her room. He set her to her feet but she stayed in his arms as she reached to take Shu's hand.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's being used like that. I'm okay with... feeding on me is one thing, but being used as a pawn just to start a fight makes me angry."

Then, before the two vampires could fully realize what she was doing, Kagome had kissed Subaru's cheek before lifting Shu's hand to kiss his knuckles. "Thank you for bringing me home. I'm going to go to sleep," she said as she released them and climbed under the covers of her bed.

The two vampires quickly disappeared from her room as she settled between the sheets, trying to calm her anger. _That bastard, telling me that he wants to be the only one to manipulate me. What makes him think that I'd even allow_ him _to manipulate me? I'll burn him if he ever tries that crap again._

 **A/N: This was a hard chapter to write because I couldn't figure out how to** **portray** **Laito** **to the point where I would be happy with it. I must have rewritten this chapter four times before I came up with what I just posted.**

 **So, what do you think? Warm-Fuzzies and don't forget to vote and review! The poll will be closing up soon, so get your votes in while you still can!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Diabolik Lovers has the better looking guys, InuYasha has the better girls, put them together and you get a great story! But even then, I don't own either anime or their characters.**

 **General POV**

Kagome couldn't believe it. She was actually bored! She hadn't thought that would ever happen since she was now living with six vampires, but that's what was happening.

It had been three days since the incident with Laito and the brothers had all been keeping their distance from her. Not that she could really blame them. For the first day afterwards, any time one of them would approach her it would put her in a bad mood and her powers would flair without her permission. Reiji had told her to control herself and her powers had lashed out and burned him. She had apologized but he had snarled at her to stay clear of them until she had her powers under control again.

She had agreed and had them under control by the next night, but none of the brothers would come near her or even talk to her. It made her feel abandoned and angry again. Her anger had her looking for something to do since she refused to simply sit around waiting for them to come to her. She read some more of the books that Reiji had loaned to her, explored the grounds some more, baked some cookies, but nothing was able to keep her occupied for long.

On the third night, Kagome found herself sitting on the dock of a lake located deep in the grounds. It was a clear night and the lake was far away from the lights of civilization. Looking up at the sky as her feet swung back and forth, she took comfort in being able to see the stars clearly for the first time since she had left the Feudal Era behind.

She wondered briefly how Sango and Miroku were doing. She knew that Miroku's curse had been lifted and that Kohaku was alive, so there was nothing to hold the two of them back from being married. Did they have any children? Did Sango still slap the monk whenever he grabbed her butt?

What about Shippo? Was he doing okay without her? She had a feeling that Sango and Miroku would have taken him in since she wasn't there to take care of him. She hoped that he was safe, happy, and still practicing his fox magic so he could grow up to be a strong, honorable demon.

 _Speaking of honorable,_ Kagome chuckled to herself as her thoughts trailed to Sesshomaru. She doubted if her leaving had much of an effect on his existence, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was still kicking in her time. And what happened to Rin? Since Lord Fluffy had claimed her as his ward, Kagome was sure that the girl had been well cared for and protected, but did the girl grow up healthy? Perhaps she married when she got older?

That thought made her chuckle. She could just imagine what must have happened to the first man or demon that would have approached Sesshomaru to ask for her hand in marriage. She highly doubted if the first suitor, or any suitor, survived. _Hell, I'll bet that the first guy probably pissed himself when he found out who her guardian is and then Sesshomaru would have killed him just for offending his_ _acute_ _sense of smell with such an offending odor._

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

Kagome jumped slightly at the voice. She'd been so invested in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized that Ayato was approaching her. He had an annoyed look on his face, but it seemed a little more intense than usual.

"Just thinking about my past and what can never be," she said absently before looking back up to the sky.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" He snapped at her, reaching down to grab her arm and pull her to her feet.

"Not a pleasant feeling, is it!" She yelled back before wrenching arm from his grasp. "And what's with you guys? You went on and on last week about how you want me to be yours and then you practically abandon me? Are all of you bipolar or something?"

"You really are an idiot!" He moved so fast that she wasn't able to track his aura. It was like she blinked and found herself pinned against a tree by her throat. "We can tell that you're close to you Awakening and Yours Truly refuses to let you die like Yui. We have to be careful this time or you will die!"

She blinked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about? Why do you have to be careful?" Ayato seemed to ignore her question as he leaned forward to press his nose to her neck. Her body tensed expecting his harsh bite, but she didn't feel his teeth.

"Your scent is getting too strong to handle," he growled at her. "It's getting harder to control ourselves. Right now I want to pin you down and drain you so no one else will ever be able to taste you." His tongue snaked out and trailed up her throat, following the vein there.

This made Kagome's eyes water. She knew from experience how difficult it was for any demon of any level to hold off their baser instincts. If she had been back in the Feudal Era and going through the changes she was going through now, she probably would have been killed before the end of the first day. These vampires though... she lived with them. They could have easily snuck into her bedroom while she was asleep and she would have died without ever waking up. That told her a lot about these brothers. They had the self-control to curb their urges and wait for her transformation to finish.

More than that, it showed her how much they wanted her and even cared about her. Even when she had been traveling with InuYasha and her friends, she couldn't remember anyone showing her so much concern for her wellbeing.

She found herself really looking at Ayato, probably for the first time since he'd fed on her. His brow was harsh, his teeth were locked in a snarl, and the grip on her throat was unbreakable. At least, that's what most people would have noticed if they had seen them. But Kagome could see more. His scowling eyes held a hint of worry that he was trying to hide from her. His snarl was more like gritted teeth from holding himself back. And even though she wouldn't have been able to break his hold on her neck without using her powers, his grip was positioned to where she could easily breathe.

 _They really care about me,_ she thought as she smiled at him. "You know what? I really hated you guys at first." Ayato flinched as if she had slapped him. He was just about to yell at her but she kept talking. "I mean, you all come out of nowhere to hunt me and then blackmail me to live with all of you and become your bride. I've spent so much time thinking of this as nothing but a business relationship since I thought none of you even had the ability to love anyone but yourselves. That might even still be the case for all I know. But I don't care. I think I'm falling for all of you in one way or another."

The red headed vampire jumped back from her as if she had burned him, his eyes wide with shock. He had never thought that anyone could hold affection for him or his brothers. But he could tell by her scent that she wasn't lying. His little birdie had some kind of feelings for him, but also for his brothers, which annoyed him.

Then he couldn't help but grin at her. "So long as you want Yours Truly the most. After all I'm the best of all of them."

Kagome giggled before giving him a wink. "Like I said, that remains to be seen. Let's see what happens after I finish transforming since it looks like you were all right, I might be the first bride to survive."

He growled before jumping at her but she dodged his hands, still giggling at him. "I'm heading back to the house. Catch me if you can," she laughed before turning and started running towards the mansion.

He growled at her retreating form. _She really is stupid! Provoking a predator when she smells that good. Guess I'll just have to teach her a lesson._

 **~oOo~**

Kagome had beat Ayato back to the mansion, but only because she had shielded herself when she had started running. He grumbled and growled about her cheating but she just laughed it off.

Reiji appeared soon after they arrived, giving Kagome a disapproving look. "You are not permitted to leave the mansion alone until this situation has been resolved."

She shrugged. "Okay, I don't want you guys to worry about me or for the other vampires you mentioned to get ahold of me. After all, I'm starting to really like it here." She said the last comment on purpose while watching the reactions of the two vampires. Ayato didn't seem as surprised as the first time since he smirked at her, no doubt imagining claiming her and keeping her away from his brothers. Reiji's eyes slightly widened, telling her that he was surprised. Then she saw the corner of his mouth lift to form a small grin. _Damn, he's even hotter when he smiles._

When she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body from behind, she didn't even need to look to know that it was Laito. "I was right, Miko-chan likes us," he said before licking the shell of her left ear.

Kagome snorted at him before giving him a slight shock with her powers so he would let her go. "Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm still waiting on an apology from you before I'll even consider taking you as my groom. So I would get on that if I were you, otherwise your brothers will have a little less competition." Then she winked at him.

The redhead laughed before sweeping his arm around her waist and holding her to his chest. "And how do you want me to do that? Shall I come to your room tonight and worship your body until you say that you forgive me? I think that would be pleasing for both of us."

She didn't have a chance to reply when she pulled from one redhead to another with the second one growling ferally at the first. Then she was pulled away again, this time by Subaru. It took everything Kagome had not to laugh at the obvious display of dominance and possession that the vampires were showing. Soon even Shu and Kanato were in on it and she couldn't help but shoot an amused, but pleading look to Reiji, knowing that he was the only one that would be able to reign in his brothers.

Before he could, she found herself away from the others with her back pinned against Subaru's chest with her head being tilted to the side. The others snarled in anger as the youngest brother bit into her neck. She felt the initial pain from the bite but was quickly followed by the rush of adrenaline that made it feel almost pleasurable. That sensation was quickly interrupted when Ayato bit into her shoulder on the other side. There wasn't even time for her to recognize what was happening before she felt another set of fangs pierce her thigh and then her right wrist.

 _Oh no. Ayato warned me about this. And they're taking blood too fast._ She thought as her mind began to grow fuzzy. Unable to help herself, Kagome forced her powers into her blood the way she had done with Kanato that one time.

The four vampires hollered in pain but still released her and she collapsed to the floor. She felt so tired, vaguely realizing that if they had fed on her for much longer, she might have died. Ayato and Subaru were cursing up a storm, Laito looked scandalized, and Kanato seemed absolutely betrayed since this was the second time she had used that particular trick on him.

"You idiots," she mumbled out as her powers fluxed around her to try and heal the damage they had caused. "Don't get so excited, you nearly killed me."

Reiji narrowed his eyes at his brothers before turning to her and offering her a hand to help her stand. She took it though she kept an eye on him, especially when he kept his grip on her hand. "I will check your blood." He told her just before he brought her bleeding wrist to his mouth, lapping away the blood and sealing the wound. When he raised his head, she couldn't help but notice the gleam to his eyes.

"I'm that close to the Awakening, aren't I?" She asked him.

"Days, possibly less. Go to your room and remain there unless you wish for one of us to kill you."

Kagome nodded, before hurrying away while being careful to not present herself as prey. She had just gotten upstairs when she forced her powers to finish healing her wounds, not wanting her wounds to attract another attack.

It was because she had been using her powers that she felt it. Another aura close by that didn't belong to any of the boys. Her senses went on high alert as her eyes searched for the source. The aura seemed disconnected from this world while still anchored to it. If she had to compare it to anything, she would say that it was like one of the relics at her shrine.

She hadn't even realized that she had been walking towards the source of the aura until she stopped in front of _that_ door. The chains were crossed in front of it as it had been all the other times she had seen it. Kagome's body continued to move on its own as her arm lifted from her side to touch the chains, which instantly fell to the floor when she touched them. Adrenaline shot through her again as her mind tried to fight the pull of the aura and take control of her body again. But her feet took her forward until she was standing in the middle of the dusty room that made her want to sneeze.

When her feet stopped, she found that she was completely unable to move. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find the aura that had pulled her the room. Nothing stood out to her, not the dresser, shelves, mirror, doors-

 _What's that? Is someone standing by the balcony?_ Despite being unable to control her body, she still felt a shiver run up her spine. It was a woman, but who? There weren't a lot of pictures around the mansion so she couldn't say whether it might be a deceased member of the Sakamaki family.

Her shiver turned into violent shakes as the figure turned her head and Kagome saw jewel colored eyes meet hers. At that moment, it felt as though someone had stuck either a scalding hot or a freezing cold spike into her head. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. The last time she had felt something so painful was when Kikyo had stolen a piece of her soul. But this was the opposite, this entity was forcing itself into her body.

Images flashed through her head too fast for her to make sense of them. Another person, another life, the boys, the pain of dying; it was too much to handle so quickly. Kagome was barely able to let out a whimper before she felt her legs give out beneath her and her body collapsed to the floor. And for the first time since she had met the boys, no one was there to catch her.

 **~oOo~**

They were still arguing downstairs when they felt it. Ayato and Subaru stopped yelling at almost the same time, Kanato froze, Laito and Shu's backs went stiff, and Reiji turned to look at the stairs. Not a word was passed between them as the six vampires disappeared upstairs to find their bride. Shu was the first one to her as he lifted her off the floor.

"How the hell did she get in here?" Ayato yelled as he looked around the room, seeming to want nothing more than to get out of there.

"This is too much like Bitch-chan when she got here."

"Take her to her room, we will need to keep a close eye on her until her Awakening is complete." Reiji ordered, surprised when Shu did as ordered without hesitation.

"It won't happen again, will it?" Kanato asked as he hid half of his face behind Teddy.

"How could it? Pancake killed Cordelia when she killed herself and Laito burned the dress. There should be nothing left of her." Ayato growled as he followed Shu out of the room before turning to watch Reiji lock it up again.

"What if Uncle Richter saved another piece of her in a different location?" Subaru said before looking back to Laito. "Are you sure he's dead?"

"I burned him myself. I'm sure the bastard is dead."

"Then what's happening to her!"

"We will not find answers while arguing," Reiji interrupted, his tone showing no room for argument as the six of them gathered in her room. All eyes were on the unconscious girl as Shu set her on the bed. "We shall have our answers when Kagome wakes up and we discover who is in control of her body."

"And if it's _her_?" Ayato growled.

The dark haired vampire's eyes became cold as he turned to his brother. "If it is _her_ , then we shall deal with her accordingly without losing our bride a second time."

 **A/N: A bit of an intense cliffhanger, I know, but I couldn't help it! To be honest, until I came up with this little bit, I wasn't sure how I was going to start wrapping up this story. Fear not, I still have a few more chapters before the story ends but I have a feeling that you will all enjoy what I come up with.**

 **A/N 2: For those of you who haven't voted yet** **for the final pairing, now is the time to do it! The poll will be closing this Saturday, so do it while you can! Oh, but one more thing about the poll. I've decided that if two or more of the brothers are close enough in votes that those brothers will become her grooms! Hope I've given all of you enough** **incentive** **to cast your votes as soon as you can!**

 **Warm-Fuzzies and please vote and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

***If the original Diabolik Lovers characters and InuYasha characters were put in a single anime, they would probably end up killing each other, which is one of the many reasons why I don't own them.**

There were so many thoughts cascading into Kagome's head that it was close to impossible to sort them out. Years of memories, snippets of conversations, scents related to different places and people, the taste of blood, and phantom pain from different injuries all occurring at once. She wanted to scream but her body was incapable of reacting.

How long were all these thoughts coming to her? Time had no meaning as many years might have been compressed into mere seconds while her mind was forced to try and sort it all out. Which were her thoughts and which were the thoughts of the other entity or entities that had been forced into her mind and body? The only thing she knew for sure was that her name was Kagome Higurashi and she was a miko that lived with six vampires, destined to be their bride.

As suddenly as the onslaught had begun, it all stopped. Her body, which had gone rigidly tense at the beginning, collapsed to the ground.

 _Breathe in, breathe out._ She thought to herself as she lay motionless where she had fallen. _Take your time, Kagome. If you rush yourself after that bullshit, it might trigger something. Good news though, I still know who I am. I remember my family, going to the_ _Feudal_ _Era, coming back to my time, and coming to live with the boys. But there's more now..._

Cautiously, Kagome wiggled her toes then her fingers. When there was no rush of new memories or pain, she began moving her body bit by bit until she was sitting up. Looking around, she recognized the scene around her as the rose garden behind the mansion although she also realized that it was all in her head. But more than that, she could sense different auras within her mind, meaning that they were also within her body.

Like a beacon, she could feel a pulsing in her chest that had her walking towards the gazebo. There, she saw two figures. One she recognized as the person she had seen in the room before the onslaught on her mind, the other she recognized from the memories that her mind was beginning to catalog and organize.

Her upper lip curled in anguish and disgust as she looked at the woman standing among the roses. "Purple hair like Kanato and green eyes like Ayato and Laito. You must be Cordelia."

The vampire's lips curved into a smile as her eyes narrowed on Kagome. "And you are the new vessel for my soul. I must say, your body is more to my liking than the last human."

"And what makes you think that I'll let you have it?"

The vampire, quite elegantly Kagome would admit, walked over to her and glared. Green eyes captivating her even though blue eyes refused to waver. "You have no choice nor the power to deny me. Your body took me in and I doubt that you have the ability to stop me." The woman laughed as she stepped back from her, walking towards the dream mansion. "Enjoy your eternity in the garden. I'm sure that I shall enjoy my new life in the world."

Her body faded into the darkness before reaching the mansion while Kagome fought off the urge to snarl at the spirit. Then, giving her head a shake, she looked towards the figure that had been crying softly since her arrival. Kneeling down beside her, she placed a hand on her shoulder to give a friendly pat. "She's gone; you don't have to be afraid."

"I- I tried to warn you, but..." There was a soft sniffle as the girl turned to look at the miko. The same gemstone eyes, though full of tears, that she had seen in the room met hers. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her."

Kagome gasped as her hand squeezed the girl's shoulder. She recognized the girl from the memories that had flooded her mind, but the memories hadn't finished sorting themselves out yet. But she knew that this girl was important. "What's your name?"

Her hands trembled as she wiped away the tears that had fallen done her cheeks. "I'm Yui."

 **~oOo~**

Shu's body tensed as the energy around his bride's body changed. He remembered this feeling well and his eyes narrowed on her face as she began to stir. When he was met with a pair of feline green eyes he felt sick to his stomach, as though he had been drinking the blood of a drunk. The urge to attack her was rising within him and if he had been any of his brothers he might have, but he had more control.

Rising from his seat, he left the room to prepare himself for the coming drama. It was bound to be so tiring that he would not have real peace for a long time. As he passed Reiji's laboratory, he could sense his younger brother moving about inside. No doubt preparing the potion that he had failed to finish in time for Yui. He trusted his brother in that respect, if anyone could find a way to save their bride on the verge of death, it was him.

He wasn't surprised to see the rest of his brothers gathered in the main room when he arrived. They had sensed the awakening of Cordelia just as easily as he had. Kanato was still hiding behind Teddy, Ayato and Laito were brooding in the darker corners of the room, and Subaru was pacing back and forth like a caged animal prepared to attack the first person who approached him.

They didn't have to wait long before Cordelia, wearing the body of their bride like a new gown, appeared at the top of the stairs. It was disturbing, seeing those hateful green eyes staring down at them from Kagome's caring face and he had to fight the urge to rip those eyes directly out of her skull.

 **~oOo~**

Kagome offered her hand to the girl, smiling in relief when she hesitantly took it. "Yui... So you were the bride that the boys lost not too long ago."

The girl gasped as her garnet eyes widened in surprise. "You know... Are they okay?"

Smiling, the miko nodded as she used her grip on the girl's hand to help her to her feet. "They're fine, I promise. Still bossy as hell and rough around the edges, but alive and kicking."

"Then you're their new bride?"

She didn't miss the disappointment in the blonde girl's voice. It was understandable, especially if Kagome were to go by the memories that were still falling into order in her head. "Yes, I'm their new bride, but from what I can tell, it's been close to a year since you died and they hadn't accepted one since then." There was a bit of hope and longing on the girl's face and Kagome couldn't help but keep talking, knowing that she would be able to comfort her. "They haven't forgotten about you either. Your room is chained off and one of the boys will put a fresh rose there almost every day. Subaru even blames himself for what happened."

"No! He can't do that! None of them should blame themselves for what happened to me! I did that to save them from Cordelia..." Yui trailed off as her gaze dropped to the ground in defeat. "But I guess it was pointless. She used me, you know? She didn't have her heart to bind herself to this world so she attached herself to my soul since I still had connections."

When her tears began to form again, Kagome couldn't help but hug the poor girl. "It's okay. Don't give up. You beat her last time, made her weak. This time you've got me to make sure that she stays gone so the boys will have some semblance of peace from that woman."

Yui turned hopeful eyes to Kagome, hardly noticing the wind begin to circle the two of them, lifting their hair above their heads as rose petals circled their bodies.

"There's a way to pull Cordelia back here to this realm with us. Once she's here, I'll be able to fight her and destroy whatever bit of her aura remains. Then she won't be able to return or hurt anyone ever again. But in order to do that, I need your help. Can you do that?"

The blonde's hands were still trembling as they rose to wipe away her tears. Then, as she took Kagome's extended hands, she took a deep breath and met the miko's gaze. "Just tell me what to do."

 **~oOo~**

"I'm disappointed in all of you." She drawled before gently smoothing her hands down the front of her black evening gown.

The vampires physically flinched upon hearing Cordelia's cold voice come from their bride's lips. Subaru snarled up at her as his clenched fists drew blood from his palms.

"You were always disappointed in us," Laito said coldly, his eyes refusing to look up at the woman. "Though I must say, you are showing just how pathetic you are clinging to life by trying to take over yet another bride's body."

Cordelia chuckled as she glared down at her son. "They do say that the third time is the charm. And this time, I will not be fooled by your uncle. I have come back on my own and there is nothing you can do to defeat me this time. I know of the power this body holds, none of you will be able to defeat me. Neither will your father"

"You are still quite the fool."

Her glare switched to Reiji as he entered the room. She hadn't forgotten what he had said to her the last time they had met. He met her eyes without wavering, those eyes that so resembled their father, and it made her feel murderous. "And you still have such an ugly habit of speaking out of turn."

"You have taken over a body with powers that you have no idea how to control, let alone any knowledge of the soul that resides within it." His body moved quickly until he was only a couple meters away from her at the top of the stairs, purposely keeping his posture stiff to provoke her. "Your lack of knowledge will no doubt lead to your death yet again."

Her laughter echoed through the room as she looked from one boy to another. "She may have power, but she is still nothing but a human. Once her body has finished the Awakening, her soul will disappear forever."

Laito smiled as he slowly sauntered up the stairs towards his mother. "If you believe her to be nothing but a lowly human, I look forward to the look on your face when she rises up to kill you. For a human, she is quite stubborn."

She laughed again, though keeping an eye on her second son. "No matter what you say, a human is still a human. And I will not allow myself to b-"

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

Cordelia hissed, her hand clutching over her heart from the sudden pain the pulsed through her body.

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

Laito began to laugh as he stood over her smaller form with his arms crossed over his chest. She sneered at his knowing grin, hating that look that she was sure he learned from her. "As I was saying, this human is anything but ordinary."

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

Reiji looked down his nose at her as he spoke. "We chose this girl because she has far more power than any of our former brides. Unlike you, a corrupt whore that expects others to do her dirty work for her, this bride has the ability to kill all of us with a single action and would do so on her own. She also has the ability to fight all of us off at the same time. And since you do not have the ability to fight off even one of us on your own, there is little doubt that she will be able to destroy you herself."

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

Fighting off the urge to groan from extreme pain, Cordelia stumbled away from the two vampires. Losing her balance, her back hit the wall and her body slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She didn't understand. She was supposed to have complete control over this body and she hadn't done or seen anything that might have shocked the human out of the recesses of her mind like that other human had done the last time. It was as though something was pulling her back while another force was pushing her away at the same time.

Ayato was suddenly standing over her. She wasn't surprised to see such anger in his eyes, but it still annoyed her. "Don't bother fighting it. You are such a weak woman that my little Birdie will destroy you easily. I must admit though, I hope she kills you slowly as payback for what you did to Pancake."

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

She did groan this time as her body tipped over onto the floor, clutching one hand to her chest as the other wrapped around her stomach.

"Just let her take you," Shu said, sounding more interested than she ever recalled. "The sooner you realize that there's no fighting her, the sooner she can finish her awakening and one of us can claim her."

 _ ***Ba-dump***_

The world around her was fading and there was nothing she could do to fight it. Somehow, the hold she'd had on this new body had been severed and there was nothing for her to sink her talons into. The last thing she saw was her little songbird kneeling in front of her with those emotionless purple eyes.

"Go and disappear, mother."

When Cordelia opened her eyes again, she was back in the rose garden with that girl. Strangely enough, she actually did feel a bit of fear towards the human girl. Sneering at the human, she looked around for Yui. "And where did the other one go?"

Kagome smiled at the vampire as she began cracking her knuckles in anticipation. "She's not here anymore. I guess you could say that she's holding down the fort while I get rid of my unwanted guest."

The vampire's eyes narrowed at the human. "That is not possible."

She shrugged, more to loosen up her shoulders before extending one arm across her body followed by the other as she continued to stretch. "But it is. Without her here for you to grab hold of, there is nothing left of you in this world but what's right here in front of me. And bad luck for you, my specialty as a miko is purifying tainted objects, people, and energy. Double bad luck for you, I got a pretty good look at some of the shit you put Yui and the boys through from your memories and that really pissed me off. Which means that I have two reasons to take my time getting rid of you."

"Humph, revenge is it? Then perhaps I'll be able to use that emotion to force my way back into your body-"

"Wrong," Kagome interrupted in a deadpan voice as stretched her legs a bit as well. "Vengeance has nothing to do with what's about to happen. I'm going to destroy you to protect them from you."

Seething in anger at the human's insolence, she raised her hands to attack. "Then I shall destroy you and take over your body again. With you gone, she will be too weak to fight me."

Cordelia rushed forward in a blur of speed, then cried out and jumped back when her hand collided with a shield of pink light. Her right hand was a smoldering mess; burned with pieces of her skin peeling off to reveal muscular tissue and bone beneath it. What was more shocking was that it wasn't healing. Her body was shaking as she looked to the human in shock. _How can she possess such power without the use of her body?_

Kagome lazily rotated her wrist as she flexed her hand, not even looking at the vampire. "Hmm, little too much power on that one. I guess I'll have to dial it down a bit so I don't finish you off too quickly." When she saw the shocked/terrified look on the woman's face she couldn't help but chuckle. "Why are you so surprised? You knew when you possessed me that I had power."

"You shouldn't have any power without your body!" She snapped.

Kagome laughed, it was the full body kind just like she had done when she had first met the boys. It seemed like that instance was so long ago, but it was still fresh in her mind as she smiled at the woman, no doubt scaring her. "That is where you're wrong. My power isn't connected strictly to my body, but my soul. Hell, there was this one time with a void mirror, that thing could absorb over a thousand souls but it couldn't absorb mine because it was too big. Unfortunately for you, that is where my true power lies and you've decided to go one-on-one against me."

 **~oOo~**

Laito chuckled when the woman's eyes finally closed. He really wished that he could see Miko-chan fighting against his mother. After going up against her himself a couple times, he knew just how strong she was and he was more skilled in battle than his mother would ever be.

Reiji looked down in at the still form of his bride relieved that he could no longer sense _that_ woman's presence but slightly put off by the fact that she had taken hold of Kagome's body. He had no doubt that the human would defeat her, but he did hope that she would get on with it so that they would finally be rid of her for good. "Ayato, put her on the sofa. The floor is a place for _that_ woman, not our bride."

For once, the redhead didn't argue with him as he knelt down to scoop the girl into his arms. He had just settled her body against his chest when she began to stir. Ayato scoffed as he looked down at the girl's face. "That was fast, couldn't you have drawn it out for a-"

"Ayato-kun?"

The breath seemed to leave his body as he stared down at her face. His hands reflexively gripped her tighter as his brothers tensed and stared at the girl in his arms. It wasn't possible... Or it shouldn't be possible. But he recognized that soft, timid voice and those pink-garnet eyes staring back at him.

"Pancake!"

 **A/N: The poll has closed and I know who has won! I won't say who, but I** _ **will**_ **say that more than one brother will end up with Kagome! I hope all of you liked what I did with this chapter. I've been kicking it around in my head for days and I finally got the urge to put it down on paper. Warm-Fuzzies and please review because I still love hearing what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Diabolik Lovers and InuYasha are MINE! Mwa-ha-ha! I now rule the world; it is all mine! (I wish... I don't really own them.)**

The six vampires could only stare, recognizing the garnet eyes of their previous bride. Ayato seemed to be in a state of shock as he eased her feet to the ground so she could stand on her own two feet... well, Kagome's feet. Her eyes kept switching from one brother to another, as though she wanted to assure herself that all of them were unharmed.

Then she turned back to Ayato with a watery smile and tears brimming her eyes. "You're all okay, I'm so glad."

"Explain," Reiji demanded, though his tone wasn't as harsh as he would normally speak to her.

As she turned to look at the dark haired vampire, her lower lip trembled. "It's my fault. I wanted to see all of you again, to make sure that you were safe. Cordelia was still in my body and used that want to remain in this world and keep me from moving on. I'm sorry."

There was quiet for a moment before Laito started laughing. "You really are an idiot, Bitch-chan. You shouldn't care about us at all. We never even wanted to see you again." Yui gasped as she stared at the red headed vampire with tears spilling down her cheeks. She was even more surprised when he winked at her. "After all, you believed in God, going to heaven, and all that useless shit. Although I have started second guessing non-existent gods since meeting Miko-chan. I expected you to go up with all those boring goody-goodies and we'd never see you again."

"She's ours, she's not allowed to go anywhere without our permission." Kanato stated as he stepped forward, staring directly into her eyes. "I should punish you for breaking the rules."

"That's enough!" Subaru yelled at his brothers as he pulled her body into his arms and pressed his nose to her skin. _She doesn't smell right. She's not quite Kagome and not completely Yui._ "You really are an idiot, killing yourself for no reason."

Pushing herself out of Subaru's arms, she turned on him with an angry glare. Although, even in Kagome's body, the expression was more of a hissing kitten that just had its tail pulled. "No! I did it to protect all of you! None of you are to blame for what I did! And even though it didn't work out the best way-"

"You're too loud," Shu interrupted in a voice that was much more affectionate than she'd ever heard. "You're dead now, and I expect you to move on after this."

Looking over to Shu, she couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. Then she lifted her shaking hand to wipe away her tears before nodding. "I'll be gone after Kagome finishes with Cordelia. We were basically keeping each other here, and now that I know all of you will be okay with her to take care of you, I'm happy."

"What are you doing in Kagome's body anyway?" Ayato growled at her.

"She told me to do it," she explained as her hands fidgeted in front of her. "She told me that she was going to pull Cordelia back and that I should take over her body so she couldn't escape what Kagome's doing to her."

"Do you know what's happening in there?" Laito asked, seeming gleefully curious.

Yui shook her head. "I can't see anything, but I can sort of feel what's happening." Then she gave them a big smile. "Kagome's really giving it to her. She said that it's not for revenge, but to keep everyone safe, and I believe her. This way Cordelia won't be able to latch on to her like she did with me."

 **~oOo~**

Shooting forward, Cordelia tried to take the human's head once more with her talons. She couldn't let the girl win! She'd gone through so much, had to deal with Richter's advances and betrayal, and she still hadn't achieved her goal. She refused to fail! Just as her talons were a hair's breath away from the human's throat, she blocked her hand with her palm and kicked out with her foot, connecting with her thigh and causing her to scream in agony.

Stumbling back, the vampire was hardly able to keep standing because of the pain. _This isn't possible, even with how powerful she is, she's still nothing but a human! Why can't I destroy her? How is she able to hurt me?_

And she really was hurting. Her upper body was littered with burns and open wounds with her flesh literally peeling away to leave nothing but bone. There was a sizable wound that she just received on her left thigh, that attack had gone right through her dress to do the damage and now she was barely able to stand. She had even had the audacity to leave a make on her face! Even now, she felt the air rushing against her teeth because the flesh of her left cheek was gone.

"Are you through yet?" Kagome asked her in a bored voice as she tilted her head to the side and rocked forward on her feet. "Believe it or not, this isn't fun for me. A bit of a workout for my powers, yes; but I don't like hurting others, even people as corrupt as you." Then her eyes looked up to the starless sky in contemplation. "There's only one or two that I ever felt the need to kill, and I'll admit that you're not nearly as bad as the first but you come pretty close to the second one. But I didn't kill her, per-say; the boys helped me out with her."

"Don't you dare say another word to me! You have no right!" She wanted her words to carry some sort of threat but the effect was easily lost due to the slur of her speech.

"Yeah, right," Kagome chuckled dryly. " _You're_ the one that decided to try and take over my body. You issued a challenge to me and I'm just proving that I can meet it and beat you. Protecting the people I care about is an added bonus." Another chuckle bubbled up. "I guess I'll never get your approval to marry one of your sons. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to live with that. But I think they might like me even more after all this since none of them were very fond of you and had a hand in killing you that first time around."

Giving a hiss, Cordelia forced herself to stand as she glared at the girl that had yet to receive a single injury. "You say that now, but what about when you realize that they are incapable of loving you? Pathetic humans like you always demand love, but you will never receive it from them."

Kagome chuckled again as she sweetly smiled at the woman, tilting her head in the opposite direction. "I know."

The vampire's eyes were hardly able to follow the girl's movements as she charged. Her leg refused to respond and she had no choice but to take the full force of her attack. A burning pain pierced her chest as the human's arm glowed with power. Her hands attempted to grip the arm and force her away, but burned and fell apart at the first touch. Coughing up a mouthful of blood, green eyes met glowing pink eyes, filled with sadness and disappointment that was directed at her.

"Your sons and their brothers are not the first demons I've met." Kagome said in a cold, even voice. "You'd actually be surprised at how much I know about the world you come from. I've known from the start that they'll probably never express human-love for me and I've basically come to accept that. What they _have_ promised is that I'll never be alone again. They'll kill me before they let me go, and that's what I need more than anything. If I want love, I'll love my children the way a mother should, the way that _you_ should have loved Ayato, Laito, and Kanato. And I'll still love them in a human way, and I'll prove that by keeping them safe from you."

Cordelia felt the power of the human pulse inside of her body, spreading like a disease until she could feel herself rotting away. Growling, somewhat pathetically, she found that she didn't even have the strength to glare at the girl. _Damn it! I can't hold out much longer and there's no way for me to hold on this time. I'll truly die... But I can do one last thing!_

Mustering up what little energy she had left, she struck with her teeth and forced what was left of her powers into the human's body. She felt the girl stiffen before her fangs dissolved and her face began to melt away. _I may die, but now you will suffer from their broken promise by your own power._ And then she was gone.

Kagome withdrew her hand from what was left of the aura's body and gripped her neck where the vampire had bitten her. It was a painful bite, much worse than any that the brothers had given her and it was throbbing. "What the hell did she do to me?" She muttered out loud as her powers began to pulse.

She could feel a tingle race across the skin of her real body and couldn't help but lock up in fear. _Oh no, I said that and she knew my memories. This could be really bad! I have to warn them!_

 **~oOo~**

Yui suddenly stopped talking as she felt a strange sensation race across her skin. It almost felt like static electricity, but not quite since it was more powerful and didn't seem to shock her. Then she felt a wave of panic that must have come from Kagome as she looked to the brothers in the same panic she felt coming from the other girl. "I don't know why, but you guys need to run, now!"

Reiji sneered at the order. "We shall do no such thing."

Yui turned to him, grabbing his arm but quickly withdrew her hand as he hissed from the pain that her touch caused him. Looking down at her hands, she saw that they were covered in a strange pink light that she had seen Kagome use before. Her breathing became labored as her sights switched from one brother to another. "I mean it; you need to get away! I can feel her panicking and her need to get away from you. From what I can sense from her, it's something to do with a roof top but five time stronger and bigger."

Their eyes went wide with realization, Kagome wasn't in control of her powers and the recoil was about to lash out without discrimination between friend or foe.

Yui smiled at them as tears began to fall down her cheeks again. "Cordelia's gone, which means I'm done here too. Goodbye, and please take care of each other."

With a final look from the brothers they disappeared from sight, she hoped that they would get away safely from what was coming and that Kagome would be alright as well. With one last smile, she closed her eyes and turned her face to the sky as the pink light grew brighter until it was almost blinding. "God, thank you for my friends and giving me the chance to say goodbye, but I'm ready to come home now."

 **~oOo~**

They were off the estate and standing on a cliffside overlooking the area. Even with the distance they had created, they could still feel the powers of the miko growing. It became so large that a sphere, much like her shield, grew until in encompassed the entire mansion as it pulsed time and again until it burst. The power spread in every direction like a shock-wave, the effects burning their exposed skin slightly before it faded.

Although there was no actual sense of panic between them, there was still an air of worry for the safety of their bride. Subaru was the first to move as he hurried back to the estate, followed closely by Laito and the rest of the brothers.

The first thing Reiji realized when he entered the mansion was that all the familiars had been destroyed from the power of the blast. _Such an annoyance, I shall have to punish her for this later._ He could also sense that all lingering traces of Cordelia and their Uncle Richter had been destroyed, leaving him feel confident that they would never have to deal with the likes of them again. The same could be said for their former bride, Yui. All traces that she left behind were gone, though he did hope that she found her place as he knew she wanted, not that he would ever admit that he cared.

The next thing he sensed was that Kagome was lying near the top of the stairs where they had left Yui. She was barely conscious and shaking as her arms loosely wrapped around her body. He cautiously approached her, putting himself between her and his brothers. "Have you gained control of yourself?"

A hoarse chuckle escaped her lips as she glared up at him. "Such terrible manners, I'd slap you if I could move."

Remaining cautious, her knelt down in front of her to take her chin between his thumb and forefinger. When his fingers remained unharmed, he couldn't help the malicious smile that graced his lips. "I do believe you would, which is why I am greatly enjoying how pathetically weak you are at this moment." It was satisfying and reassuring to see her glare back at him, letting him know that she would heal after some rest. Standing back up, he looked to his brothers. "One of you take her to her room, I have work to do."

Laito was the first to reach her and scoop her into his arms. He smiled flirtatiously down at her while her eyes narrowed on him. "Ho~ don't give me such a look, Miko-chan. I won't do anything naughty to you until your well. With you, half of the fun is you denying that you like what I do to you or fighting back, and you can't do that in this state. But if you're not better by tomorrow, I might change my mind and do it anyway." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him.

When they reached her room, she was mortified when Laito proceeded to strip her of her clothing and dress her in a frilly purple nightgown that matched the room. But to his credit, the vampire didn't do anything more than give her a few hungry looks as well as trail in fingers down her skin as he pulled the nightgown over her head before placing her beneath the covers and leaving the room.

It was hard for her to wrap her head around how nice they were being. After all, she knew exactly what they were and what they wanted from her. Right then, she was unable to fight back and could have taken advantage of her if they wanted, but they didn't. That made her smile as she grew more and more tired. _I need to remember, that youkai like them can have honor. Especially after just getting rid of their mother and reuniting them with their former bride for a little while._

It was a few minutes later, when she was on the verge of falling asleep, that the bed dipped beside her. Someone put an arm around her waist and pulled her back until she was flush against the person's chest. She didn't have the strength to turn her head to see who it was and her powers were too exhausted to even recognize whose aura the body belonged to. All she could to was mumble a bit, causing the arm at her waist to hold her tighter.

"Sleep."

 _That voice, it's Shu_. Before she could do anything else, his arm left her waist for a moment as he placed one of his earbuds in her left ear before returning to its original position. She recognized the music as _Danse Macabre_ for piano and violin. The song always reminded her of organized chaos as she envisioned vampires and zombies dancing together beneath the moonlight. It made her smile a bit as she closed her eyes and let herself relax in the eldest brother's embrace. She'd had quite the day and deserved a bit of rest.

 **A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post the next chapter. As many of you know, it's exam season and I had to focus on that and homework before I could come back to my fanfiction. I have some idea of what I would like to do in the next chapter but I'm torn between option A and option B. I won't say what those options involve, but I have a feeling that you, my faithful readers, will like it either way.**

 **Heck, without knowing which option is which, why don't you all comment on which one you want it to be! Option A or option B? That's all for now, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

***If I had to choose a single anime or manga to own, I don't think I would be able to decide! Which is probably the reason why I don't own** **Diabolik** **Lovers or** **InuYasha.**

It was the Sunday after Kagome defeated Cordelia and she still wasn't fully recovered from the blast of power she had created. It had taken almost a full day to be able to move on her own and another day for her reiki to begin to react to her will. Her reiki was still a bit weak, so she wouldn't be attempting to destroy any of the relics that night, but she knew that she could at least strengthen the seals.

Shu was walking with her on her left while Reiji was walking to her right as they climbed the shrine steps. Kagome had attempted to tell the dark vampire that he wasn't needed, but the he had been _insistent_ that she tell him about the other relics in her possession. Since she didn't have the energy to argue, she had simply huffed and stopped protesting. _Like anything I say would have changed his mind._

When they reached the top of the steps, Kagome's back went rigid. Something was off, she could sense it. Her legs carried her to the shed where the relics were held and she quickly threw the doors open. Inside, there were multiple charred spots were different objects of varying degrees of power once rested. A wave of panic rushed through her as she checked the closest one, a diary that had driven multiple people to kill others. The charred remains hummed with power, but not the kind that she had feared.

"What happened?"

Turning her head, she saw that Reiji and Shu had followed her to the shed but had wisely stayed on the other side of the rope. They looked very confused, and somewhat worried since they knew the kind of things that she kept inside.

"I'm not sure," she said as she moved to the next pile of remains, a hair stick that had belonged to a murdered princess. "All of these things, I had them sanctioned as Level 1, 2, or 3. Their remains are cleansed. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that they were purified." Looking back to the vampires, her eyes showed no room for argument when she told them. "I need to speak with Fou and Haru, right now."

She was just stepping out of the shed when the uncle and nephew rushed out of the house to bow in front of her. "Lady Kagome, I am so relieved that you've come. I left many messages with Master Sakamaki about what occurred. We were curious, but I swear that we did not enter either building."

Kagome turned a glare to Reiji, knowing without-a-doubt that he had been the one to receive the messages about her shrine but he had not told her about them. The look he gave her was obvious enough, it said 'you could not stand under your own power, and I refuse to carry you up those stairs'. Giving her head a shake, she turned back to the priests. "Please, tell me what happened."

Fou lifted his head, looking fearfully at the shed. "I'm unsure how to describe it. On Thursday night, there was this incredible pulse of power and then the shed nearly went up in flames. As I said, we did not enter but we saw flames inside. I was worried that the shed would burn down, but the fire seemed to contain itself quickly."

"You said it happened on Thursday night?" Kagome asked, her mind quickly putting two-and-two together.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. It happened just before dawn." Haru confirmed as he looked warily at the shed.

Looking to the brothers, she shook her head as she tried to hide her surprise from the priests. "I guess I just made my job a bit easier." Then she chuckled. "I'm surprised that I didn't hurt you guys since you were closer than the shrine." Kagome turned back to the priests and smiled at them. "Don't worry, I know what happened. I'm glad that neither one of you were hurt, and you did the right thing by not entering the shed."

Fou and Haru nodded in relief. "It was quite unsettling, Lady Kagome," Fou continued. "I have never felt so much power before. Even though it did not feel malicious, the shear amount was terrifying. And seeing those two spirits fleeing the grounds-"

"Wait," Kagome quickly interrupted, her brow creasing. "What two spirits?"

"When we came out of the house, we saw two spirits running across the grounds." Haru explained, his expression looking unsure and scared. "I thought that they were vandals at first, but then they seemed to meld into one being and flew into the air at great speeds."

Kagome continued to stare at them, what they described didn't sound like any spirit or demon she'd ever seen. As she was trying to figure out what they were describing, something else they had said caused her entire body to go stiff and her mouth to go dry. They had said ' _we did not enter either building_.'

Propelled by a wave of panic, she turned and sprinted to the well house. The hinges of the door were freshly splintered with the bits of wood littering the ground at her feet. Pushing the door aside, Kagome rushed inside as her eyes searched the ground and edges of the ancient well. There in the dirt, were two sets of footprints. One set belonging to petite, sandaled feet while the other was much larger and bare. But what really got her attention were the long strands of silver-white hair that looked to have been caught in the wood as someone jumped or climbed out of the depths of the well.

Surprisingly, she didn't start to hyperventilate, cry, or even panic. She was too scared to do any of those things. Instead, she turned and left the well house to face the two humans and two vampires that were staring at her with varying degrees of confusion, worry, or annoyance.

Standing in front of them, she took a breath before looking at Fou and Haru. "You are to close the shrine right now. Do not even think about opening it again unless you hear from me, understood?" Their expressions became panicked as they quickly agreed and ran to the house to begin making arrangements.

Then Kagome turned to the brothers. "We need to leave right now. He knows this area as well as I do, and I don't want to give him a tactical advantage. The area near the mansion will be our best bet, and if I had to guess he's probably already tracking me to that area."

A hand shot out to restrain her arm as she tried to walk past them, she knew without looking that it was Reiji. "Explain," he demanded.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she turned to look at them. "I might have left out a thing or two when I told you about my past."

"Are you referring to the two companions that attempted to kill you and failed?" Reiji said smugly.

Kagome just barely hid her surprise at the dark vampire knowing the truth about her past. _Probably should have guessed that he would find out, he's the one that does all the reading after all, so he probably has a book on me somewhere._ "That's them," she confirmed. "They failed before and I kept them away by sealing the well with enough talismans that no demon would ever be able to touch it, let alone use it to come to our time. That blast of my reiki must have overloaded them to the point where they got damaged and let them pass through."

"And you are sure that they would come for you?" Reiji asked her, wanting to know the motivation for her possible enemy.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she nodded. "Kikyo is nothing but a reanimated corpse and they think that she will become a living being again if she takes the rest of my soul. InuYasha loves her, he betrayed me multiple times before for her benefit and there's no reason why he wouldn't do it now."

The vampire sneered at her as his grip tightened on her arm. "You truly are a troublesome girl. Perhaps it would be better for us to simply leave you to your own devices rather than bring trouble to our doorstep."

Those words cut deeper than most any insult she had received from the brothers so far. _And here I thought that the only way I would ever be rid of them is if I died. I guess all demons are alike_ _after all, they'll only look after you so long as you are some use to them._ Shaking those thoughts from her head, Kagome glared at Reiji. "If that's what you want to do, fine. I'll kill them on my own before I come to kill all of you. Remember, our agreement protects the six of you from me as well. You cut me off and there is no reason for me to let any of you live."

Reiji's lip turned up in a sneer as Kagome's reiki began to rise. They were moments away from attacking each other when she was suddenly wrenched away from his grip and a strike to his stomach propelled halfway across the shrine grounds. She was surprised to find that Shu had an arm possessively wrapped around her shoulders and her body was flush against his chest.

"You may do as you please, but I will be escorting my bride back to the mansion. The others will decide for themselves if they wish to participate in protecting our bride." Shu told his brother as he looked down his nose at the younger vampire. Kagome was surprised, not only by Shu's declaration or that he struck his brother, but just the fact that he was actually putting forth the effort to do something. So when the blonde vampire lifted her into his arms, she looped hers around his neck to hold on as he started running back to the mansion.

 **~oOo~**

When they arrived back at the mansion, Kagome was quick gather everyone in the main room to explain what had happened at the shrine and that she suspected that InuYasha and Kikyo had come to kill her. She noticed that Reiji was keeping to the side, and sulking. Ayato, Kanato, and Subaru looked pissed; while Shu and Laito listened with surprising patience. "I don't expect any of you to participate in this fight. This is my problem and I'll understand if you-"

"Shut up!" Ayato snapped, suddenly appearing in front of her with his hand gripping her neck and a smirk on his lips. "No one is allowed to kill you but us. And it's about time that you step back so Yours Truly can show you who's the best."

Kagome was about to smile at him when she was suddenly pulled away from Ayato and her back pressed against a wall, her vision blocked by the other red head. "Didn't I tell you that the only way you would get rid of us is if _we_ killed you?" Laito grinned down at her as his fingers trailed through her hair and down her neck. "It would be such a disappointed if we put all that effort into your Awakening only to have you killed by someone else."

"They need to die," she heard Subaru mutter. Looking past Laito's shoulder, she was surprised to see the pale vampire's eyes glowing red with bloodlust. She suspected that it was due to his anger for the upcoming fight."

"You belong to us, and Teddy and I are possessive of our things." Kanato said in that cute-creepy voice of his. But his expression was so hard and animalistic that it sent a shiver down her spine.

 _They actually care about me._ Kagome couldn't help but smile. They could have let her fight InuYasha and Kikyo on her own, but they were willing to stand with her and protect her. Standing on her toes, she gave Laito a kiss on the cheek before stepping away from him. "Thank you all for offering to protect me," then she sent a snide glare over to Reiji. "After all, it is a proper gentleman who will stand up to protect the woman he wishes to claim as his bride. Those who have the audacity to abandon their woman at the first sign of trouble are unworthy."

Reiji was practically shaking with anger. _How dare she make me look weak in front of my brothers! How dare she continue to use propriety against me! I should ripe out her throat and be done with her! But then I would have to deal with my brothers, and she seems to be able to garner their interests, so they would not stand for that._

It was because he was glaring at her so intently that he noticed the moment she began to sway. Then she blinked, as if to clear her eyes before they rolled back into her head. Laito caught her before the others since he was the closest, but Reiji quickly relieved him of his burden as he pulled off his right glove and pressed his palm to her forehead. Her temperature was rising quickly and her heartbeat was fluctuating between speeding up and slowing down. Her Awakening had begun.

 **~oOo~**

Hours passed and the vampires could do nothing but wait as Kagome sweated and tossed around on the couch they had set her on. They all knew that the likelihood of her surviving the Awakening was much higher than any of their previous brides, but none of them cared for the uncertainty of her survival in this situation.

It was just as dawn was approaching that the brothers sensed two beings approaching their home at great speeds. Subaru growled in anger at the scent of a dog and a dead body.

Ayato grinned dangerously as he stood from his seat. He was looking forward to having a decent fight for once. The fact that it would prove to his little birdie that he was the best made it all the better.

Laito seemed to have the same idea since he stood with his brother while wearing an excited smile. "I was hoping for the chance at a good fight. And I get to show Miko-chan that I'm best suited to be her groom."

"Not all of us are needed in this battle," Reiji stated as he continued to watch Kagome toss and turn. "Kanato, Shu, you shall watch over her and assist her if necessary."

"But Teddy and I want to have some fun too," Kanato whined as he gripped the bear to his chest. Shu only nodded to Reiji before shifting closer to his bride.

"You shall ensure that she does not die," Reiji ordered him harshly before looking to the other three. Then the four of them disappeared to the front lawn where they saw two figures approaching them, showing that they were somewhat cautious. He immediately recognized InuYasha as he appeared very similar to the drawing in his book. The woman known as Kikyo was new but familiar at the same time. Her looks were similar to Kagome if one were to only focus on her physical features. However, her expression was similar to a vampire in its egotistical air that reminded him of Cordelia. Without her saying a single word, he was already greatly annoyed with her and looked forward to watching her blood soak into the ground. Reiji became even more annoyed when the half-breed began to speak.

"Hey, where's the wench? I know you have her! Hand her over before I slice you to pieces!" He yelled at them as he drew his sword.

Subaru growled as he clenched his fists at his side. Ayato grinned maliciously as he straightened his stance, readying himself to attack. Reiji continued to look down his nose at the two while Laito laughed.

"Ho~ You actually think you have any claim to her?" Laito said as he adjusted his hat. "Miko-chan belongs to us now. And from she's told us, she has no interest in you."

InuYasha gripped his sword as he glared at them. "Like the wench has any choice in the matter. Her soul belongs to Kikyo, and Kikyo belongs to me, which means that I can take her soul any time I want!"

"Your logic is horrendously flawed." Reiji said in annoyance, the half-breed's voice grating on his nerves. "The woman you have claimed is already dead. Therefore, she is the one in possession of something that belongs to our bride. As her grooms, it is now our responsibility to retrieve the rest of her soul and neutralize any threats that may come her way."

"Damn it! You sound like that bastard, Sesshomaru! I'm gonna kill you first!" Pulling back the sword, InuYasha called out the Windscar as he threw it towards the brothers. He hadn't accounted for their speed as they seemed to disappear and was punched in the jaw by Laito. Before he could even regain his balance, his shoulder was kicked by Ayato and his grip faltered on his sword. Subaru saw this and quickly knocked the sword out of his hand.

The four demons continued their fight, with InuYasha struggling to keep the other three in his sights. Meanwhile, Reiji was having a staring match with the undead miko. She tilted her head at him as he remained motionless. "What is your true purpose in this fight?" Reiji asked her. "Your lover is outnumbered yet you seem to have no interest in assisting him."

"I know of his skills," she said coldly, her eyes straying towards the mansion. "He shall soon kill your friends and you before going to collect the rest of my soul."

"So you have no intentions to assist him? And I can assure you, it will be my brothers who shall kill your lover." Reiji baited her, suspecting that InuYasha would hear them and would likely distract him from his own fight.

"Then I shall kill all of you myself and retrieve my soul. My victory is already assured since I am far more powerful than my reincarnation."

Reiji chuckled at that before grinning at her, his eyes glowing red with bloodlust. "I believe you have that reversed, corpse. It is _you_ that is currently animated by a portion of my bride's soul while the majority remains with her. And being what I am, I can easily sense which miko possess the greater danger to my existence. Kagome's power can make me shudder in fear and lust whenever it slightly spikes. You, however, have been peacocking your powers since you first saw us, and I feel nothing but annoyance and disgust towards you."

Kikyo's expression broke into a sneer as she pulled an arrow from her quiver to notch on her bow. Reiji was faster as he snatched the bow from her hands and snapped it in half. What he hadn't expected was that her power would flow through the arrow as she slashed it at his chest. He hissed as her reiki burned his chest, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the burns he had received from Kagome's herbs. Growling, he glared at the undead miko, knowing that he had to keep her busy while his brothers distracted the half-demon.

All the while, he was keeping his senses open towards Kagome and the progress of her Awakening. _Just a few more minutes. Whether she survives or dies, this battle will be decided once it is over._

 **A/N: So, option A won and the battle between the vampires and InuYasha and Kikyo has begun. I will (hopefully) be posting the next chapter after Valentine's Day but I am working on it right now! I promise, all of you will find out who Kagome will end up with very soon. Until then, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Yet another fanfiction crossover for InuYasha and Diabolik Lovers, but I still don't own either of them.**

Shu and Kanato watched as their bride continued to sweat and toss on the sofa while their brothers fought the intruders. From what they could hear, Reiji was evenly matched against the undead miko, while the others seemed to be playing with the half-demon and keeping him away from his weapon.

Without warning, Kagome's heart gave a hard thump as her body arched off of the cushions. She gasped harshly as her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Shu could see a pair of long, smooth fangs protruding past her other teeth, threatening to pierce her lower lip. Her eyes glowed red as she stared into nothingness, then closed as her body collapsed again.

The brothers stared at her for a moment before Kanato gripped Teddy tightly. "Did she die?"

The blonde vampire leaned forward, lifting her body into his arms as he pressed his lips to the pulse point at her throat without biting down. He could feel it against his lips, her heart had stopped but her blood still flowed beneath her skin. She had survived the second part of the Awakening. The first being the initial changes to her body, the second was surviving the silencing of her heart. The final step was the one that no other bride had ever reached, to wake up from the coma-like state to become a true, pure-blood vampire.

 _What had_ _our_ _father instructed_ _us_ _to do should a bride survive the second step?_ Shu remembered that it had to do with himself and his brothers, something else that they had to do.

Kanato stared with worry as he hid his face behind Teddy. He wanted her to live. She cared about him, he wanted her, he refused to let her die unless _he_ was the one to kill her. Then, as if instinct took over his body, he set Teddy down on the foot of the sofa and straddled Kagome's thighs. He bit his wrist and sucked a mouthful of blood in without swallowing before pulling her body away from his brother. Parting her lips with his own, he forced his blood into her mouth while his fingers massaged her throat to force her to swallow the thick, salty liquid.

When their lips parted, she coughed slightly as her eyes opened to stare at him. Her breathing was wet from the blood she'd drank and her glowing red eyes focused on the small vampire's throat. With a burst of speed similar to their own, Kagome had pinned Kanato to the sofa, ripped the collar of his shirt to expose his skin, and bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

The purple haired vampire shuddered at the sensation of her fangs piercing his skin and the suction of his blood. One hand harshly gripped her hair as if to wrench her away while his other wrapped around her waist to keep her body flush against his own.

His strength was not enough to keep her in place as she jumped away from him, taking deep breaths of air. Her eyes continued to glow red as she looked around the room. She didn't seem to see anything until her eyes locked on Shu. He was barely able to brace himself in his chair as she leaped at him, straddling his lap and bit down on his neck.

Shu moaned at the feel of her bite as he remembered what their father had instructed. An Awoken bride will need to replace her human blood with vampiric blood to sustain her transformation. Kagome would hunger for the blood of all the vampires that had taken blood from her, and the frenzy would not stop until that thirst was quenched. He wished that she would slow her feeding so he could enjoy the feeling of her in his arms, connected so intimately with him, but she was out of his arms just as quickly as she jumped into them.

Her eyes remained out of focus as she breathed. Then her head turned towards the direction of their brothers and she disappeared. Shu and Kanato spared a glance at each other before they followed their bride.

 **~oOo~**

InuYasha was getting angrier and more frustrated with every passing second. It was like they knew how strong he was with his sword so they were purposefully keeping it away from him. He'd bet that wench told them, which was also why none of them were going in for the kill and playing with him instead. Kikyo was holding her own against the bastard that reminded him of his half-brother, and he really hoped that she would kill him soon.

The redhead with the hat had just kicked him back when he noticed a change in the air. He wasn't sure what to make of it but the other demons all seemed to straighten up at once, they even stopped moving. If he had to describe it, it was like a new, dangerous predator had suddenly appeared in their territory and it was hungry for blood. The sensation was distracting the others and he was just about to attack the same redhead when a blur of black and white collided with him and went rolling across the lawn. InuYasha was left staring at the empty space. _What the hell was that?_

Laito hadn't expected to be hit so hard while fighting the half-demon. His fedora had flown off his head as he and his attacker rolled across the grass until they came to a stop with him pinned beneath a very feminine form. Looking up, his eyes met with Kagome's glowing red ones as her breath hissed between her clenched teeth, revealing her fangs. He quickly realized what she wanted and couldn't help but grin as he titled his chin up to expose his throat. She struck quickly, making him groan at the pleasure-pain she caused him. Oh, how he wanted to do this in his room with less clothing. His musing was cut short as she released him, her fangs tearing open his throat a bit, before her eyes sought out Ayato and she was on the move again.

The other redhead had been surprised when his bride had tackled his brother and bitten him, but then he quickly realized why she was doing it and grinned. She was completing her Awakening. When she charged at him, he offered no resistance as one hand threw him back against a tree and pinned him there by his throat. The other hand ripped open the collar of his shirt to expose his shoulder, where she gave him a harsh bite. His hands gripped her hair and pressed her mouth more firmly to his shoulder.

"That's right, birdie, drink up and belong to Yours Truly." Ayato growled from between clenched teeth.

He had hardly finished speaking when she was on the move again. The battle between Kikyo and Reiji had never ceased, even while the others were attacked by the frenzied vampire. The undead miko was about to attack the dark vampire with the arrow when she received a harsh, backhanded slap across the face that sent the woman tumbling away. Reiji's eyes were barely able to track the movement of his bride after she attacked and turned to tackle him to the ground.

She grabbed his hair to force his head to the side while cutting off his tie with her talons and ripping open his shirt with the other hand. His gasped in, what he considered, obscene pleasure at the feel of her fangs entering his body and his blood entering hers. Such practices were meant to be done in private simply because they were so erotic that he wished to claim her that moment. He growled in annoyance as his hands gripped her arms, but she did not release him until she took her final draw.

Subaru could only watch in a state of shock as Kagome darted from one brother to another, drinking her fill, and then attacking the next. When she lifted her head from Reiji's neck, her eyes locked on his and he knew that he was next. Being physically stronger than the rest of his brothers, he was able to stay on his feet when her body hurdled into his although he did stumble back a few steps. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms gripped his shoulders. He growled as her teeth latched onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

His legs felt weak as he collapsed to his knees while keeping one arm wrapped around her back and his other hand stroked her hair. Subaru had a feeling that he was the last one she came to, meaning that she would soon be coming down from the high of her frenzy. When she did, she might panic. He had to keep her calm and he remembered how she had calmed him the first time he'd fed from her; he could do the same.

 **~oOo~**

Kagome came back to herself slowly. Her mind clouded with a hazy memory of a pain in her chest and the coppery tang of blood on her tongue. Everything around her was in a red haze that she couldn't quite make sense of, either. Then there was a hunger. A yearning that consumed her mind and body, making it impossible to think of anything else. She wasn't completely sure what she wanted, but she could sense six of them close by. Her body clamoring to find the sources and consume them.

The first had been hovering over top of her and easy to take, it had been the first taste in her mouth and sweet like candy and would probably give her a toothache. The next had been close as well but had a slightly different flavor, more light like cream but delicious. But those two hadn't been enough, there were others and she had to have them. Her body carried her to the next source.

The next one was close to something that smelled horrible, like a dog that had been rolling in something dead. Not wanting to eat next to something that smelled to terrible, she knocked it away before pinning it down and latching onto it with her teeth. This one had a spice to it, not hot but like a good mesquite-barbecue sauce, yummy.

Lifting her head, the next source was right in front of her and she charged at it, pushing it back until something stopped it and they she could consume it in peace. This one had the hot-spice that the others didn't, like curry that might burn her tongue but she would enjoy the burn the entire way down. It spoke to her, but she was too far gone to sort out what was said before her body began clamoring for the next source.

The next one was close to the thing that smelled dead. It had a power that made her angry since that power was lashing out at the source she wanted. Kagome backhanded the dead thing as hard as she could, registering a bit of satisfaction at the feeling of bones breaking from the impact and the dead thing going away. Turning back to the source she wanted, she tackled it to the ground and bit it hard. This one was slightly bitter like tea, such a pleasurable taste that she would have to come back to later. But she couldn't stop yet, there was one more that had been waiting for her.

Lifting her head, she saw the last source of blood looking at her. Her body moved and her limbs were wrapped around it. It didn't fight back as her teeth pierced it to get what she wanted. This one had a heavy taste to it, like a hardy piece of meat. Each gulp she took seemed to satisfy her hunger as the fog around her mind began to clear.

Kagome felt fingers petting her hair as her limbs lost their strength and her body slid down to the ground. Easing her fangs out of the person's skin, she noticed the red haze of her vision began to clear as well and she found herself staring at Subaru. The juncture of his neck and shoulder was bleeding and the scent of his blood matched the coppery tang in her mouth.

 _Wait, since when did I have fangs? And how can I even tell whose blood belongs to whom just by smell? Did I... Have I become a vampire?_ Her body started shaking, she couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Calm down," Subaru said in a low voice that sent a shiver down her back. "You just woke up, everything is going to be messed up, but you're alive. You are now officially our bride."

 _Bride... right. Vampires, the brothers, the pain in my chest, and a hunger that sent me into a frenzy. I'm a vampire now._

"What the hell, wench! What did you let these bastards do to you? If you did anything to Kikyo's soul, I'll make sure you pay for it!" InuYasha yelled as he came stomping up to Kagome and Subaru.

The white haired vampire growled as he held his bride firmly to his chest. If the mutt kept yelling like that, he would rip his ears off his head and shove them in his mouth just to shut him up. Then Kagome muttered something that he didn't quite catch and the mutt went face first into the ground.

The six vampires blinked in confusion as Kagome eased herself out of Subaru's hold to stand over the half-demon's prone form. Her power flared pink around her and the others had no choice but to take a few steps back or risk getting burned. Subaru was close enough to see her eyes glow red again as she stared at the mutt and couldn't help but shiver. It reminded him of the time he had threatened to burn down her shrine, but this seemed even worse.

"Three years, InuYasha," she growled as the downed half-demon started climbing out of the crater his body had created. "I have kept the well sealed for three years, and the moment the sealed weakened, you came here to kill me. Sit boy!"

The brothers watched in fascination as the beads around his neck glowed with the pink light of her reiki before he landed face first back in the crater, making it even deeper than before. Reiji remembered reading in one of his texts about the 'rosary to bind his soul' and how Kagome was the only one that could wield the word to activate it. He quickly decided that she would never be allowed access to any type of jewelry making supplies at the risk of being a recipient of such constrictive pieces.

"How many souls has she consumed over the years, huh?" Kagome said accusingly as she stepped closer to him. "How many young women will never go to the afterlife because _she_ used their souls like batteries to keep herself in the world of the living? Sit boy! I'm not even going to ask if you care, since you never cared about anyone but yourself and what you wanted. Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT! And there was a time that I would have done anything to make you happy, but I'm not going to let you take from me what isn't yours, not anymore."

"You unworthy fake."

Kagome groaned in annoyance as she turned to look at the undead miko. The left side of her face looked caved-in from the blow she had given her, and she couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that came from knowing that she'd done it.

"Everything you claim as yours belonged to me first; the jewel, InuYasha, the shrine, my soul. None of it was truly yours, and I will have it all back before you corrupt them with your demonic taint!" Kikyo sneered as she charged an arrow with her reiki. With a blur of speed, Kagome shoved her arm through the undead miko's chest, much like she'd done with Cordelia. Kikyo dropped the arrow from shock and gripped the demon miko's shoulders.

"I saved you before Kikyo, but I'm through playing nice for InuYasha's sake." Kagome told her, giving the woman the same bland look she had received so often. "I was even willing to leave you with the piece of my soul that you took so you could live happily together, but you both had to get greedy."

"It's mine," Kikyo argued as a bit of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"It _was_ yours, but you died. Your existence in the world is unnatural and it's time for you to return to the underworld and for me to take back what's rightfully mine." Leaning forward, Kagome barred her fangs before biting the undead miko's neck. Her blood tasted ashen and disgusting, but the power that accompanied the blood flowed into her quickly, as if recognizing her as its rightful owner.

Kikyo trembled at the feel of all the hate and fear she had sheltered for four years seeped from her body, leaving her with a feeling of peace she had not experienced since she was alive. _Yes, it is time for me to move on._ "Goodbye, InuYasha. I really did love you," she said as her body dissolved into dirt and ash.

There was an anguished scream as Kagome resisted the urge to throw up the blood she'd just consumed, unsure if she would lose a bit of her soul if she did. She felt unsteady as her soul began fussing itself back together, almost drunk as her body swayed. Looking towards the screaming half-demon, she did feel a bit of sympathy towards her former friend. He had lost his lover, his friends, and his home; but it was all because of the choices he had made so she could only feel so bad for him.

"You bitch! You killed Kikyo!" Having retrieved his sword, InuYasha took aim and attacked. "Adamant barrage!"

Her soul was still settling her in body, she couldn't move. For the first time in a long time, Kagome was actually scared of losing her life. But then she was moving, propelled out of the line of fire with arms wrapped securely around her body. Looking up to her rescuer, she was surprised to see Ayato looking down at her since he had been the farthest away from her when InuYasha attacked. _He is the fastest of the brothers, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised._

"Don't go getting killed, birdie." He groused as he looked down at her. "We just went through all the trouble of turning you and it would be pretty stupid if you let yourself get killed right away by that mutt."

Unable to help herself, she smiled at him and pulled his head down to hers to give him a peck on the lips that made him blush and smirk at the same time. "You're right, sorry about that. Just give me a second to let the rest of my soul settle and I'll be able to finish him off."

"That will not be necessary." Kagome tilted her head to look past Ayato and saw Reiji standing between them while the others fought InuYasha. From the looks of things, the brothers were done playing and were going for the kill. "This mongrel threatened our bride, it is our responsibility as your grooms to dispose of the threat. You may relax for now and regain your strength."

Unsure what to say, she nodded as she watched the brothers systematically worked together to destroy InuYasha. He swung his sword at Laito but missed. Shu punched him across the cheek and jumped away before he could retaliate. InuYasha grabbed his sword with both hands to do his Windscar, but was interrupted by Kanato slicing his arms so deeply with his talons that he cut the tendons. He was barely keeping hold of his sword when Subaru charged at him with his knife, slicing open his throat.

As InuYasha dropped his sword, there was a shift in the air that Kagome knew all too well. "Everyone get back!" She yelled as she struggled in Ayato's arms.

The others, luckily, listened to her and surrounded her as InuYasha's demon blood shifted in his veins, gaining power. "What's happening, birdie?" Ayato asked, not liking the feeling coming off of the mutt.

"It's his demonic blood. When he's in real danger, it'll activate to keep him alive but he loses all sense of himself." Struggling to stand, she was surprised when Ayato and Shu helped her to her feet so she could face him. "InuYasha, sit boy!"

He went face first into the ground so hard that a plume of dust surrounded where he landed. Then Kagome was running. _I've got to do this. If the others try, they'll just end up dead. I'm the only one likely to survive._

Kagome could see the jagged marks appear on his cheeks as he climbed out of the newly formed crater. His red eyes held a look of true hate when he looked at her, that was something she had never experienced despite his and Kikyo's attempts to kill her. He roared at her as he swiped at her with his claws, but hissed when they met a barrier of her reiki and got burned.

Taking advantage of his new injury, Kagome grabbed hold of his injured hand to restrain him as she pressed the palm of her other hand to his forehead. His body locked up in pain as the power of her reiki began to purify him and Kagome locked her red eyes with his. _I won't cry. You shouldn't have to deal with my tears ever again. You can hate me for ending your life and Kikyo's, and I really do_ _hope that you two can be together in your next life. Goodbye forever, InuYasha._

It was because she was watching his face that she noticed the moment his demonic blood receded and he became normal again. He looked at her and she swore that she saw her friend again. The friend that yelled at her to let him protect her, the one that beat the crap out of Miroku that time he tried to spy on her in the hot spring, the one that let her ride on his back so she would feel like she was flying. But that wasn't all she saw. There was understanding and sorrow as he closed his eyes for the last time and his body dissolved from her power and was carried away on the breeze. Leaving behind his firerat haori and hakama and his rosary.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome collapsed to the ground. He was really gone now. The sense of relief was fleeting as her sorrow took hold, no matter what he had done, he had been her friend and she would miss him. When she felt the others approach, Kagome gathered the firerat and rosary to her chest.

"You should have let us do that, Miko-chan." Laito told her as he looked up at the stars.

"No offense, but if you guys had tried, you would have been killed. My powers were the only things that could subdue or kill him after his demonic blood took over."

"And what shall you be doing with those?" Reiji inquired as he eyed the rosary with annoyance and disgust.

Unable to help herself, she looked from the rosary, to Reiji, and back again before she shrugged. "I suppose I could keep it around in case any of you get out of line." All six of them growled and she chuckled. "But I'll be taking them to the shrine and have them sealed in the shed. These items are far too powerful to be floating around in the world."

"Right, but there's one other matter at hand, birdie." Ayato grinned at her as he liked his lips.

Kagome tilted her head at him. "What's that?"

Laito smiled seductively at her as his long fingers reached out to trace the curve of her chin. "You've survived your Awakening, Miko-chan. You have officially become our bride. And now all of us are waiting for you to pick your groom."

Her eyes went wide as they switched from one brother to another. "Oh..."

 **A/N: It's finally coming to an end! Just one more chapter and all of you will find out who Kagome will be ending up with! I know that I have kept all of you on the edge of your seats wondering who she will be with and I've taken special care not to show favoritism to any of the brothers to keep all of you guessing. Like I said in the A/N in chapter 12, more than one brother will end up with Kagome but I won't say who... but I think all of you will be surprised!**

 **Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

***How awesome are InuYasha and Diabolik Lovers? I love them both but I don't own either of them.**

 **A/N: So, I lied. This** _ **will not**_ **be the final chapter! After I started writing it, the way it started to evolve demanded another chapter along with this one. I hope all of you will enjoy what I've come up with!**

 **General POV**

Curled up on her bed in her room, Kagome stared at the wall having finally gotten some privacy from her grooms so she could think. Although that privacy included placing wards on each door and window of her room to keep all of them out. It had been four days since she had become a vampire and she was no closer to deciding who to take as her groom. Heck, she hadn't even realized that she was supposed to _choose_ a groom. She had been under the impression that, since it was so rare for a Bride to survive the Awakening, that she would become the bride of all the brothers. However, that wasn't the case and they wanted her to choose.

When Laito had first told her that during the aftermath of their fight with InuYasha and Kikyo, she had told all of them that it was too soon for her to choose her groom and asked them to give her a few days so she could make such a serious decision. _I should have realized that they wouldn't have left me alone while I was thinking,_ Kagome groused as she hugged her pillow to her stomach and a blush colored her cheeks.

Ayato had been the first to approach her at school, demanding that she make him some takoyaki. Thinking nothing of it, she had gone with him to the school kitchen. After she had made his food and he ate it, the redhead had pinned her to the kitchen counter and started kissing her like crazy.

She wanted to say that she kept her head and pushed him away... but that would be a lie. Ayato had gripped her hair in his fist as he attacked her mouth in a fever, making her gasp while his tongue plunged inside. At one point, her fangs nicked his lip and she started sucking the red beads that had shown, making him grip her hair even harder.

"That's right, Birdie," he had panted against her mouth before using his grip on her hair to move her head and press her mouth to his neck. Her instincts had taken over at that point and she bit him, taking deep gulps of his spicy blood and humming in delight from the flavor. "You like the way I taste, don't you? That's why you're going to choose Yours Truly as your groom."

It was as he spoke that Kagome came back to her senses and realized what she was doing, at school, where anyone could walk in and see them. She forced Ayato to let her go and ran up to the roof faster than any human could see. It took many deep breaths before she calmed down enough to straighten her clothes and hair, then wipe Ayato's blood from her lips. It surprised her, how her body had reacted to the vampire. Though she was attracted to all the brothers, she had always been able to control herself around them.

Later that night, when she was approached by Reiji, she quickly realized that her lack of restraint was probably due to her new status as a vampire. The dark vampire hadn't done anything overtly inviting, but her body seemed to be very aware of him as soon as he got within a couple meters of her. His eyes had begun to glow red with bloodlust and his scent encompassed the entire room, making her dizzy.

Then he was on her, her wrists held in his hands while his body pressed hers against the wall. "Are you purposefully tempting us, Kagome? You made quite a spectacle of yourself at the school tonight, and such acts in public deserves punishment."

Not missing the gleam of excitement in his eyes, it made her heart speed in excitement before his mouth descended on hers for a possessive kiss. It was dominating, letting her see that he was in charge and that she was to stay there and take it. And for some reason, being manhandled by the overly controlling vampire made her knees weak. He kissed her over and over again before releasing one of her wrists to grab her chin and force it to the side so he could bite her neck. Her body shuddered at the feeling of Reiji's fangs in her skin as her free hand gripped his shoulder.

He took so much blood from her that when he finally released her, her body collapsed and she was left hanging by one arm in his grasp. Her consciousness was in and out for a bit. When she came back to herself, she was laying in Reiji's bed with his body wrapped around hers. Too exhausted to do anything else, Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms and stayed there until mid-afternoon the next day when she left to get a shower.

It was as she was stepping out of the shower that she was approached by Laito. Dressed only in her nightgown as she dried her hair, she hadn't even sensed him until he had tugged her towel from her grasp, thrown her on her bed, and covered her body with his own. Not liking have been surprised, Kagome bared her fangs and snarled at him. Laito took it as a challenge and held her down as she thrashed beneath him, smiling the whole time.

"Ho~ I'm glad to see that your Awakening didn't turn you into a docile Bride, Miko-chan," he crooned at her as she stopped struggling under the weight of his larger body, but continued to glare at him. "It would have been so boring if you'd have suddenly become easy prey. It's so much better when you fight since it makes your surrender all the sweeter." Grabbing both her wrists in one hand, his other hand trailed down her neck to Reiji's mark. "Are you trying to make me jealous? Letting my brothers feed on my Bride? If that's the case, I'll just make it so that you want no one but me."

His hand trailed lower until his fingers were running along the neckline of her nightgown. It was teasing and overly distracting, which was why she barely noticed the bite to her neck just below Reiji's mark. A growl vibrated in her throat as his hand trailed down her side until he was gripping her hip, leaving marks from the pressure of his fingertips.

Laito chuckled as he raised his head from her neck, letting her blood trail down his chin until a drop fell to the exposed cleavage of her chest. "You are so easy to read Miko-chan. Always needing to be strong, proving that you're an alpha so no one will hurt you the way that mutt did. But at the same time, your flesh is weak and begging to for beasts like me to leave marks and claim you." Dipping his head, his tongue flicked out to take up the stray drop of blood on her chest.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she attempted to throw him off of her, but he had the advantage in size, strength, and position. So the best she could do was glare and snarl in disapproval. "You don't own me; I haven't chosen yet."

A smirk formed on the redhead's lips as he leaned forward until she could feel his breath tickling her ear. At the same time, his hand trailed farther down her side until his fingers were touching her exposed thigh. The sensation of his cool fingers against her heated skin made her shiver. "Submit to me."

Gods, how she wanted to do just that. She just knew that Laito would be able to make her body sing, he was barely touching her and it was already humming in delight. But her instincts quickly reminded her that her groom had to do more than satisfy her carnal needs and she refused to let any of the brothers rush her decision. Gritting her teeth against her body's desires, Kagome made her power pulse into a barrier to push him off. He was unprepared for the sudden assault and ended up being propelled out the door that she opened while he was mid-air so he ended up in the hallway.

The vampire easily landed on his feet, adjusting his hat as he continued to smirk at her. "Such a tease, Miko-chan."

"Pot and kettle, hentai." She said, unable to keep the smile from her lips.

He shrugged nonchalantly as he continued to smirk. "That may be true, but you'll be thinking of me and what I'm capable of doing to you. You're the curious type, Miko-chan. So you'll choose me."

Unable to help herself, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door in his face. A few minutes later, she realized that the wound on her neck was still bleeding. She attempted to close it herself by licking her thumb and spreading her saliva across the wound. When that didn't work, she tried to use her reiki to heal it but found that her powers were still exhausted from the fight with Cordelia and then the battle against InuYasha and Kikyo. She was still debating what to do when she felt another presence enter her room.

She was about to turn to see who it was when she was pulled back against someone's chest and she felt a tongue trail slowly over her wound. Her body shivered at the sensation as the bite mark stopped bleeding. But he didn't stop. His lips moved across the back of her neck to the other side. Feeling his fangs lightly scrape her skin, her head tilted to the side to allow him better access. Taking the gesture as an invitation, he tilted his head forward and bit her, the action giving Kagome a glimpse of his gold-blonde hair.

It surprised her when Shu lifted his wrist to her mouth as he continued to feed from her. He didn't bother to explain his actions to her since, she guessed, that would take too much effort and he would need to stop his feeding. Taking his wrist in her hands, she cradled it to her mouth as her fangs pierced his skin. His blood lazily filled her mouth as she took deep gulps, suddenly realizing how thirsty she was since Reiji, Laito, and then Shu had all fed from her in less than 24 hours.

Shu stopped before she did, his tongue slowly lapping at the new wound to close it as Kagome had her fill of the oldest brother. She noticed how he rested his head on top of hers when he had finished and felt his breath against her hair. It felt so nice that she was practically going into a trance as she withdrew her fangs and licked his wrist to close his wound. Once that was done, he moved her to the bed and laid down beside her.

Whether it was his blood or just his energy, Kagome suddenly felt extremely lazy and wanted to do nothing more than lay in bed with the blonde vampire for the rest of the night. Shifting against him, she pressed her nose to his neck to breathe in his scent. His head turned to her as his blue eyes cracked open to look at her. "You will choose me."

A smile crept over her lips as she lifted her chin until her lips met his. The way he kissed was different from his brothers, like there was absolutely no rush and he would be perfectly content with doing it all day if it suited him. He even seemed ready to prove it since she was the one to end the kiss after what must have been two whole minutes. Laying her head on his shoulder, she rested one hand on his chest and hummed contently. "I guess we shall see."

That night at school, Kagome had figured out that her personality would fluctuate around her potential grooms and cause her to become their ideal bride. With Ayato, he wanted someone wild and sexy. Reiji wanted someone he could dominate, while Laito wanted someone that would challenge him. Then there was Shu, who wanted someone that he could simply relax around. So far, she was still able to act independently of her grooms' influences and make her own choices, but she was worried about what would happen when she finally chose her groom.

She was still thinking of this after they returned to the mansion and was cornered by Kanato. She was back in the kitchen making some strawberry muffins when she noticed him. Part of her was actually curious to find out how she would react to the purple haired vampire, so she waited for him to make the first move.

At first, he ignored her, paying more attention to the muffins she had just pulled out of the oven than to her. It bothered her more than it should have and Kagome soon found herself striking out at him. She didn't make contact, but he moved fast enough to grab her throat in one hand while still holding Teddy in the other. Strangely, she felt a smile that was reminiscent of the small vampire's stretch across her lips. "You're so greedy," she crooned at him. "Wanting everything from me without offering anything in return. I should punish you for that."

Kanato grinned back as he pulled her body closer to his by her throat. "It's my right to take what I want since you're mine."

Giggling, her hand lifted to start playing with his hair. "And what do I get out of it?"

A look of insane glee overtook his features as he squeezed her throat a little tighter and pressed his lips harshly against hers. It was a challenge that she was grateful to meet. In the back of her mind, Kagome realized that Kanato's influence made her greedy as they fought for dominance. It didn't matter who won or lost, just as long as there was a fight and they would get to enjoy the benefits afterwards.

With her instincts pushing her, Kagome grabbed a handful of his purple hair to wrench his mouth away from hers and tilt his head back. She didn't give him a chance to fight back before she bit his exposed throat and started consuming his sweet blood. His fingers dug into her skin but she didn't release him until she felt his grip fall away from her throat. Once it did, she withdrew her fangs and smirked at him with glowing red eyes.

His own eyes matched hers as he watched her. Making a show of it, she brought her wrist to her mouth and bit down, sucking in a mouthful of her own blood. Using the grip she still had on his hair, she guided his mouth to her own again. Their lips parted and her blood flowed into his mouth. Even after he swallowed down the salty liquid, they continued to kiss as his tongue sought out all remaining traces of her blood in her mouth. When he had finished, he grabbed her wrist to bring it to his mouth and bit her again while she leaned forward to run her tongue over the wound she'd given him to close it.

It wasn't until the oven beeped, letting her know that the second batch of muffins was ready to come out, that Kanato released her. Apparently, they were important enough to end his feeding so they wouldn't burn. Once they were out, she loaded six of them onto a plate for the small vampire. "For you and Teddy," she said. He gave her another creepy-cute smile before he disappeared to another area of the mansion.

Subaru didn't approach her until the following night while she was walking outside in the gardens. When he did, Kagome got a sense of need linked to him. Without saying a word, she extended a hand to him and waited. His eyes narrowed on her before his hand shot out to take hers and yank her into his arms. She quickly realized that his energy made her want to comfort him as one arm rested at his back while the other stroked his hair.

His bite was harsh on her unmarked shoulder and his strong arms wrapped around her body so she was unable to move away from him, not that she would have. He released her after only a few gulps, breathing heavily to control his inner beast that wanted to pin her down and make her submit to him. If he had done it, she was unsure if she would have been able to oppose him since she didn't want to reject him.

When Subaru's glowing red eyes met her blue ones, she tried to convey her emotions into them. Words would have been meaningless and only served to anger him. His scowl barely eased before the hand she had been trailing through his hair came down to cup his cheek. The white haired vampire seemed shocked for a moment, so she used the opportunity to guide his head down to hers so she could kiss him.

Their lips made contact for only a moment before he pushed her away, his expression and body language seeming completely uneasy as he stared at her. Kagome stayed still, waiting for him to approach her this time. She didn't have to wait long as he pushed her back into a tree and his mouth attacked hers. His kiss was desperate, practically begging for acceptance while fearing rejection. At that moment, she was incapable of doing that so she just kissed him back as much as he would let her.

When he pulled away from her, his expression was a mix of emotions that she wasn't completely sure how to deal with. There was relief because she accepted him. Uncertainty and anger since he realized that she might not be acting under her own volition. But then she saw hope, he wanted to believe that she wanted him and would choose him to be her groom.

Subaru said nothing as he disappeared and left her alone in the garden. Once he was gone, the reality of the past three days came crashing down on her and Kagome's cheeks turned bright red. All at once, Kagome knew that she needed to think and she wouldn't be able to do that if her mind clouded over every time one of the brothers got close to her. So she rushed to her room and placed her wards to keep all six of them out.

That had been last night, and she was no closer to figuring out what to do or who to choose as her groom. All of them were so different and the personalities that they brought out in her weren't terrible either. Growling at herself, she shoved the pillow she'd been clutching over her face and kicked her legs on her bed.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it! How am I supposed to figure this out? I thought that when I became a vampire I would have a serious attraction to a single brother, but that didn't happen. I want all of them even more! But that will never work since they're all males going for the rank of alpha. What should I do?_

She continued to kick and turn on her bed in frustration, when an idea popped into her head. She doubted that it would even work, but it was just as likely to succeed. At best, she would try it and it would work. At worst, it would fail and she'd be back to square one with her choice. But at this point, the worst she could do nothing and let them take her choice away from her.

 **~oOo~**

Everyone was gathered in the large sitting room again with the six males all staring at her expectantly. Shu had removed his earbuds and was actually paying attention to her. Reiji was sitting close to Kagome and was somehow keeping that superior expression from his face. Laito and Ayato were both looking smug as they sat on a couch and staring at her. Kanato was hugging Teddy so firmly to his chest that she was sure that the bear would burst. Subaru was surprisingly still as he stood behind the couch that Shu was laying on.

Kagome stood in the center of the room, carefully meeting all of their eyes before she spoke. "I asked all of you to give me time to make my decision. You did, and I believe that I have." Taking a deep breath, she let her brow crease as she stared them all down. "First, I want to say that all of you lied to me. You all said that I was to be your Bride, you never once said that I would need to choose between the six of you."

She saw Reiji was about to speak and shot him a glare that said that she was still talking and that he would wait. To her surprise, he kept his tongue so that she could finish. "Forcing me to choose one groom is unfair to the other five. All of you have made it very clear that Brides don't normally survive their Awakening. The others would have to wait gods-know how long before another girl survives and has to make the same choice as me. I say, 'screw that'."

Taking another deep breath, Kagome looked over the boys as she attempted to gauge their thoughts. They seemed to know where she was going with this but couldn't figure out if they would be for it or not. "What I'm saying is, if you guys are willing to share then I am willing to be shared between the six of you."

They were all quiet, looking at each other and her. Then Laito began to chuckle. "You really are greedy, Miko-chan. Wanting all of us at once. I'm not opposed to sharing you every once in a while, but I'd rather have you to myself."

Ayato growled at her, seeming insulted by her proposal. "You don't need anyone other than Yours Truly, so I'm not going to share you with anyone!"

"Who cares?" Shu muttered from his spot on the couch. "If she wants more than one of us, I'm fine with it. Just as long as I get her to myself sometimes."

"Lazy as usual," Reiji sneered at his older brother before turning to glare at Kagome. "You will stop this foolishness and choose properly this instant."

"I'm not going to force her into something like _that man_ ," Subaru yelled as his fist hit the wall behind him. "If she wants more than one of us, I don't care."

"I only share with Teddy," Kanato's purple eyes glared at his brothers over Teddy's head.

Realizing that the six males were about to explode into a major argument, Kagome flexed her reiki to gain their attention and calm them down. Fortunately, it worked. Unfortunately, six pairs of angry eyes were locked on her. "If that's how all of you feel, then I have made my decision."

 **A/N 2: Another cliffhanger, I know. You all love me and hate me right now. But I swear, it will all be worth it in the next chapter! I am 95% sure that the next chapter will be the last one, but I don't know for sure since the ending is evolving as I go. Still hoping to surprise all of you, even with the hints that I gave during this chapter, but we shall see. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

***I'm coming to the end of this crossover of Diabolik Lovers and InuYasha, I love the stories but I don't own either of them.**

"If that's how all of you feel, then I've made my decision."

All eyes were focused on Kagome as she spoke, practically demanding that she choose one or another. She had to admit, this was one of the hardest choices she'd ever made and that included her time in the Feudal Era. Closing her eyes, she walked from her spot in the middle of the room to stand behind a couch. Thanks to her heightened senses, she didn't even have to open her eyes as her hands reached out to take the ones she sought.

"My grooms shall be Shu and Subaru," Kagome said confidently as she opened her eyes and looked around the room, first at the two she had accepted and then at the four she'd rejected. Subaru appeared absolutely floored, he obviously hadn't expected to be chosen and his mind was still trying to catch up to the situation. Shu didn't seem as surprised, but there was a soft smile on his lips, letting her know that he really was happy.

The others were not so happy with her decision, not that she expected them to be. Kanato and Ayato had started yelling and demanding that she choose one of them. Laito was glaring dangerously at the three of them, as though trying to decide who to kill first. Reiji, although silent, appeared absolutely furious. His brothers grew louder as the whole situation threatened to get out of control until Reiji raised his voice, yelling for the first time that Kagome had seen.

When the others had gone silent, he turned to glare at her. "Explain yourself," he demanded.

"You told me to choose, and I have," Kagome stated, knowing that her answer would annoy the dark haired vampire.

"I instructed you to choose a single groom. You dare to try my patience?" Reiji growled as his eyes glowed red with anger.

Trying to act nonchalant even as her hands squeezed Shu's and Subaru's for support, she shrugged at him. "Your opinion has little to do in this matter. As a vampire and a youkai, I'm looking at this from a survival standpoint. With two grooms instead of one, my children and I will have twice the protection and support. And they've already said that they were fine with sharing me, so I don't see what the problem is."

"Yours Truly shouldn't have to share, you should be mine!" Ayato growled as he stood from his seat next to Laito, whose face was shadowed by his hat.

She shook her head. "I understand, but that's not in the cards."

When Laito stood, Kagome wasn't sure what to expect since she still couldn't see his eyes. As he stepped towards the three of them, she noticed the glint of his fangs as he smirked at her before he tipped back his hat. "If that's the way it's going to be, Miko-chan, then I'll be joining you."

Surprised by his declaration, she didn't know or even have a chance to respond before Ayato grabbed his brother's shoulder and forced him to turn around. "How the hell can you agree to that?"

Laito smirked as he turned his head and winked at Kagome. "It's a numbers game. Either I agree to share and get her to myself some days, or I act stubborn and I don't get her at all. And I _will_ have her. Won't I, Miko-chan?"

Not missing the suggestive look he gave her, she giggled and nodded. "That's the deal. I make time for all my grooms and they'll all have equal access to my blood, but they're not allowed to keep me from my other grooms if I want to go."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest as Laito stepped away from his brother to wrap himself around Kagome, although she kept hold of Shu and Subaru's hands. His warm breath tickled the skin of her neck before his tongue snaked out to trace her vein. "Then, I'll just make sure you want to spend all your time with me."

Kagome giggled again, half because of the way Laito tickled her skin and half because of the look on Ayato's face. The other redhead seemed absolutely livid that he might not get her anymore. She knew that he was better at sharing than Kanato or Reiji, but he was probably the most prideful since he always had to prove that he was the best in the family. She was tempted to provoke him into joining the four of them but held back. Their choices had already been laid out, and the final decision had to be left to them.

It wasn't long before Ayato let out an impressive growl and he wrapped himself opposite of Laito, glaring at his brothers the entire time. "If you think that Yours Truly would let Birdie alone with all of you, you're idiots! She's mine too!" Then he was turning her chin to face him and kissing her. Kagome couldn't help but hum with delight as his tongue forced her lips apart, demanding that she submit to him.

Their kiss was quickly interrupted when Ayato was struck repeatedly over the head with Teddy and Kagome struggled not to laugh. Kanato looked less than pleased as he forced his brothers to release her before backing the brunette against the wall. His hooded purple eyes conveyed just how annoyed he was as he stared at her.

"This idea of yours is very selfish and greedy," he told her, his small body blocking his brothers from approaching her. "What's in it for me if I agree?"

Unable to help herself, Kagome chuckled and smiled at him. "You won't have to wait for years for another girl to come along that might possibly survive the Awakening and become a Bride. You'll also get my blood, eventually an heir to continue your bloodline, and I'll keep making you sweets."

His eyes narrowed for a moment. "No one gets them but me?"

Her lips quirked a bit more. "I get at least two out of each batch, just to make sure that they're good enough for you."

Kanato was silent for a moment before looking around at his brothers and then back at her. "I hate waiting, and your sweets are decent enough, so I'll agree to being one of your grooms."

Her smile grew brighter as she reached out to take the purple haired vampire's hand. It was hard to believe that five out of the six brothers had agreed. She'd honestly thought that only two or three would have agreed, Kanato and Ayato were a complete surprise. It was as she thought of that, her eyes went to the final brother.

If she were still human, she might not have noticed, but her vampire eyes were able to catch the minute tremors in his hands and the way his jaw clenched. Reiji didn't have control over her or his brothers in this situation and it pissed him off. A part of her wanted to comfort him, but she knew she couldn't do it at that moment. To comfort him, to walk away from the others and put him first, was to choose him and she couldn't do that. He had to come to her.

When his furious red eyes locked on her blue ones, she couldn't help but step closer to her grooms. Sensing her discomfort towards their strict brother, the five of them came to her defense in their own way. Subaru growled and clenched his fists as he stepped between her and Reiji. Shu sat up on the couch and looked at his brother with disapproving eyes. Laito and Ayato both moved closer to her while grinning at the prospect of challenging their older brother. Kanato's eyes looked absolutely murderous as he stared at the dark haired vampire.

To her surprise, Reiji calmed his glare as he observed his brothers' reactions. "It seems that your theory holds some merit," he admitted, though somewhat reluctantly. "Multiple grooms shall better protect yourself and our heirs. However, I do doubt your ability to control them should they get out of hand."

It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going with that line of thought. As far as Kagome was concerned, this would probably be the only way for Reiji to save-face. So, with that in mind, she kept her expression inquisitive as she asked, "And how do you recommend I do that?"

"I will have no choice but to humor your improbable idea to ensure that you are not killed due to our possessive nature." Just as she was starting to smile at him, Reiji moved quickly so that he was standing before her and staring down his nose at her. "Do not believe for one moment that because we have all agreed to be your grooms, that it translates to you holding power over us."

Another giggle bubbled up in her chest as she smiled at him. "I'd never dream of such a thing. I've known what I was going to get out of this arrangement from the start: protection for my children and myself, affection from my grooms, a way to relieve my boredom, and assistance with my shrine. Any power I have over the six of you is only what you give me."

To her surprise, Reiji chuckled at her prodding before stepping away from her. The tension of the moment quickly eased and turned into something else. Kagome felt Laito's hand against her thigh as Ayato brought some of her hair to his face to breathe in her scent.

"Now the only question is, who gets to have Birdie first?" Ayato grinned before his tongue ran across his fangs.

That was actually something Kagome had thought of, should they have agreed to sharing her. Just choosing someone would have caused a fight, but she knew from her time in the Feudal Era that there were better ways to go about things like that. Turning to Ayato, she gave him a wink before stepping away from her grooms. "First one to have me will be the first one who catches me."

Then she was running. She could sense the six of them, they stood in shock for maybe two seconds before following her in quick pursuit. She didn't care who caught her first, it was the chase and the challenge that she was looking forward to. Right away, she could sense Laito, Kanato, and Shu gaining on her as they followed her scent and the excitement from the game she'd presented them. Not wanting the chase to end so quickly, she jumped into the sky, knowing that would confuse her scent trail.

While in midair, she saw a streak of black and white. Subaru was in the air with her and nearly got his hands on her, but she twisted her body to avoid his grasp. As they flew past each other, Kagome saw a hint of a smile playing on his lips. It thrilled her to know that she could make him happy, but she wasn't ready to be caught yet.

Diving into the trees, she swung from branch to branch like a monkey while touching them as little as possible. The next time her feet touched ground, she was near the lake where she'd spoken with Ayato. Speaking of the redhead, his scent and aura were quickly drawing closer and Kagome got a wicked idea.

As Ayato broke through the trees, he saw Kagome stumble towards the dock as though she'd landed wrong. Unable to hide his smirk, he charged at her before she could completely regain her footing. Just as he was about to grab her, she collapsed flat to the wooden boards and he went sailing past her and head first into the water. Coming to the surface, he shook the water from his hair and tried to glare up at his Birdie as she laughed with delight.

"You're a tease, you know that," he yelled from the water.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him for a second before smiling. "Yeah, but you love the challenge." She was running before he could swim to shore or even respond.

Using her old trail, she doubled back towards the mansion. She could sense Laito, Kanato, Subaru, and Ayato hunting her, but they were a distance away. Shu had somehow nearly disappeared; she could just barely sense him but couldn't pinpoint his location. Reiji, however, was waiting for her on the trail as she approached the rose garden behind the mansion.

"Your antics are proving to be troublesome, as you are working them into a frenzy. Perhaps I should punish you for such actions." He told her as his eyes gleamed red with bloodlust.

Letting her own lust show through her eyes, she took a couple teasing steps toward him and smiled. "If you catch me, I'll let you punish me all you want."

A sinister grin spread across his lips, that Kagome would admit looked sexy as hell, before he advanced. She was ready for him, but he had anticipated her moves as he drove her back. She should have known that Reiji wouldn't be so easy to evade since he was the strategist of the brothers. And with the others quickly closing in on their location, she had to move or she'd be caught and the game would be over.

Kanato jumped out at her first, his impatient nature proving troublesome as she jumped away and was nearly grabbed by Reiji. Seizing his opportunity, Ayato came from the side as he grinned with excitement. Kagome barely side-stepped him and was glad for his usual over-exuberance since he went barreling into Reiji when he was about to grab her and created an opening for her to escape.

She skipped backwards as she continued to evade their grasps. A chuckle behind her alerted her to Laito, who had been laying-in-wait for her to get away from his brothers. Her feet pushed off the ground and his hands missed her by mere centimeters before grabbed a tree branch and swung herself into the leaves.

Their energy kept going higher with excitement and the urge to mate with her, she could sense it. Her grooms were enjoying their hunt just as much as she was enjoying the chase. Even as she continued to run, she was looking forward to the next time they would play this game.

It was as she was thinking that, she saw a flash of yellow and white. Her senses told her that Shu was finally making his move. Her limbs pushed off the tree she'd jumped to so she could change direction. She barely escaped being caught by the blonde when the scent of wet ground caught her attention. Her foot hit the ground and sank deep into the waiting mud pit. It slowed her down, put her off balance. That was all the opportunity Shu needed to wrap her in his arms and tackle her to the ground a half-second before Subaru arrived on the scene.

She was out of breath, covered in mud, and knew that her butt would be bruised from being tackled to the ground, but she couldn't help but laugh. _I should have known that Shu was the type to set a trap and wait for his prey to come to him. Chasing me would have been to tiresome and he_ _won_ _anyway._

Subaru growled in annoyance as the others arrived. Although angry, none of them could argue the fact that Shu caught her first. They would have to wait until the next time to see who would get her next.

 **~oOo~ Years Later ~oOo~**

A pair of shrilled screams had Kagome rubbing her temples with her fingers as she climbed out of bed. Kimi and Nami had started arguing again, which turned into shrieking. She understood that the twins were young and didn't know how much their shouts hurt their mother's ears; but damnit, she was tired and needed her nap!

She hadn't gotten far when the door to the nursery opened. The toddler, a small girl with porcelain white skin, Kagome's blue eyes and a head of long wavy purple hair stepped out the door. Her right arm hugged Teddy to her chest as her left hand tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"Mama, sissys are loud." She mumbled quietly.

Kagome smiled as she knelt down to Himemiko to hug her. Her little girl was so adorable and the spitting image of Kanato, especially with Teddy in her arms. She could still remember the day her youngest was born. He had stared into the bassinet with such wonder before placing Teddy beside his daughter. She had curled around the teddy bear almost immediately and had since refused to let it go. Kagome had thought that Kanato would have had problems being separated from Teddy, but he remedied that by holding Himemiko all the time.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm going to talk to them right now, so you go back to your nap." She told the little girl as she ran her fingers through her purple hair.

"Okay, Mama." Turning back, Himemiko closed the door to her nursery.

Now, she was a bit upset. The twins needed to learn to quiet down. Kagome practically stomped down the hall to the music room where the twins were still screeching at each other. When she opened the door, her temper flared when she saw that their father was sitting there, watching the whole thing, and wasn't saying a word to stop them!

"Girls!" Her voice snapped, quieting Kimi and Nami right away. Their blue eyes went wide for a moment, realizing that they were in trouble before dashing to hide behind Laito. She could barely see the pair peeking out from behind him. If it weren't for the matching black bows pinning back their red hair, she wouldn't have seen them at all. "What did I tell you both about yelling in the house? You even woke up Himemiko."

Although she couldn't see their faces, she could tell by their auras that they were sorry. Probably hadn't even realized how loud they were since their father hadn't said anything to them. _Speaking of Laito._ Kagome turned her glare of the redhead, who was smiling slyly at her. "And is there a reason you didn't say anything before I came out here?"

Laito shrugged as he reached back to pat his daughters' heads. "Kimi wanted me to teach her Chopin, Nami wanted to learn Kreisler. They were fighting over me, and you know that I can't resist it when the most beautiful girls in the world are fighting for my attention, Miko-chan."

 _Translation, "They are so adorable and have me_ _so wrapped around their little_ _fingers that I don't want to be the bad guy"._ _Hense, I get woken up and come out here to be the bad guy and tell them to be quiet._ Shaking her head, Kagome looked past Laito to her girls. "Keep your voices down, no more yelling in the house."

"Yes, Mom," they said together in voices that were much quieter than before.

"And Laito, play Kreisler first this time. Kimi got to pick first last time." There was a small cheer from the younger twin as Kagome left the room. A moment later, the mansion was filled with the sound of Kreisler's "Love's Sorrow", which had Kagome humming along with the music.

Deciding that she was thirsty, she started heading down to the kitchen for a drink. Passing by the library, she peaked inside. Just as she expected, Kae was curled up in an arm chair next to the fireplace. There was a stack of books piled up beside her, her glasses had slid down the bridge of her nose, and she could see a blanket carefully draped over her body and tucked around her shoulders. Even though she couldn't completely see her face due to the curtain of black hair, which was so much like her own, it was easy to tell that her oldest daughter was asleep.

"I told her to return to her room, but she wished to finish the chapter." A quiet, stern voice whispered into her ear.

Kagome chuckled as she turned her head to look at Reiji. "She gets that thirst for knowledge from you."

"Of course she does," he replied. She saw that smile that he reserved just for Kae and Kagome. He was so proud of his daughter, ever since she had started reading on her own when she was three years old. Before that, Reiji would read to her every dawn while she fell asleep in his lap. It was easy to see that he missed those times, but had quickly adjusted as he expanded his room so that they could do experiments and research together.

Kissing his chin, Kagome stepped past Reiji to continue to the kitchen. Now she was hungry as well as thirsty, and there was a fruit salad in the fridge calling her name. She was walking past a large window when she saw movement outside. Ayato had a practice sword in his hand was facing off with Saima. The young boy, just barely older than Himemiko, was awkwardly holding his sword with both hands as he practiced with his father.

Of all her children, her youngest son was probably the one that resembled his father the most. He had the same red hair, green eyes, mischievous smile, and overconfident personality that had the tendency of driving her up the wall. There were times that she thought that he was carbon copy of Ayato, but then he looked at her and his happy expression was so like hers.

Smiling down at the pair, she watched as Saima did a few practice swings towards Ayato and then rushed into an attack. He was quickly disarmed because of the bad grip. He looked ready to cry at his dropped sword when Ayato knelt down in front of him. She couldn't hear what was said, but it seemed to cheer him up. Saima grabbed his sword off the ground, fixing his grip, as he faced off with Ayato again. Smiling down at the father-son bonding, Kagome left them alone to practice as she continued to the kitchen.

There, she saw her oldest son eating the fruit salad that she had hoped to have for herself. Shion turned when he sensed her presence. His blonde hair was exactly like Shu's, but most of the resemblance ended there, the rest was all her. From the shape of his face to his dark blue eyes, he looked like Kagome would have had she been born a boy with blonde hair. His personality, however, was a lot like Shu's. He preferred the quiet and liked to rest a great deal, the only difference being that Shion had embraced his role as the eldest child. He looked out for his siblings and her, even though he attempted to hide that fact since he didn't like the attention.

"Good evening, Mother. Are you well?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine, dear. The twins woke me up so I decided to get a snack while I was awake." She told him as her eyes strayed to the fruit salad that he was still eating.

Looking down at the bowl in his hand, he nodded before going to the fridge and pulling out another bowl with freshly chopped fruit. "I was not sure when you would desire food, so I made you a fresh bowl and decided to eat this one so it would not go to waste."

Smiling with pride, Kagome walked around the counter to kiss the teenager on the forehead. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment while his eyes turned away. "I-I will get you some water as well. After you finish, you should return to bed. You need to rest."

"Thanks for watching out for me." She continued to smile at him as she sat on a chair at the counter.

He nodded shyly. "While Father is away with grandfather, it is my duty to protect you and my siblings."

"I know, dear. But you don't have to shoulder all of that on your own. You have your uncles as well, and gods know that they would tear the world to pieces if someone threatened you, your siblings, or me." Kagome told him as he set a glass of water and a fork in front of her.

"I need to be prepared should they not be here," Shion told her, his voice conveying determination.

"And I have every confidence in you." Taking a bite of melon, she hummed with delight at the fresh taste.

He smiled softly at her before turning to leave the room. "I shall retire for the day. Ranmaru should be returning from the shrine shortly. He wished to try and purify one of the lower level relics. Uncle Subaru accompanied him, in case something was to happen." Shion didn't stick around for her to reply. He left, probably for his bedroom, to lay down and sleep away the day.

 _I hope you can do it, Ranmaru. I have faith in you and your abilities... just don't over-do it and burn your father again._ Kagome thought as she continued to eat. Her second oldest son, surprisingly, had taken after her in the way of abilities while physically resembling his father. He had the same white hair, although the hair at his temples and the nape of his neck faded from white to black. His eyes were like nothing she had ever seen before, normally red but would turn blue when he attempted to purify something or create a barrier.

They discovered that he shared her abilities when he accidentally burned Subaru when he was nine years old. Since then, Kagome had been training him and was surprised by the vast amount of power he possessed. But first, he needed to gain control over it. This need to gain control had forced Subaru to gain control over his own anger as he worked to train his son. Ranmaru was determined to protect the people he loved to the best of his abilities, just like his parents.

She was nearly finished with her snack when the door to the kitchen opened again. Subaru and Ranmaru came inside and Kagome barely resisted the urge to laugh. Subaru looked a little sunburned, although it was quickly healing, and Ranmaru was covered in dust and soot but looked very pleased with himself.

"I did it, Mom! I purified a Level 1 relic!" He cheered as he threw his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it. But, it looks like you still need some work with control." Kagome winked at him before pointedly looking past him towards Subaru. If she had to guess, the relic blew up from an overload of power. That would explain how he got so dirty and how Subaru got the indirect burns.

Grinning sheepishly at her, he scratched the back of his head while his red eyes continued to spark with joy. "I know, Mom. But right now, I'm just glad that I could do it. I'll go take a bath now!"

She laughed as her son went running out of the kitchen, leaving a handprint on the door along the way. No doubt, Reiji would scold him later about making a mess in the house. Subaru shook his head as he approached her. His lips seeking out hers for a kiss while he placed his hand over her swollen belly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, his voice barely raising above a low rumble.

"We're both fine. I just finished my snack and was about to go back to bed to finish my nap." Kagome sighed with content as his hand continued to rub her belly. She always loved this part about her pregnancy. The father of her baby would always become more affectionate to her to the point of coddling. It made her feel loved, even though none of them had said it in so many words, her grooms had all shown their love for her and their children in one way or another.

Without prompting, Subaru scooped Kagome into his arms and began carrying her towards her bedroom. Since she was carrying Subaru's child this time, he got to share her bed until their baby was born in three months. They had discovered during her first pregnancy that she would crave the blood of her baby's father at odd hours and the father would become overly protective of her when it came to the other males. It made things a bit complicated, but they still made things work.

In all honesty, she hadn't thought that her life would become so complicated after returning from the Feudal Era. But with six vampire grooms and seven children with another on the way, she couldn't imagine a better life for herself.

 **A/N: And that's the end! Holy shit! It took me close to a year to get this story out there for everyone to read. There was even a time or two that I got so stuck that I wasn't sure if I could keep going, but your support helped out more than you can imagine. Thank you all so much for reading and giving me** **feedback** **every** **step** **of the way. Warm-Fuzzies and thanks for all the reviews and being so awesome!**

 **A/N 2: As you all can tell, I decided to make this a true harem, but I let the winners of the poll be the ones chosen first by Kagome in the story, as well as have the first children. The order of the final results from top to bottom went with the oldest to youngest of the children, in case you were wondering.**

 **1) Shu's son, Shino, about 14 years old**

 **2) Subaru's son, Ranmaru, about 12 years old**

 **3) Reiji's daughter, Kae, about 9** **years old**

 **4) Laito's daughters, Kimi and Nami, 7 years old** **(I thought it would be funny for the biggest flirt to be the one with twin girls)**

 **5) Ayato's son, Saima, 6** **years old**

 **6) Kanato's daughter, Himemiko, about 3 years old**

 **I hope you all liked the descriptions of the children, they were all so cute in my head, especially Himemiko and** **Kae. Don't forget to review for the final chapter and let me know what you think!**


End file.
